Fatal Love
by fairyenchantress
Summary: SK: When Inuyasha and Kagome have a fight Kagome rushes home, she returns and is kidnapped by Sesshomaru, but when Kagome starts to melt the ice around his heart will he find that sometimes somethings are more important than mere power? ch.24updated!
1. Normal is as normal does

Disclaimer: I do not now nor will I ever own inuyasha.(though I regret it daily.)

A/N: This is my first attempt at a fanfic. Please read and review. Criticism is appreciated but there is no need to be cruel. (It is my belief that words can hurt you…mentally, so be nice.)

Summery: S/K: When Inuyasha and Kagome have a fight Kagome rushes home, she returns and is kidnapped by a cruel and clever Sesshomaru, but when Kagome starts to melt the ice around our conniving killers heart will he find that something's, or someone are more important than mere power?

Ch. Summery: When the gang takes a break at a village Inuyasha overhears Koga reciting his misconception of love for Kagome, angry confusion ensues and fights break out.

_**Fatal love**_

Ch.1: Normal is as normal does.

Feudal era:

'Kagome's pov:'

"Well I for one vote we rest in this village as long as we're here." Miroku said when he spotted a group of young women, hopefully unmarried, conversing in front of a nearby hut.

I rolled my eyes. "Pervert!" I muttered under my breath.

"I don't think so Miroku, its not even dusk yet, we can easily reach another village by sunset." Inuyasha said arguably, turning towards him, but he was already walking away yelling 'which one of you lovely young ladies would like to bare my child?' "Stupid lecher!" inuyasha mumbled angrily. "Hey come back here monk, I'm not done talking to you!" He headed angrily for Miroku.

"When will he ever learn?" Sango asked between clenched teeth, to no one in particular. I patted her shoulder sympathetically.

"Have you told him how you feel about him yet?" I asked her, though I already knew the answer.

"How can I when it's painfully obvious my sentiments won't be returned?" she asked despairingly.

"How do you know that they won't be returned?" I asked her. " You'll never know until you try."

"If he cared for me he wouldn't be flirting with every unmarried woman we come in contact with." She said angrily.

"That's just how Miroku is, if you told him how you felt, and he felt the same way, I'm sure you could convince him to quite his womanizing ways." I assured her.

"I just don't know." She said. At this point I just wanted her to quite with the discussion and take some action, but I tried for patients.

"Why don't you ask and see?" I asked, starting to get annoyed.

"I don't see you telling inuyasha how you feel about him." She shot back. Bull's eye. Ouch!

"That's because I'm not sure how I feel about inuyasha." I replied primly.

"Whatever!" Sango said loudly, throwing her hands up in exasperation. "You know you love him, why don't you tell him?"

Me, love inuyasha?

"I, I never said I loved him!" I said hurriedly. Did I love him? I wasn't sure.

"All I'm saying is if you are going to give advice, you should make sure to follow it yourself." She said stubbornly.

"Your right Sango, I should, but I can't." I said, looking miserably down at my shoes.

"I guess we're just two of a kind, all talk and no action, we should start a club." She said

I laughed out loud. I put an arm companionably around her shoulder.

"You're the best Sango!" I said enthusiastically.

"And so are you Kagome." Sango said seriously.

Before we could take the discussion any further a familiar mini whirlwind came up beside me and came to an abrupt halt. It could only be one person. Inuyasha wasn't going to be happy about this.

"Hi kagome." Koga greeted me in his usual slow, smoky voice.

"Hey Koga." I responded warmly. Just because inuyasha didn't like him, didn't mean I couldn't.

"I thought I caught your scent." He said, then after a quick look around added,

"Not that I'm complaining or anything, but where the hell is mutt-face?"

"He's off arguing with Miroku." I told him, already curious as to what it was he wanted.

"Even better, listen, Kagome, I was wondering if I could talk to you" he began, then he noticed Sango, Kirara, and a sleeping Shippo. "Privately." He added. I didn't know what he wanted but I knew it couldn't be good. I saw no way to get out of it without being rude though. Curse my treacherous manners!

"Umm, ok." I said hesitantly. "Be back in a minute." I told Sango. She nodded.

We walked away from the main area toward the shade of the forest. I glanced up and fleetingly noticed how much bluer the sky is in the feudal era. Not like my time when its smoged up with pollution. We walked into the forest. Only after we had been walking for a few minutes did Koga finally stop to turn and talk to me.

(Meanwhile)

' Inuyasha's pov:'

"I said wait up you stupid lecher!" I repeated for the second time. Man that womanizing monk was going to fucking get it when I caught up with him! I sped up a bit, easily catching up with him and conked him angrily in the head, getting a perverse satisfaction when I herd him howl in pain and a knot formed on his head.

"Oh, sorry Inuyasha I didn't here you, if I had I would have waited." Feh, rite, he's lying out his ass.

"Sure, so what was so important about this village that you couldn't possibly wait till the next one?" I asked impatiently.

"There is one very simple reason for that, and its right over there." He said gesturing with his arm. Man this better be good. I don't know why I put up with him. I looked in the direction he was indicating and saw a group of young human woman. Shit, should have known.

"That is your reason?" I asked impatiently.

"Well yes, that and a bit of inspiration. See I got this great idea, I kissing booth, see its this thing Kagome told me about in passing where woman pay you to kiss them and…"

Should have known she was involved.

"That's terrific! I can't believe this Miroku, your wasting valuable time we could be searching for shards just so you can kiss women?" I asked incredulously. Man the crap he pulls sometimes!

"And earn money." He added helpfully.

"That to." I muttered angrily. I can't believe the nerve of that guy! Wait what's that smell? Smells like…grrrrr…. Koga!

"I don't have time for your shit rite now Miroku. I got to go."

"What, why…?" Miroku began but I was already running off.

'Kagome's pov:'

"Listen Kagome, I think you already know what I'm about to say." Koga said. What was he talking about? How could I have any idea what he was about to say? Warning alarms began to go off in the back of my head but I diligently ignored them.

"Umm, actually Koga I have no idea what your about to say." I admitted honestly.

Great! Now he probably thinks I'm an idiot.

"Oh, well ok. We've known each other for a while now." He began.

Where was he going with this?

"Yeah, I guess we have." I agreed hesitantly.

"And you know how I feel about you Kagome, I love you."

Not this again! Wait is he leaning closer to me!

"I think its time we took are relationship to the next level."

What?

"What relationship? Next level? Listen Koga, I know you have feelings for me but I just can't say I feel the same way, I'm sorry, but we don't have a relationship." I said, remembering his previous declarations love.

"Oh Kagome, Don't be silly, I know you feel the same way about me."

How the hell did he get that idea?

"I'm sorry Koga, I just don't." I responded firmly.

"Its mutt-face isn't it? You think you love him? I'll prove to you, you don't." he said urgently. I was beginning to get scared.

"I love you Kagome." He said urgently, almost franticly.

Then, before I could realize his intent he grabbed me roughly be the shoulders and began to kiss me passionately on the lips. I grabbed his shoulders intent on pushing him away. But before I could Inuyasha was leaping out of nowhere.

"Get away from her!" he screamed, shoving the unsuspecting Koga hard against a tree and pulling out Tetsusaiga.

"Inuyasha no! Don't!" I screamed. I wasn't exactly a willing participant in the kiss but I still didn't want him to kill Koga!

"Shut up and stay out of this wench!" He screamed back. How dare he call me that! I thought we had made some progress in that area!

"I told you not to call me that!" I told him angrily.

"I said shut up bitch!" he said angrily.

That was completely uncalled for! Why that idiotic, pompous, arrogant, son of a…

"That's it! Sit boy!" I yelled angrily.

"Koga, I'm sorry but I think it would be best if you would leave now." I said as politely as I could considering my immense anger towards Inuyasha, not to mention my anger at him for trying to force me into kissing him out of anger and petty jealousy.

"I'd rather kick this rude Henyou's ass, how dare he call you that!" he seethed, practically shaking with anger.

"Please Koga, just go." I asked him again.

"Ok Kagome, but if he gets out of hand all you have to do is call me and I'll be there." He said.

Yeah like what he did was much better!

"Thanks Koga." I said instead, just wanting him to go.

"Anytime, bye Kagome." He said flashing me his usual carefree grin, and with that he was gone.

'Sango's pov:'

Getting fed up with waiting around I had Kirara carry the still sleeping Shippo and headed into the village. I decided to track down Miroku and see what was up, hoping all the while that it wasn't something perverted. I really love the monk, I only wish he wasn't such a lecher.

I found Miroku a short while later sitting inside a strange booth and accepting payment to….kiss woman! Why that filthy slime invested…

"Miroku!" I screamed, and, not giving him time to respond I quickly marched up to him, grabbed him by the ear, and pulled him away mercilessly as his cry's for 'just five more minutes' fell on deaf ears.

"Ok, Sango, I know you are angry but I can assure you most honestly that it is not what it looks like!" he said, clearly lying desperately.

"Spare me!" I said angrily. Calm down Sango, that's it deep calming breathes, deep, calming, cleansing…oh forget it! "Where's Inuyasha?" I asked, more to get my mind off recent events than out of actual curiosity.

"I'm not sure, he got angry suddenly and rushed off." He said.

"Oh, no Koga!" I said instantly.

"Koga's here?" he asked, already bracing for a fight.

"Yes, now hurry we have to get there before something happens!" I said urgently and headed in the direction I had seen Kagome and Koga go in earlier.

We reached the clearing and herd and argument in progress that could only be one person. Inuyasha.

'Kagome's pov:'

"What did you do that for?" Inuyasha screamed, getting up from the ground.

"You didn't need to call me that!" I said angrily, instead of answering him.

"You didn't need to be making out with Koga!" He responded angrily.

What was he talking about?

"I wasn't making out with Koga!" I said, no longer angry but truly pissed.

"Don't lie to me, I saw you there, kissing! Its no use denying it now!" he said, pretty pissed himself.

"I wasn't kissing him! He kissed me! I was about to push him off when you came in, beating your chest with your fists and jumping to conclusions!" I shrieked back.

"Oh yeah? If you didn't want him kissing you why did you help him when I was about to beat him to a pulp?" He asked in a frenzy.

"That's it I'm not going to stand here and argue with you. You don't trust me? Fine. I'm going home!" I said, more hurt than angry now. And with that I spun on my heal and stomped off.

_Unknown to her is that someone was watching her go._

'Inuyasha's pov:'

"Fine go!" I shouted to her rapidly retreating back.

Was she serious? I just didn't know if she was telling the truth of not, it had looked to me like a mutual kiss, but had it been? She should have been pretty pissed at Koga if not but she had helped him. Why was that? Then again I never have been able to understand her when it comes to him. I just don't know. I need some time to think.

"Inuyasha! What was that about?" asked Sango, man that wench could be annoying, who am I kidding there all wonderful, there the only friends I've ever really had. O-well no use letting them no that.

"Feh, none of your business! She'll come back eventually."

I hope!

"Now lets go find somewhere to sleep, I'm beat!" I said.

Not true, I just need some time to think.

A/N: How was that? Not bad for my first attempt I hope. Once again please read and review. I will update soon. Any ideas you have for further plot or individual chapters are welcome and appreciated. If you have questions, concerns, or you would simply like to chat, feel free to email me. (Email address on profile.) Thank you for taking the time to read and/or review my work, I hope you enjoyed it. I know I enjoyed writing it!

Next time: Kagome is back in her time after her and Inuyasha's big argument. She is still angry with Inuyasha and is having trouble being social. Little does she know someone is waiting for her return to the feudal era, and it's not Inuyasha.

See you soon!


	2. To stay or go?

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever owned Inuyasha.

Ch.2: To stay or go?

Second Ch. Up. Yay!

Summary: Summery: S/K: When Inuyasha and Kagome have a fight Kagome rushes home, she returns and is kidnapped by a cruel and clever Sesshomaru, but when Kagome starts to melt the ice around our conniving killers heart will he find that something's, or someone are more important than mere power?

Ch. Summary: Kagome is back in her time after her and Inuyasha's big argument. She is still angry with Inuyasha and is having trouble being social. Little does she know someone is waiting for her return to the feudal era, and it's not Inuyasha.

Modern era:

'Kagome's P.O.V:'

I awoke to the sun streaming through my window, I blinked and looked around in confusion, a quick glance around the room, my book shelf, filled with books and stuffed animals, my computer desk I had gotten two years ago on Christmas, my pretty lace curtains swaying gently with the morning breeze, and my full size bed with white pillows and a thick pink comforter. That could only mean one thing. I was home! And man did it feel good to wake up in my own bed! I yawned, stretched lazily and thought about turning over and drifting back to sleep, couldn't sleep in, in the feudal era. However before I could roll over I herd a scratching sound at my door and put thoughts of further rest out of my mind as I got up and slowly went to open my bedroom door. As I had suspected it was bueyo.

"Well good morning bueyo." I said cheerfully.

His only response was a decisive sniff before he sauntered over to lie on my bed.

'I wonder what Inuyasha and the gang are up to about now.' I thought to myself. 'Not that I care,' I reminded myself quickly. 'I'm just curious.' I added. 'Inuyasha had been so heartless, I can't believe that jerk! Accusing me of kissing Koga! Especially after all the times he's kissed Kikyo! But did I throw that up in his face? No! I told him, I told him Koga had kissed me, I hadn't been a willing participant. I'd tried to tell him, but he hadn't listened. He didn't believe me.' Then the realization hit me. 'He doesn't trust me, after all this time, he still doesn't trust me.'

Feudal era:

'Inuyasha's P.O.V:'

I awoke at the crack of dawn and rolled over restlessly.

I knew I wouldn't be able to fall back asleep, even if I wanted to, which I sure as hell didn't. My dreams had been filled with thoughts and images of Kagome.

It's only been a few hours and already I need to see her.

Though I know that no matter what I can't go get her, I won't go get her.

But that can't stop me from missing her, even if I know I shouldn't.

After all, she had kissed Koga, and in doing so, she had betrayed my trust, and though I want to believe her I just can't deny what I saw with my own eyes.

What if she loves him?

What will I do then?

If she does love him, why wouldn't she just tell me?

Why should I even care?

It's not like she's my woman or anything, hell I barely even like her!

If that's true then why had it felt as if my heart had been ripped to shreds the instant I saw her kissing Koga?

Does that mean I have feelings for Kagome?

No!

Well, maybe I care about her, a little, but that's all, nothing serious.

I decided that that was enough talking to myself for one day and, hoping Miroku, Shippo, and Sango were still asleep, cautiously glanced to my left.

Crap!

All three of them are just inches above my face leering at me!

How had I not noticed that?

"What? Got a problem? Buzz off!" I said angrily.

Before I could even blink they were all several feet away from me, whispering to each other while shooting occasional glares my way, morons!

Modern era:

'Kagome's P.O.V:'

I decided I would go get some breakfast, and put thoughts of Inuyasha out of my mind.

I quickly left my room and went into the kitchen where Mom, Souta, and Grandpa were already eating.

"Good morning." I said with forced cheer.

"Good morning Kagome." They all responded simultaneously.

"When did you arrive dear?" Mom asked cheerfully.

"Last night." I replied uncertainly. "I didn't want to wake anyone so I just went up to bed." I added, taking a seat at the table.

"When will you be leaving?" Souta asked what I'm sure was on everyone's mind.

I gave what a hoped was a nonchalant shrug in an attempt at putting off the explanations.

"Did you and Inuyasha have a fight? What was it about this time? Will he be coming to get you?" Souta tried again. Persistent little runt isn't he?

I sighed in exasperation and annoyance before responding.

"Yes, none of your business, and who knows?"

"How about in English this time?" He requested with a dramatic roll of his eyes.

"I really don't need this right now." I said angrily, though truthfully more at Inuyasha than at Souta. "Excuse me." I added before leaving the kitchen.

I went back to my room, switching on my radio as a form of distraction, and plopping into my desk chair to stare vacantly into space for who knows how long.

Some time later my favorite song, the latest hit on the top ten count down, came on and snapped me back to reality.

Catching the words I began to sing along.

"Are you tired of feeling so left out?

Are you sick of everyone around you?

With their big fake smiles and stupid lies, while deep inside your bleeding.

No you don't know what it's like, when nothing feels alright.

You don't know what it's like to be like me.

To be kicked when your down, to feel like you've been pushed around, to be on the edge of breaking down, when no ones there to save you.

No you don't know what it's like, welcome to my life."

I sighed deeply and decided to catch up on some of my missed work, I definitely had plenty of it.

I was nearly done with my work when there was a knock on my door.

"Hello Kagome." Mom said warmly.

"Hey Mom." I replied. I noticed she had a tray of food with her and wondered what that was about.

As if reading my mind she responded.

"You didn't really eat any breakfast and I thought you might have gotten hungry." She said, gesturing to the tray of food.

"Oh, thanks Mom." I said as she set the tray aside.

"Dear?" She asked. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." I responded quickly, maybe to quickly.

She gave me a suspicious look.

"Well if your sure." She said at last. "But if you change your mind, you know where to find me." She added as she hugged me tightly.

No doubt about it, I have the absolute best Mom.

"Thanks Mom." I said sincerely.

"Your welcome Kagome." She answered as she closed the door softly.

I had finished all of my work and half of the food from the tray when the phone rang.

Curious I decided to go see who it was.

I got to the door leading into the hallway when I heard:

"No, no sorry to say, she still hasn't gotten over her bought of bronchitis as it is but I'll..."

Oh man! It's grandpa lying about my health again! It would be fine if he would only do it when I'm not in this era but try to tell grandpa that.

I ran in and snatched the phone from him.

"Hey kagome!" Grandpa said indignantly.

"Sorry Gramps but could you limit the health issues to when I'm not in this era?" I asked, covering the mouth piece with my hand.

Well if at first you don't succeed...

"Humph! Try to do someone a favor nowadays... in my day..." He began as he walked out of the room.

I turned my attention gratefully to the phone and away from the all-to-familiar lecture.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, Kagome? It's Yumi. Hows your bronchitis doing?" She asked curiously.

Crap! Think fast Kagome!

"Oh, that...umm, I'm getting over it, it's nearly gone -cough- mostly."

I said quickly, crossing my fingers.

"Oh, that's so good to here! Listen we're all going to meet up for latté's and a late lunch at La KemiKazi, you know that new coffee house? I here it's awesome, totally ritzy. Care to join?"

I really don't feel like going but trying to get out of these 'get togethers' was usually futile, o-well might as well follow tradition and try.

"Well I really don't think..." I began.

"Oh, nonsense! You could use some fun, and besides Hojo will be there." She said.

So? Oh, yeah, they all still think I have a thing for Hojo. Crap! This situation is getting desperate - time to use my ace in the whole.

"This place sounds kind of formal and I have absolutely nothing to wear!" I said in mock dismay - I could so be an actress.

"Oh your right, your wardrobe is deplorable..." She began.

Yay! It worked...wait, what's wrong with what I wear?

"But we'll work on that later, just throw something on.

Ok, I know it's really Hojo your stressed about, and don't worry, He'll like you no matter what you wear, he still does after all - and he's seen you in that hideous knee length black skirt - yuck!

Oh look at the time, better go.

See you in ten!"

And with that the line went dead.

Crap, crap, crap!

Didn't work - not that I really expected it to.

Well better get ready to go.

Feudal era:

'Unknown P.O.V:'

I'd seen her enter the well, I know she did,

Though I searched it sometime later and found it empty.

She must have used the well as a means of transportation somehow.

Never the less, she will have to come back eventually.

Now it all came down to waiting her out.

Yes, no doubt about it, she would serve my purposes nicely.

Though it did grind on the pride a bit, waiting on a worthless human wench, Inuyasha's wench at that.

But it would be best if I did not look past this opportunity, Inuyasha clearly cares for this human, a weakness I will gladly exploit as a means to achieve my goal.

Ironically though, it would seem I myself have become quite interested in this human wench sense our first encounter.

I will use the time I have with her, not only to achieve my goal, but also to get over this ridiculous interest I have in her.

Enough time in her company ought to take care of that for me, I am sure that once I have spent even the slightest bit of time with her she will seem much less interesting, much less desirable.

One can only hope.

Well, sense all I'm going to be doing here is waiting, I guess there's no time like the present to get started on my plan.

A/n: And that's it for Ch.2 hope you all liked it!

I have already begun working on Ch.3 and hope to have it posted soon.

Please read and review.

If anyone has any ideas for future ch.'s in this story feel free to email me ideas.

I look forward to hearing from you.

By the way, for those who were wondering the song Kagome sings in this Ch. is called 'Welcome to my life' by 'Simple plan,'

Thanks for reading.

Next time: Ch.3: Unexpected changes: Kagome goes out with some friends, unknowingly leaving what the news stations are calling an unexplainable phenomenon behind her.

Days later she finally caves in and heads on back to the feudal era, but the welcome back is not what she expected. (Sesshomaru and Kagome's long awaited encounter.)

See you soon!


	3. Unexpected changes

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever owned Inuyasha.

Ch.3: Unexpected changes.

Third Ch. Up. Awesome!

F.Y.I: This chapter is a little on the long side, so I suggest you get comfortable, and maybe grab a snack while your at it.

Summary: Summery: S/K: When Inuyasha and Kagome have a fight Kagome rushes home, she returns and is kidnapped by a cruel and clever Sesshomaru, but when Kagome starts to melt the ice around our conniving killers heart will he find that something's, or someone are more important than mere power?

Ch. Summary: Kagome goes out with some friends, unknowingly leaving what the news stations are calling an unexplainable phenomenon behind her.

Days later she finally caves in and heads on back to the feudal era, but the welcome back is not what she expected. (Sesshomaru and Kagome's long awaited encounter.)

Fatal Love:

'Shall I do? I can never say my loneliness.'

Modern era:

'Kagome's P.O.V:'

Ten minutes later I stood outside the La KemiKaze coffee house dressed in my dark green spaghetti-strap dress, with matching shoes, my hair in a low ponytail, and armed with a strategy - which is, quite simply, get in and out as quickly as possible.

I entered quickly, glancing around the dimly lit room.

The walls were painted dark, soothing colors.

The whole place smelled strongly of the sweet aroma of all varieties of coffee.

There was music playing, so softly I could barely here it, sounded to me like classical.

The place wasn't crowded, in fact there were only about five of six groups of people all together in the whole place.

Some people were leaning against the counter, sipping coffee.

While others were sitting in the beanbags that replaced chairs in that area and talking or listening as the professionals on stage recited poetry.

All-in-all, the place had a nice 'secret hide away' feel to it.

I quickly ordered a Late' and looked around for my friends.

I spotted them eating in another area that had tables and chairs instead of the beanbags.

"Hey gang." I said, plastering a care-free smile to my face as I sat down next to Yumi - as far away from Hojo as I could get.

"Hello Kagome." They all responded at once.

- What's up with everyone talking at the same time today?

Weird.

I saw Hojo motioning to Yumi and before I knew what was happening they had switched places and Hojo was - I'm sure he thought it was casually - slipping an arm around my shoulders.

I carefully pried his arm off my shoulders - didn't want to give him the wrong impression... Which was what? That I'm taken? By who Inuyasha? Koga? Doubt it.

Maybe I should just loosen up.

Man, I'm getting a migraine.

I leaned back in my chair and sipped my late' nervously.

I listened to the conversation around me and tried my best to become one with the wallpaper - so far it wasn't working, but a girl could hope.

They had all nearly finished eating before they turned to me. - Crap, I so can't deal with this right now.

"So Kagome, what were your most recent illnesses?

I forget." Yumi said conversationally.

"Well, umm... there was that bronchitis, as you know, well obviously you must know... and then, ummm, before that there was that umm..." Fortunately I was interrupted before I could finish digging my own grave, unfortunately it was Hojo who did the interrupting.

"Hey Kagome, how about after this you and I go catch a movie?" Hojo asked densely, apparently he hadn't noticed when I pried his arm off my shoulders.

"Well, I really don't think that I..." I was interrupted again, but this time by my friends dragging me half way across the room and into a 'group huddle.'

"Hey Kagome! You were about to say no to Hojo!

The cutest boy in school wants to go out with you and you were about to say no?

There can only be one explanation for this - group gasp - You have another boyfriend!

Who is it?

Stop holding out on us!

Tell us, now!" They said loudly.

- Crap this is way to much for me to handle right now!

I gotta get outta here!

"Listen guys I have to go, but I'll talk to you later ok?" I said hurriedly.

"But we weren't done talking to you! " Yumi yelled. - Talking, so that's what she called it.

"I'll make it up to you!" I yelled back.

"But Kagome, what about our date?" Hojo asked frantically.

"Next time, for sure!" I told him, concentrating on making my escape.

- He'd probably forget about it by tomorrow, and I'm just a few short steps from the freedom of outside.

I leapt out the door, ignoring my friends frantic cries to get my attention, and sprinted home - unknowingly leaving a large pink Ki barrier - invisible to all but Yokai and Miko - directly in front of the coffee house, trapping everyone inside, including my friends, inside for another two hours.

It would be described on the news as an unexplainable phenomenon.

Lucky for me I have no idea what I have done.

Feudal era:

'Unknown P.O.V:'

Ok, enough time waiting, it's time to act.

I quickly ran out of the clearing and, catching Inuyasha's scent, headed towards it.

Well, that was surprisingly easy. I spotted Inuyasha immediately, sitting dismally in a tree.

I wonder what his problem is?

Maybe missing his wench already?

I laughed darkly at my own thoughts and continued forward.

"Inuyasha." I said coolly.

"What do you want, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha demanded angrily, leaping down from his perch on the tree.

Ah, my little brother, so terribly impatient.

"I've come to request that you hand over the Tetsusaiga." I said calmly, getting straight to the point.

"No way!" He shouted angrily, charging at me.

So he wants a fight, eh?

"Suit yourself." I said quietly, all to happy to oblige him.

We fought for five minutes before I realized how futile it was.

There was no need for this, no matter what I would get the Tetsusiaga, once I showed Inuyasha his wench he would gladly hand it over in exchange for her, eventually.

But my rationalizing didn't stop me from finding the fight invigorating, though he put up a pitiful fight at best.

I allowed it for another ten minutes, until I became bored and shoved Inuyasha brutally onto his back.

"Hand over the Tetsusiaga now Inuyasha, or trust me, you will live to regret it." I said generously, it was quite charitable of me to give him a second warning, though he ungratefully ignored it."

"There is absolutely nothing you can do to make me give you the Tetsusaiga, and nothing you can do to make me regret my decision." He said furiously.

"You'd be surprised." I said, laughing darkly. "But suit yourself, I'll be back." I promised, before making my exit, glancing back I saw Inuyasha scratching his head and mumbling: "That's it?"

Seconds later his little friends ambled out and I herd one of them say:

"Inuyasha, what's going..."

And then I was out of earshot, laughing with malicious glee.

Feudal era:

'Inuyasha's P.O.V:'

3 Days later:

I awoke restlessly, as I had done every hour or so that night.

It has been four days sense Kagome took off - and I'm slowly going crazy.

I glanced around the room, dimly lit from the sun's morning rays.

The sun was just coming up.

Perfect.

Hopefully the others wouldn't be up yet.

More time to think.

Not that I really need it, I've probably done more talking to myself in these past few days than in the rest of my life put together.

But at least I'm making progress, oh, who am I kidding?

I'm not getting anywhere.

I haven't been able to think straight sense she left.

As much as I hate to admit it, I miss her.

But I won't go get her, she'll have to come back on her own, and apologize for betraying my trust!

Restless again I got up, went outside, got a drink of water and hopped into the nearest tree to stare vacantly off into the distance.

I guess I was zoned out for longer than I realized 'cuzz I didn't snap out of it until I herd someone calling my name.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled up to me.

I leapt down and sat, crossed my arms, and braced myself for whatever Shippo had to say, I had a feeling I wasn't going to like it.

"I'm worried about Kagome, it's been four whole days, and still she has not returned!" He said forlornly.

Knew I wouldn't like it.

I gave him a half-hearted punch on the head, for forms sake.

"Bug off kid! Kagome will be back as soon as she works up the nerve to apologize." I said irritably.

"What exactly is she to be apologizing for Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

Wait, where'd he come from?

"Yes Inuyasha, after all Kagome did say that Koga had been the one to kiss her." Sango said.

Everyone's just popping up on me today!

"She hadn't exactly looked like she was fighting him off!" I said furiously.

"Well that's true..." Sango started thoughtfully.

"But you can't really blame her..." She added absently.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Miroku and I demanded at the same time.

She simply smiled.

"We're getting off the subject." Miroku admitted finally, casting a suspicious glance at Sango.

"Why don't you go get her?" Sango suggested hopefully.

"Yes Inuyasha, after all we can't make any progress on our hunt for the shards until she returns." Miroku informed me, as if I didn't already know.

"No way!" I started. "She has to come back on her own and apologize to me for betraying my trust!" I said indignantly.

I looked angrily back and fourth between the two of them but only got mirror images of open mouthed looks of shock.

"You can't be serious!" Miroku stammered incredulously.

"That's it, he's hopeless!" Sango said finally, throwing her hands up in the air in exasperation.

"I quite agree." Miroku said, nodding.

"Yep, we've lost him." Shippo agreed as they headed away.

Miroku had caught up with Sango by this time and I saw his hand start to inch lower.

Seconds later I herd a resounding 'slap' and the left side of Miroku's face went bright red.

Man!

Those three get weirder by the day!

Modern era:

'Kagome's P.O.V:'

"Mom, Souta, Grandpa, I'm home!" I called as I walked into the door after another gruelingly boring day at school.

Just remembering it made me tired, especially all that algebra!

I glanced around curiously when no one responded to my greeting.

After a quick look around I realized that they must have gone out.

I went into the kitchen and grabbed a can of Pepsi out of the fridge, I opened it up and took a sip before closing the fridge door, that's when I noticed the note sticking to the fridge.

'Kagome,

Gone shopping, then out to eat.

Help yourself to anything in the

Fridge, I think there's some left-

Over chicken, you can heat some

Of that up for dinner.

We'll see you later on tonight.

Love, Mom, Grandpa, and

Souta.'

I sighed in disappointment.

I had wanted them to be home so I could say goodbye.

I'd decided it was time to return to the Feudal era, Inuyasha has had enough time to stew, he's probably guiltily waiting for me to return so that he can apologize for not trusting me.

With that thought in mind I decided to write a note of my own.

I pulled out another sticky note and began to write.

'Mom,

Have returned to the Feudal era.

We'll be back soon.

Give Grandpa Souta my love,

Oh, and tell Souta to stay out of

My room.

Love you.

Kagome'

I replaced the sticky note on the fridge with my own, and finished off my soda before going to my room to pack.

15 Minutes later I had finished packing, I had packed relatively light, as I was unsure if Inuyasha would be ready to apologize or not.

All I had packed was a few changes of clothes, my bow and arrows, that I had brought with me from the Feudal era, a first aid kit, and some soda, what can I say? I'm addicted to it.

I yawned loudly, and, deciding it would be best to take a short nap before I returned, jumped into bed and past out instantly.

Hours later

(A/n: Here comes the good part...)

I awoke some time later and was surprised at how dark my room was, I couldn't possibly have slept that long, right?

I leaned over and looked at my alarm clock.

"Oh!" I groaned as I rolled over.

I forced myself to get out of bed.

I changed into some jeans and a dark green tank top, throwing a black sweater on over it in case it was cold outside.

Then, running my fingers half - hazardly through my hair I slipped on my sneakers and my back pack before heading to the dry well.

Once there I found myself extremely grateful for my sweater.

It's freezing out here!

"Here we go." I said softly before leaping into the well.

Man, I will never get tired of that 'light as air' feeling I get when I jump into the well, five hundred years into the past.

The trip had also warmed me up considerably.

I made sure my back pack was still on right was still on right, then climbed out of the well.

I can't wait to see the look of remorse on Inuyasha's face as he apologizes to me, or at least mumbles incoherently while staring at his feet, which is as close as I can usually get to an apology from him.

I drew in my breath and was just about to call out to Inuyasha and the others when suddenly a cold hand was covering my mouth and another was pushing my shoulder, forcing me to turn in a half circle, and slamming me roughly into the bark of a tree.

The bitter taste of copper filled my mouth as a wave of panic overtook me.

'This definitely wasn't Inuyasha!' I thought in a panic as I began to struggle.

The hand on my shoulder instantly moved to encase my neck, keeping me still yet not cutting off my air.

I searched with my eyes trying to identify this person but all I could see was a rough silhouette in the darkness.

The other hand left my mouth as a rough voice whispered, mere centimeters from my ear:

"Do not attempt to scream, for I will snap your neck before you can even draw in the breath to do so."

His voice more than the words he spoke sent a cold shiver down my spine.

His face was now close enough to where I could see his eyes.

My own widened in surprise as I stared into the amber-brown eyes of... Sesshomaru.

"It, it's you." I whispered softly in shocked confusion.

0o0o0o

a/n: Well I hope you all enjoyed ch.3, sorry about the cliffy but if I wrote more the chapter would end up being way to long, and I thought this was a nice place to stop anyways.

I haven't started on ch.4 yet but I'm planning to start it soon.

Hopefully I can have another update before to long.

As always ideas for future events and/or ch.'s are welcome,

Or if you just want to email me for the heck of it, you can do that to and I'll write you back a.s.a.p.

Please continue to read and review.

Thanks for reading.

Next time: Ch.4: Captured: Kagome's been captured by Sesshomaru and is being used as a pawn in his scheme to gain the Tetsusaiga.

Is this older brother of Inuyasha's really as cold and uncaring as he seems?

And would Inuyasha come to get her or is he still mad about what happened between her and Koga?

See you soon!


	4. Captured

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever owned Inuyasha.

Ch.4: Captured

Fourth Ch. up.

Every Heart doesn't know so what to say or what to do?

Summary: Summery: S/K: When Inuyasha and Kagome have a fight Kagome rushes home, she returns and is kidnapped by Sesshomaru, but when Kagome starts to melt the ice around our conniving killers heart will he find that something's, or someone are more important than mere power?

Ch. Summary: Kagome's been captured by Sesshomaru and is being used as a pawn in his scheme to gain the Tetsusiaga.

Is this older brother of Inuyasha's really as cold and uncaring as he seems?

And would Inuyasha come to get her or is he still mad about what happened between her and Koga?

**Fatal Love:**

Feudal era:

'Sesshomaru's P.O.V:'

"It, it's you." She said softly, staring disconcertingly into my eyes.

"So it would seem." I responded evenly.

Her breath became more rampant and her eyes left mine to scan our surroundings.

Looking for an escape perhaps?

"No, this can't be happening, where's Inuyasha? Let me go!"

She said her eyes wide with suppressed fright.

So she missed her henyou already, or did she merely seek his protection?

She began to struggle against my hold on her once again.

"It is, not here, and no.

Now stop your useless struggling you infuriating wench and go to sleep." I said impatiently.

"I will not go to sleep, why if you..." Would her incessant chatter never cease?

I effortlessly extended my claws and let loose some miasma.

She was asleep instantly.

Finally, an end to her rambling.

I glanced down curiously and her sleeping form...or maybe she's unconscious?

No matter, she would most likely wake up eventually and as long as

She wasn't dead she would serve my purposes nicely.

Not that Inuyasha, being a mere henyou, would know if she were dead, from a great distance, but I would not tarnish my honor in such a way.

I found that I could not wait to return, get back to normal,

Or as close to normal as one could get with a human woman in the castle.

Well perhaps she would make a good companion for Rin,

The girl had been complaining of loneliness as of late and I just

Don't have the time, or the inclination to be her constant shadow.

Perhaps this human wench would be of further use to me yet.

As much as I am looking forward to returning I am not looking forward to the journey there, which, even for me would take a bit of time.

My many trips with Jaken had shown me, time and again, that a

Trip, for any length of time, spent in unpleasant company, would

Indeed be a miserable one - and this promised to be just such a trip.

Though I was not looking forward to the trip ahead - and alone with that human wench at that - I still counted myself fortunate that Jaken had not accompanied me, the toad had become exasperating, filled with constant whines and complaints, I would sooner slaughter him than put up with that, and I just don't have the time for that right now.

I herd a muffled groan from the wench in front of me, so she was alive eh? And it snapped me back to my current situation.

Well, I have already started this, so I might as well finish it.

I grabbed the girl, and, throwing her carelessly over my shoulder, began out of the clearing.

Once I caught Inuyasha's scent I put her under my pelt, safely hidden from view, and began to rave towards it, only becoming slightly distracted, and helplessly pleased, when I felt her nuzzle gratefully into the fur.

Feudal era:

'Kagura's P.O.V:'

Another day, and still no excitement.

I wish Naraku would simply parish and I could be free from his grasp.

But for now, at least, I have to hang low in limbo and play the

Submissive underling - how insufferable!

How I long to live my own life,

To never have to follow orders,

Free to make my own decisions,

Free to lead my own life,

Free to be my own person,

Free.

Inuyasha's face swarmed into mind, it had done that allot lately,

Since that night I had discovered his secret, the night on which he becomes human, the night of the new moon, and purposely neglected to tell Naraku.

Since that night I hadn't been able to keep Inuyasha out of my mind.

Every time we had met it had either been in an uneasy discussion or battle, both, on my part, just the bidding of Naraku.

I couldn't help but wander what Inuyasha might be like when he wasn't battling, when he let his guard down?

What would it be like to have him trust me?

At this rate he never would, I had just come back from snooping on him, again, Naraku's orders.

And again I would have to reveal a piece of Information that would

Severely tip the odds in Naraku's favor.

If only there was a way I could get out of telling Naraku,

But alas, Kanna had been sent with me, 'In case there was trouble'

Or at least that's what he said, the real reason is that he doesn't trust me either, and for good cause, I would kill him in a

Heartbeat.

But if I don't tell him, Kanna surely would, and if he knew I had deliberately defied him, again, that would mean... I have no choice, I have to tell him.

I sighed despondently.

How can Inuyasha trust me as long as I work for the

Enemy?

Feudal era:

'Miroku's P.O.V:'

"Would ye children quit your quarreling?" Keade said in exasperation.

I of coarse had merely been playing, the most innocent of intentions at heart, as I had told Sango.

I had been trying to put a smile on Sango's face, she hadn't smiled, really smiled, since Kagome left, I know Sango misses her friend desperately, heck I miss Kagome too, she had added a lightness to even the most serious of situations, but Sango needs to smile, she needs to be happy again, with Sango upset I can not help but be unhappy as well.

I had never thought of myself as a mirror of her moods prior to this event.

"Well if Miroku would keep his hands to himself!" The woman in question said angrily.

I love the way she says my name.

"Sango, honestly, I had only meant to pat your back." I said in mock defense, though I knew it was futile.

"And squeeze my back?" She demanded.

Man she's cute when she's angry!

"Pervert." She mumbled.

I merely smiled, she can call it what she wants,

I call it wonderfull..I mean comforting Sango,

Yes, umm, comforting her,

That's it.

I turned and herd the conversation that had started between Keade and Sango.

"So I take it Kagome has yet to return?"

Keade asked as she stirred the stew she was heating for dinner.

"No, she still has not returned." Sango answered, shaking her head sadly.

Man I hate to see her so miserable, it makes me want to put an arm around her shoulders - but something, call it a gut feeling, told me she would doubt even my best intentions.

"And Inuyasha stubbornly refuses to go get her." I put in.

"I am sure ye are all well aware that you cannot make any progress finding the few remaining shards until Kagome returns?"

Keade questioned quietly.

"We are," Sango began. "And I have a feeling that Inuyasha's feelings for Kagome might be allot..."

Suddenly Inuyasha's angry voice penetrated through our quiet

Discusion.

"You again?

I told you, I won't, repeat won't give you the Tetsusaiga!"

Was that Sesshomaru again? I thought belatedly as we all

Rushed out to check out the commotion.

"Oh but you will, Inuyasha.

I am generously giving you one more chance to hand it over, peaceably." Sesshomaru said calmly.

"It's not gonna happen." Inuyasha insisted.

"Suit yourself." Sesshomaru responded.

"But know now that you have left me with no choice but to

Use my added incentive against you.

You've been warned, care to reconsider?" He questioned.

Sango and I exchanged mirror looks of confusion before returning to

Scene before us.

"Hell no!" Inuyasha said without hesitation, though I sensed the

Underlying skepticism in his voice.

"Listen Sesshomaru, if it's a battle you want, you've got it!" Inuyasha

Said.

I couldn't believe it, he sounded eager!

"As entertaining as a battle very well may be that is not why

I've come." Sesshomaru said mysteriously.

Inuyasha looked at him in open-mouthed incredulity.

I understood his shock.

It was not like Sesshomaru to turn down a fight.

Seconds later we would find out his reasoning for avoiding battle.

Seeing this as his cue Sesshomaru moved his pelt and, picking something up, cradled it in his arms, making it painfully apparent

to everyone in the area what... who it was.

"K... Kagome!" Inuyasha said in shock, seemingly like the rest of

us, frozen to the spot.

"Yes Inuyasha, your wench.

Now you will bring the Tetsusaiga to my castle, where you will

trade it, in exchange for her life.

A fair trade, by your standards, if I do say so myself.

I will be awaiting your arrival.

Until then, Inuyasha."

And then he was gone, leaving only lingering traces of his dark presence and the permeated gloom in his wake.

Review responses:

Thank you 'TheLightintheDarkness' for the spelling corrections I appreciate it, I know my spelling is the absolute worst, but without spell-check or longer access to the internet there isn't much I can do to help it.

I've already fixed what I could find of Ch. 3.

Thanks again.

'marsgoddess' Thank you for reviewing and I hope you enjoy the s/k in this ch.

Inuyashasgirl: Thank you so much for reviewing, You are officially my favorite reviewer, sorry about the cliffy, I hope I haven't kept you in suspense for to long. I hope you enjoy the ch!

Freestyle: Thanks for reviewing, I wrote as fast as I could, sorry for keeping you waiting.

Courtnie: Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you liked it.

Here's an update.

Jane Clay: I'm glad, thanks for reviewing.

dreamz: I have fixed the spelling errors concerning the swords, and will do so for the eyes, thank you for informing me.

thanks for reviewing.

JoWashington: I have been informed of those errors and as I said have corrected the sword one and will correct the eye's one.

Thanks for the corrections,

and thanks for reviewing.

a/n: And that's it for ch.4, hope you all liked it!

I will begin writing ch.5 immediately.

I will try to update soon.

I know, I know another cliffy, couldn't be avoided, I apologize.

Please read and review as always, I look forward to hearing from you.

Email me if you have questions, concerns, ideas, comments, or you

would just like to chat.

For those who are wondering the song lyric at the top of this ch. is the fourth line from the third ending song 'Every Heart' translated into English.

It's by Boa and I got it from Heart' (English version.)

Thanks for reading!

Next time: Ch.5: In the clutches of killing perfection. (Sesshomaru.)

: Ch. Summary: When Kagome awakes from what she thought/hoped was all a dream she realizes that she is trapped,

In the clutches of Sesshomaru.

He is cruel and uncaring, yet surprisingly considerate at times.

Leading Kagome to wonder what Sesshomaru is really like.

See you soon!


	5. In the clutches of killing perfection

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever owned Inuyasha.

Ch.5: In the clutches of killing perfection.

5th ch. up.

Recommended story: Forgotten Wish

By: Cappie

Status: complete.

I was afraid of darkness cause I felt that I was left alone.

Summary: Summery: S/K: When Inuyasha and Kagome have a fight Kagome rushes home, she returns and is kidnapped by a cruel and clever Sesshomaru, but when Kagome starts to melt the ice around our conniving killers heart will he find that something's, or someone are more important than mere power?

Ch. Summary: When Kagome awakes from what she thought/hoped was all a dream she realizes that she is trapped,

In the clutches of Sesshomaru.

He is cruel and uncaring, yet surprisingly considerate at times.

Leading Kagome to wonder what Sesshomaru is really like.

Warning: slight lemon.

**Fatal love:**

_**Feudal era:**_

'Kagura 's P.OV:'

No doubt I would have to tell Naraku my findings next thing to

immediately.

I'd been fortunate I could put off telling him 'till now by avoiding

both Naraku and Kanna in hopes that he would see no need of

seeking me out until he felt that new information was needed.

So far I had succeeded but I had better watch my back.

"Kagura." Kanna said from directly behind me.

Well so much for that plan.

I sighed inwardly, this situation was hopeless.

I spun around quickly and stared intently down at Kanna.

This can't be good.

"Yes?" I asked, completely masking my inner apprehension with

outer impotents.

"Naraku wishes to see us now." Kanna stated calmly.

Well today just keeps getting better and better!

Feudal era:

'Inuyasha's P.O.V:'

I still couldn't get my mind to register what had just happened.

Sesshomaru cradling Kagome 'bridal style' in his arms,

turning down a fight, then rushing away demanding a

'fair trade' of the Tetsusaiga for Kagome.

I would of coarse give up the Tetsusaiga for Kagome,

I would give up anything for her.

But how could I be certain she is even alive?

I had only seen her from a distance, but it had been close enough to see that she had been laying 'limp-noodle' in Sesshomaru's arms,

which led me to believe she was either unconscious or dead.

I am of coarse hoping for the first but I cannot rule out the

second.

Perhaps Sesshomaru had found her dead and decided to use her as an easy pawn.

I could not completely rule out the possibility that Sesshomaru himself had killed her, but that would go against his pride, or honor

or whatever the hell he calls it,

as would killing her before I could reach the castle.

So assuming she is alive, at least I know she is safe for now.

"Well Inuyasha?" Sango said questioningly.

"Let's get ready!" She added hurriedly.

"Wait." I said quickly.

"Whatever for Inuyasha?" Miroku questioned.

"How do we even know Kagome is alive?

You saw how she looked back there." I blurted

out.

"Well of coarse she's alive..." Sango started defensively.

"Inuyasha has a point, and even if she is alive how can we be sure Inuyasha won't go to the castle, hand over the Tetsusaiga in good faith,

only to have Sesshomaru fail in his part of the bargain?" Miroku asked.

I hadn't thought of that one.

"Sesshomaru not return Kagome?

No way.

Why wouldn't he?" Sango asked skeptically.

Well she had managed to make Koga fall in love with her,

what if, somehow, she could do the same to Sesshomaru?

Not likely.

But if anyone could do it, it would be Kagome.

And now that I mentioned the Koga incident...

"Feh!

Why don't we just let her wolf - boy save her?" I asked,

suddenly angry at Kagome once again.

"Inuyasha!" Sango and Miroku both said in exasperation.

"Knock it off would ya?" I said irritably.

"I need some space, I'll be back later tonight." I added angrily,

needing some time to sort things out.

As I was leaving I herd Sango say:

"Is there anyway we can retrieve her on are own?"

"Not without stealing the Tetsusaiga from Inuyasha." Shippo supplied.

"I heard that!" I shouted angrily.

They all sighed dismally.

They should all just but out already!

Feudal era:

'Sesshomaru's P.O.V:'

My thoughts raced with me as I dashed through the thick forest,

barely glancing at my surroundings.

I tried not to become distracted by the scent of the human wading up

to me from my pelt.

It was indeed odd most humans smelled disgusting,

I could barely think from suffering do to the horrendous odor.

But oddly enough this woman smelled of vanilla and rainy weather.

A wonderfully unusual combination.

I was also distracted by the feel of her warm body as she curled up against my pelt.

Every so often she would make soft sounds of pleasure at the feel of my fur against her as she nuzzled into my pelt.

Though the sounds alone were enough to drive me out of my mind with pleasure,

I found both the sounds and the nuzzling very distracting.

Even I couldn't handle these forms of distraction much longer,

We had gotten a much later start than I would have preferred and because of that it was nearly four in the morning and I was asleep on my feet, and, to make matters worse my defenses were all fogged with sleep, making the girl seem even more appealing.

But she is merely human, and as such not worth my time,

or distracting thoughts,

yes, merely human,

I would have to keep telling myself that.

Fortunately we were nearing a caved area,

soon we would reach the cave I had stayed in on my way there,

It was not the best sleeping conditions, the quarters were cramped,

even for me alone, but it would do.

I clenched my teeth,

and growled low in my throat in reaction when the

girl nuzzled my fur once again,

this was becoming pathetically distracting,

though it did make me wander as to the strange reaction this woman was having to my pelt.

It is common for humans to become frightened, at the feel of live fur confining them,

even in sleep,

They would instinctively fear that it was Yokai,

and that fear would overcome,

even immobilize them,

especially if they had had close encounters with Yokai in past,

which most have.

Ironically once immobilized the humans made much easier pray for nearby Yokai.

This woman seemed quite the opposite though.

Surely she can sense that the fur of my pelt is that of Yokai,

She clearly had at least slight Miko abilities,

and if they were more advanced than I surmised she would even

sense it was me.

And yet instead of fear she seemed comforted by that knowledge,

as she took intense comfort in my pelt,

in me.

Somehow the knowledge did not appall me as it should.

I glanced up at the moon,

and thought of days long past,

decisions made rashly could call to consequences,

but I make my decisions all in careful thought.

What would come of these new changes?

only time will tell.

We reached the cave and I entered quickly, glancing, with eyes already accustomed to the darkness, around the cave.

The ground was covered in thick grasses, at least the cave would not be to uncomfortable to sleep in.

I would however have to get out of this armor.

speaking of the need for armor...

I had originally thought that the girl would attempt to either escape or attack me while I slept, not that a mere humans attack would faze me,

but if my thoughts were correct she would not reach her conscious level until morning.

I quickly removed my armor and began to move my pelt into a more comfortable position, and moved a bit of the pelt off of the girl in the process.

She moaned her displeasure.

I growled low in my throat before glancing at her.

Her brows were marred into a slight frown

and her lower lip was protruding in an irresistible pout.

There is only so much one Yokai can take.

I yawned hugely and decided sleep was in order.

I laid down beside her in the cramped cave.

And after another glance I decided it was futile to attempt at resisting the inevitable.

I leaned towards her and kissed her experimentally,

She tasted of strawberries and honey.

I ran my tongue along her lips. tracing them leisurely.

Against my better judgment I could not resist taking the kiss deeper,

just a little bit deeper.

I slipped my tongue between her lips and felt a surge of excruciating pleasure when she began to respond instinctively to my advances in subconscious state.

Growling softly I leaned further over her and ran a hand

through the silky locks of her hair,

as another slid along the curvy length of her body.

As reality began to slowly seep it's way back into my

system, I reluctantly ended the kiss.

The taste of strawberries and honey still potent in my mouth.

It's wrong to take advantage of someone, even a worthless human,

when they are in an unconscious state, even if the person in question seems willing enough.

I would not have my morals put into question.

The woman was just entirely to desirable for her own good.

No other woman had ever attracted me to even a fraction of the extent this human wench had done thus far and she had been unconscious nearly the entire time!

This situation is completely frustrating!

This woman's appeal to me had not been something I had counted on.

It would seem that these next few weeks would be much more of a challenge than I had first surmised.

My thoughts began to gain distortion as exhaustion set in.

I could not help but think that this woman's body felt entirely to good,

lying next to mine, snuggling under my pelt as if she had been there always.

And she tasted entirely to good for comfort.

Would I care for this woman's personality half as much as I desired her physically?

If so these next few weeks would be a major problem.

The taste of strawberries and honey lingered on in my mouth as I drifted off to sleep,

unknowingly throwing an arm around the girl,

holding her tightly and close in a gesture of complete protection.

Review responses:

Freestyle: Thanks for reviewing, sorry no hints yet...

though there is some (cough) lemon in this ch.

please review, hope you like the ch.

Kagamoesiun: Thank you for reviewing, I'm glad you have liked it so far,

Hopefully I didn't keep you waiting to long.

'end responses'

A/n:

Hope you all like it.

I wrote as quickly as possible, and I think I updated extremely quick considering I wrote an entire ch.

Please read and review.

I look forward to hearing from you and as always,

Ideas, comments, questions, etc. are welcome.

I hope you have enjoyed reading this ch,

I know I had an interesting time writing it,

Worked on it from 8 at night to 4 in the morning, nonstop,

got the entire ch done then.

Then copied in onto the computer today.

I'll try to have it posted by tonight.

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews.

Thanks for reading!

Next time: Ch.6: Awakened to new miseries:

Kagome awakes to her own living hell,

with the cold Sesshomaru looming over her after a night of strange dreams that had awakened new desires within her.

Meanwhile Naraku begins to formulate a plan and Inuyasha fights the

inevitable.

See you soon!


	6. Awakened to new miseries

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever owned Inuyasha.

Ch.6: Awakened to new miseries.

Ch.6 up.

Recommended story: Meant to be

By: Queenbeth2

Status: incomplete

'So I prayed for help to the distant million stars...'

Summary: S/K: When Inuyasha and Kagome have a fight Kagome rushes home, she returns and is kidnapped by a cruel and clever Sesshomaru, but when Kagome starts to melt the ice around our conniving killers heart will he find that something's, or someone are more important than mere power?

Ch. Summary:

Kagome awakes to her own living hell,

with the cold Sesshomaru looming over her after a night of strange dreams that had awakened new desires within her.

Meanwhile Naraku begins to formulate a plan and Inuyasha fights the

inevitable.

**Fatal Love:**

Feudal era:

'Kagura's P.O.V:'

With me following, albeit reluctantly behind Kanna we began to slowly make our way to Naraku's chambers, though the word 'lair'

seemed more suited to that dank, dark hell hole he filled with his vile presence.

Once in a while, when walking past it, I had herd bursts of malicious laughter, that's when I knew his plans were going well...

man, hate giving him something to laugh about!

The entire walk to his chambers my thoughts had raced.

Trying to come up with some way to get out of telling him.

But each time I had come to the same conclusion.

I would have to tell him, there was no other way.

Kanna knocked softly before turning to me.

"Kagura, what is wrong?" She asked softly.

"What do you care?" I asked angrily.

She opened her mouth to respond but before she could utter a single word...

"Enter." Naraku demanded calmly.

We did so slowly.

Upon entering I saw that he was smiling,

not a good sign,

not a good sign at all.

He must know we have information...

"What have you found?" He demanded, looking only at me.

Seeing that she was not needed Kanna obediently left the room...

Traitor!

Where is her sense of sibling loyalty?

"Well...I umm...went to watch Inuyasha and his friends... as per your instructions..." I started, desperately trying to procrastinate.

"Those were my orders, yes, now quit withholding information and tell me Kagura... unless of coarse it is your desire for me to punish you for your disobedience, if that is the case then I will gladly..." He began cheerfully.

I could not bare to let him complete that sentence... or the knowledge

that he would not hesitate to carry out his unspoken threat.

"Ok!" I said finally. "I'll tell you." I said dismally,

still holding eye contact.

"A wise decision." He said nodding, his morphed smile broadening.

"Always remember Kagura..." He began.

Not this speech again!

"I hold your very life in my hands,

I would not hesitate to end it." He said, sounding absolutely giddy with glee at the prospect,

gesturing to the clay containers on the window seal that held my very heart.

At his words my throat closed up with the sheer fear I had experienced so seldom,

and I looked down in defeat.

"As I said before, we went and watched Inuyasha without change,

for hours on end, staying just far enough away to where he wouldn't sense us..." I started again.

After a few seconds of waiting Naraku grew impatient.

"Go on." He demanded through clenched teeth.

"We noticed they were all acting different...

dismal, and without hope...

but we couldn't place the reason for some time."

I told him softly.

I noticed that with each passing word his smile broadened with expectation.

How could I do this to Inuyasha?

Well, I have no choice,

no choice at all.

Taking a deep breath, I squared my shoulders and prepared to tell all.

Feudal era:

'Kagome's P.O.V:'

I awoke drowsily and fought to cling to sleep as the bright light of the sun beat down on my eyelids.

Last night I had had the most horrible nightmare!

I had returned to the feudal era after another fight with Inuyasha,

this one concerning Koga, only to be roughly slammed into a tree!

The next thing I knew I was standing face to face with Sesshomaru!

I couldn't believe my eyes!

Then he was telling me to go to sleep,

I guess at that point I must have past out because the next thing I remember is the feel of warm fur around me, as I drowsily wondered where it had come from, cuddling into it.

However, finding myself unable to open my eyes I decided it wasn't worth the effort and dozed back off.

Later I had been stirred by the feel of soft lips on mine,

responding drowsily as I had never before I had begun to wage a sensual war with my mouth's captor.

I remember the feel of a clawed hand running, slowly, though my hair, as another caressed the curves of my body at the same pace.

I moaned softly, murmuring his name,

unaware as to whether or not I had spoken out loud... Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru!

What was I doing having erotic dreams about Inuyasha's evil older brother?

My hormones must really be kicking in for me to be having those kinds of dreams about someone I hardly even know,

and someone I probably wouldn't like even if I did!

Though he is definitely cute...

he is off limits to me for sure.

Besides I don't need to be weaving fantasies around someone so dangerous,

especially someone who wouldn't hesitate to slaughter me mercilessly,

I thought drowsily.

I yawned softly before finally drifting back off to the sweet oblivion that was a dreamless sleep.

Feudal era:

'Kagura's P.O.V:'

'That's it, Naraku would not tolerate anymore procrastinations on my part, it was time to tell him' I thought as I squared my shoulders and took a deep, bracing, breath in.

"That's when we finally noticed the reason Inuyasha, and everyone else, had been acting so strangely..."

I began, still taking my time.

The longer it took for him to find out the information the longer it would take for him to do anything about it.

"Yes, what was it?" He prodded impatiently.

Well there was no way to prolong it now...

"It was... the girl... Kagome... she was not with them."

I relented finally, recalling the surprising sense of jealousy I had experienced when I had discovered for myself why they were all so upset.

Wishing Inuyasha would become so depressed when I was not around,

Wishing he would miss me.

But despite my jealousy I had realized that Naraku could do some real damage, whether he chose an emotional or physical attack on Inuyasha.

Inuyasha and his friends would not fight as well,

distracted by thoughts of missing Kagome and worries for her well-being.

And as for an emotional attack...

I got a cold chill down my spine just thinking of the limitless possibilities.

I was brutally roused from my speculations be a cold burst of laughter.

Raising my head again I met Naraku at eye level just as he through back his head and continued to laugh menacingly.

I knew that the more joy Naraku expressed the more torture,

of one kind or another was in store for Inuyasha.

I stood silently, waiting for his laughter to die down,

my fists clenched uselessly at my sides,

hating Naraku,

hating myself.

I thought I would die, then and there, of the rage boiling overpoweringly inside me.

"Oh this shall be enjoyable!" Naraku said, his voice filled with evil joy.

"What will you do now Inuyasha?" He thought aloud.

I wanted to punch him so bad I can taste it!

Finally he turned to me.

"You may go now Kagura, you are of no more use to me,

for the time being." He said calmly.

At this point Kanna entered the room once again,

and I realized she had never really left.

I left the room and closed the door.

Walking a few feet away before silently coming back and leaning against the door, Straining my ears in an attempt at hearing their hushed conversation.

"Here is what we shall do..." Naraku started quietly.

As I listened a tight knot of anxiety began to form in the pit of my stomach,

My soul began to boil with rage,

and my heart began to weep silent,

unseen,

tears of misery.

'Please forgive me Inuyasha!'

Feudal era:

'Kagome's P.O.V:'

I must have dozed back off because suddenly I herd a harsh voice directly above me and I had not sensed anyone near.

"Wake up wench!" The voice said.

That Inuyasha!

"Sit!" I demanded groggily,

slightly confused when I did not here an immediate 'thunk' following my command.

"What?" The now outraged voice demanded.

Wait, that doesn't sound like Inuyasha at all.

But who was it though?

Hey, that sounds just like...

No!

Then... those dreams... they weren't dreams...

well except that last one... that had to have been a dream,

a weird, twisted, dream, but a dream just the same.

Wait!

So Sesshomaru really had kidnapped me?

Oh no!

What am I going to do?

...Just breath... try to calm down...

"I said get up wench!

I am loosing patients with you,

and, trust me, you don't want that to happen." He warned angrily.

"If you don't get up this instant I will..." He continued.

So it is him!

My eyes instantly flew open with the realization.

"Finally, your up, one more second and,

well lets just say your awakening would have been much less pleasant." He said.

So this was what he called pleasant?

"I said get up!" He said, grabbing my wrist and pulling me roughly to my feet before I could even think to move.

He glared at me momentarily, his hand still firmly clasped around my wrist.

Just that tiny bit of physical contact made me remember my dream,

and then,

I couldn't help it.

I blushed.

He glanced at me once again, his expression unchanging,

though I sensed that he was curious as to why I had blushed.

Finally he let go of my wrist, turning his back to me.

"There is some rabbit over there, eat it." He said simply,

gesturing toward the dying fire and the already cooked rabbit that lay near it.

Well, that was surprisingly considerate.

"Don't need you dying on me." He mumbled as he walked away.

I stand corrected.

I wanted to know what was going on.

why did he kidnap me?

Where were we going?

I didn't think it would be smart to ask questions yet, however,

and instead I walked silently to the rabbit,

looking down at it suspiciously.

I wouldn't have eaten it at all except I felt my stomach rumble with hunger and figured I should eat while I could,

Sesshomaru wouldn't poison the food anyways,

he needed me for something,

plus he wouldn't waste his time poisoning someone,

or something when he clearly took great pleasure in doing the task by hand.

Or at least that was the impression I had gained on the few times I had seen Sesshomaru when I was with Inuyasha.

Shaking my had to clear it of thought I ate the rabbit quickly,

trying not to think of my current situation.

"Come on wench, it is time to go." Sesshomaru said eventually.

"My name is not wench, it's Kagome." I said in automatic defiance.

He glared angrily at me before replying.

"I will call you by any title I deem worthy of you, human."

He said coolly.

"Now come here!" He demanded, the icy anger still present in his voice.

I was slightly frightened but, deciding not to let him know that,

walked up to him, seemingly fearlessly.

He stared hard into my eyes for what felt like forever,

seemingly trying to decide something.

As I looked into his eyes with false bravery my fear disappeared,

replaced by the same feeling I had had when he had touched my wrist.

I averted my eyes quickly, worried he would sense the direction my thoughts had taken.

He must have seen it as a sign of submission.

"Let us go." He said before flinging me carelessly onto his back and darting off.

And I thought Koga was fast!

If Koga made Inuyasha look slow Sesshomaru made it look as if he wasn't even moving!

Ah yes, Inuyasha...

The doubts came swarming in.

Does he know Sesshomaru has me?

Does he care?

Is he still mad about what happened with Koga?

Thoughts of Inuyasha raced from my mind as a cold wind began to hit hard on my face.

I got instant goose bumps, and despite my will,

my teeth began to chatter.

I ducked my head down, in an attempt to shield it from the brutal wind, unwittingly resting my head right in the crook of Sesshomaru's neck,

breathing in his strong scent of thunderstorms and danger.

As I began to doze off I felt the warm fur of his pelt wrap seemingly hesitantly around my shoulders.

When I glanced at it warily, but made no protest it wrapped tightly around me, warming me instantly.

My goose bumps faded and my teeth stopped chattering.

I could only sigh in relief, nuzzling absently into the side of Sesshomaru's neck as I fell, peacefully to sleep.

Freestyle: Thanks for reviewing, I wrote as fast as I could, sorry for keeping you waiting.

Courtnie: Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you liked it.

Here's an update.

Jane Clay: I'm glad, thanks for reviewing.

dreamz: I have fixed the spelling errors concerning the swords, and will do so for the eyes, thank you for informing me.

thanks for reviewing.

JoWashington: I have been informed of those errors and as I said have corrected the sword one and will correct the eye's one.

Thanks for the corrections,

and thanks for reviewing.

a/n: That's it for ch.6! Hope you liked it!

Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed thus far,

please continue to do so.

I look forward to hearing from you!

Remember: the more you of you that review the faster I will update. ( Sorry about that but it's the only way I can get people to review.)

I will update soon, hopefully.

That's it for now.

Read and review.

Thanks for reading!

Next time: Ch.7:'Inuyasha's futile decisions.' After some manipulative prodding, done by Miroku,

Inuyasha finally decides to rescue Kagome,

meanwhile Sesshomaru finds himself doing some rescuing of his own.

See you next time!


	7. Inuyasha's futile decisions

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever owned Inuyasha.

A/n: I have begun working on another story now and already have the first Ch. done, it will be posted soon.

It's an I/K/S (Inuyasha/Kagome/Sesshomaru.) and it takes place solely in the modern era.

It's called:

**Torn in two**

For information, comments, or ideas concerning this new story feel free to email me. (Email in profile.)

Or if you just feel like chatting that's cool too,

I love hearing from fellow Inuyasha fans!

Ch.7: Inuyasha's futile decisions

Ch.7 up.

Recommended story: To bear witness

By: striking falcon

Status: complete

'Round and round, the planets revolve round the sun...'

Summary: S/K: When Inuyasha and Kagome have a fight Kagome rushes home, she returns and is kidnapped by a cruel and clever Sesshomaru, but when Kagome starts to melt the ice around our conniving killers heart will he find that something's, or someone are more important than mere power?

**Ch. Summary: **After some manipulative prodding, done by Miroku,

Inuyasha finally decides to rescue Kagome,

Meanwhile Sesshomaru finds himself doing some rescuing of his own.

**Fatal Love:**

Feudal era:

'Inuyasha's P.O.V:'

I yawned loudly, blinking in an attempt to get my eyes to focus, no luck.

I had been out half of the night, pacing, thinking, pacing, punching things, pacing...

trying to decide what to do,

I know I should go get her, just as I have known all along,

she would do the same for me, in a heartbeat.

There were just so many possibilities to consider...

After all, Sango and Miroku had a point,

I usually do rush into things,

without even the slightest bit of planning.

If I did that now Kagome might end up dead,

I couldn't go on if that happened...

Knowing Sesshomaru we couldn't dupe him...

as much as I hate to admit it,

Sesshomaru isn't an idiot.

I won't get Kagome unless I hand over the Tetsusaiga (a/n: Yes the spelling is correct, I checked.)

but without it I wouldn't be able to protect her,

wouldn't be able to defeat Naraku.

Dammit!

Couldn't Sesshomaru have waited until after I kicked Naraku's ass to start kidnapping people?

Especially Kagome!

What was he thinking?

That Kagome was the only person I would give up the Tetsusaiga for?

Well he was right; I guess he's even less of an idiot than I thought.

And I guess I will have to give the whole matter some more thought.

Just then Miroku popped out of nowhere and sat down beside me.

"Why the long face Inuyasha?

Is this decision truly so difficult for you?" Miroku asked.

"Feh!" Was my response.

"It all comes down to a sword or the woman you love." Miroku said.

Wow!

It all sounded so simple when he said it...

wait, who said...

"Who said I love Kagome?" I demanded angrily.

"Inuyasha, its plain as day on your face,

anyone who looks at you when she is here,

then when she's away could tell." He stated matter of facedly.

I began to respond when he interrupted me.

this monk is really getting on my nerves!

"Eh, eh, eh, Inuyasha,

don't even give me that 'I'm in love with Kikyo nonsense..." He started.

"But I am in..." I started to protest.

"Because Kikyo is never around and I don't see you acting like this constantly." He finished, as if he hadn't even herd me.

(a/n: I can't stand Kikyo! No offense to Kikyo fans.

She's just so bitter and mean, how can anyone stand her?)

Why did he have to be so logical?

Could he be right?

The more I thought about it the more I thought so.

I guess somehow,

without me even realizing it,

all my feelings for Kikyo slowly melted away and my heart opened up to Kagome.

I had probably started loosing feelings for Kikyo once she had started trying to kill everyone, including Kagome,

yet Kagome had never done anything to hurt her in return,

I guess they truly are two very different people.

Could I possibly be in love with Kagome?

And if so does she return my feelings?

Miroku's voice snapped me back to reality.

"Inuyasha, this is enough procrastinating." He started, thinking a second before continuing. "And the longer we wait the more could happen to Kagome." Miroku said, his statement ripe with hidden meanings.

Miroku knows as well as I that Sesshomaru wouldn't let her come to serious harm while she was 'in his care' - But if he lost his patients with her... my stomach curdled with anxiety at the mere thought.

Fortunately that was extremely unlikely to happen.

What Miroku implied was that was that the more time Kagome and Sesshomaru spent together the closer they might become...

and what if Kagome could befriend Sesshomau?

Could grow to love him?

The thought alone had me jumping up,

my fists at the ready,

growling softly.

Man Miroku sure new what buttons to push!

Miroku smirked in satisfaction,

earning yet another glare from me.

"Well Inuyasha?" Miroku asked finally.

"Let's get this over with." I said, walking out.

On my way I herd Sango and Shippo run into the room.

"Did it work?" Shippo asked, excitedly jumping up and down.

"Don't all my plans?" Miroku returned smugly.

"So conceitedly manipulative." Sango said, shaking her head and trying to sound disapproving.

Though she couldn't hide the smile of joy that lit her features.

Miroku smiled in response.

"Hey it was your idea." Miroku said, effectively passing the blame.

"Exactly!" Sango exclaimed as if he had just proven her point.

"Idea stealer!" Sango accused playfully.

"I told you, he'd probably prefer a man-to-man talk, he's probably tired of all you women and your nosey antics." Miroku said firmly.

"Our nosey antics?" Sango said angrily,

narrowing her eyes dangerously.

At this point I couldn't take it anymore and walked out.

We'd get ready quickly, then go rescue Kagome, after she apologized of course.

Though I was happy with my decision I still tired of all my 'friends'

and their constant meddling.

They need to just let me live my life,

and get their own.

Oh, who am I kidding?

'I've got the best friends in the world.' I thought happily,

smiling for the first time since Kagome's departure.

Feudal era:

'Sesshomaru's P.O.V:'

As I dashed through the woods, leaping nimbly over fallen trees and branches, I thought back a few hours to when we had just begun the day:

The woman had laid her head right in the crook of my neck,

I had been so surprised I had nearly quit running,

fortunately I had managed to continue.

Though I knew I should stop the woman's impertinent behavior,

I found myself reluctant to do so.

It just felt so good,

having her near me.

Then her teeth had started to chatter,

I myself had been unaffected by the chill in the air,

but, judging by her reaction,

she was not so fortunate.

I could not figure out why the knowledge of her discomfort bothered me,

but it did.

I had felt the need to aid her.

Not one to go against my instincts I had wrapped my pelt around her.

Contrary to what I might have expected she had not grown frightened,

she seemed to take it all in stride,

been comforted, to such an extent she had even fallen asleep.

For some reason her lack of fear pleased me immensely. :

Now as I continued to race through the thick woods the woman's warm breath on my neck became even more distracting.

Suddenly she sneezed, some of her hair falling with the action.

My first thought was that she looked absolutely adorable.

I viciously pushed that though aside.

Thinking of her sneeze I realized that she must still be cold.

Without even realizing it I tightened my pelt around her.

A few hours later

I continued to run, unaffected by the time that had passed.

The girl had awoken and, although she had kept silent,

I knew that she was probably weary of the constant movement,

being unable to stretch her legs,

and she had most likely become hungry.

Though why it should concern me I did not know.

I stopped abruptly and unwrapped my pelt from around her before releasing her.

She fell nimbly to her feet.

She must have had her practice.

I do not know why the thought of her leaning close to Inuyasha made me angry, furious even,

but it undeniably did.

"We shall be resting here for a few moments,

take this time to stretch your legs and eat, I will return shortly."

I began to walk away then glanced back at her momentarily.

"Do not attempt to escape, I can catch you quite easily." I informed her as an after thought.

Still receiving no response I turned around to look at her fully.

She appeared to be blissfully lost in thought staring at the scenery,

though how she could be so unaffected by her current situation I did not no, This woman was definitely strange.

I found her lack of response to my orders infuriating.

"Answer me when I speak to you worthless wretch!" I demanded angrily, narrowing my eyes at her in warning.

"Geeze, sorry!" She responded.

At the sound of her apology I relaxed, though it had not sounded in any way sincere to my ears.

"You are forgiven, but do not make the mistake again." I answered wearily.

"As I said, I will be back shortly." I told her before turning on my heal and walking off without a backward glance.

I had to go check and see if Inuyasha was headed toward my castle yet,

he may not have left yet, and even if he has he would still be a great deal behind me.

But if he cared for this girl as much as I had come to believe he did he would already be on his way to the castle.

I must be ready for his appearance.

I was about to begin looking around when I herd a muffled gasp of fright.

That must be the girl, but if she is in danger why didn't I since it?

I must have become distracted.

Dammit!

The thought of her in danger sent a cold chill down my spine.

Without thinking of my reasons I quickly turned and ran, as if my very life depended on it,

in the direction of the girl.

I hope she's ok!

Review responses:

Yuki: thanks for reviewing,

glad you like it.

Do they really call you Kagome?

That's cool,

barely any of my friend even know what Inuyasha is.

GeMaNgEl007: Thanks for reviewing, and, even though I only needed 3 more reviews I will continue now since you requested it.

Hope you like the Ch., which as you have probably read,

is dedicated to you.

enjoy!

Yuki: Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you like it,

Do they really call you Kagome? That's tight, barely any of my friends even know what Inuyasha is.

A/n: Well hope you all enjoyed ch.7!

I know, I know, another cliffy.

Oh, b.t.w: They will be reaching Sesshy's castle soon, and Naraku makes his appearance in ch.10(most likely.) - That's it for the hints though.

Thanks for reading.

Please review.

Next time:

Ch.8:

Thoughts of protection:

Koga worries for Kagome's safety as Sesshomaru defends it.

See you soon!


	8. Thoughts of protection

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever owned Inuyasha.

Ch.8: Thoughts of protection

Ch.8 up.

Recommended story: Inexcusable nature

By: Just A Starving Writer

Status: Complete

'And we always seek after love and peace forever more...'

Summary: S/K: When Inuyasha and Kagome have a fight Kagome rushes home, she returns and is kidnapped by a cruel and clever Sesshomaru, but when Kagome starts to melt the ice around our conniving killers heart will he find that something's, or someone are more important than mere power?

Ch. Summary: Koga worries for Kagome's safety as Sesshomaru defends it.

**Fatal Love:**

Feudal era:

'Koga's P.O.V:'

At the feel of the morning light on my eyelids I slowly raised them before letting out a load yawn.

I stretched lazily and glanced around the cave in boredom.

It had been days and still no sign of trouble.

I hate it when this happens!

You go days without trouble then suddenly disaster hits!

I don't mind the second part; I thrive on the chaos of disaster,

It's the first part I have a problem with.

Boredom is just so... boring!

I sat up just as Hakkaku entered the cave.

"Anything?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Nope, no sign of trouble." He announced smiling,

Clearly pleased at the prospect of yet another day with little to do.

But, in my opinion, having little to do made room for boredom,

boredom made room for thinking,

And I had done allot of that lately.

And to make matters worse I had thought of little else sense Kagome.

She had all but consumed my thoughts since that day in the woods, the day of our first kiss.

Then Inuyasha had come leaping out of the bushes like some raving lunatic,

rambling on about betrayed trust!

There is no way that Kagome had betrayed his trust by kissing me,

she was my woman after all and she had every right to do so.

Plus Inuyasha had kissed that Kikyo wench plenty.

He doesn't deserve Kagome!

He's such a hypocrite!

He can't possibly love her half as much as I love her if the way he treats her is any confirmation.

I'd seen the way he had screamed at her when he saw us kissing.

When I'd seen how upset and hurt he had made her I had just wanted to pull her into my arms and hold her tight,

but she'd asked me to go, and I couldn't deny Kagome anything.

If she needed time I'd give her time.

She's probably went home anyway,

that's what she usually does when she and dog-breath get into a spat.

Its just wasn't usually concerning me.

Well if she did go home I hope she made it ok.

Knowing Inuyasha he wouldn't have paid her much mind while he was mad at her.

At least I know she will be safe at home, wherever her home is,

I had never given it much thought.

But it was distracting having thoughts of her and her safety on my mind during battle, at least now my mind would be eased,

a little.

Well if her and that half-breed don't come passing through here soon I will have to go check on her.

Or at least that is the excuse I'll use,

in truth I just need to see her.

"Thinking of Kagome again boss?" Hakkaku asked from beside me.

When did he sit down?

"However did you know?" I asked sarcastically.

"Ahh, it's a gift." He responded, trying to sound wise,

and struggling to keep a straight face.

"I was thinking of Kagome, yes" I responded.

"I thought as much,

you really do love her, don't you Koga?" He asked.

"I do." I responded sincerely.

"Well I'm glad,

as far as females get, it doesn't get any better than Kagome!" He said enthusiastically.

I laughed out loud at how completely happy he sounded at the prospect of having Kagome for a 'sister.'

"I'm glad you feel that way." I told him, suppressing another chuckle.

Just as quickly as he had become so happy, he became once again serious.

He patted my shoulder lightly.

"I'm happy for you boss." He said sincerely before standing and heading in a different direction.

I frowned slightly.

Hakkaku said it as if she was already here,

already mine.

Of course she already is my woman,

I claimed her,

but she hasn't exactly agreed to it, yet,

and, after seeing the way mutt-face treats her,

I don't want to force her into anything.

I just hope that, wherever she is,

she's ok.

Feudal era:

'Kagome's P.O.V:'

I'd thought I had sensed something just before Sesshomaru had gotten impatient and walked away, but I couldn't be certain.

If there was something, surely Sesshomaru would have sensed it,

right?

I glanced around uneasily before removing my back pack and quickly

and pulling out the bow and arrows I had forgotten I carried.

Setting my bow carefully aside I set the quiver of arrows on my back and picked up my bow once again.

I listened intently for any signs of approaching footsteps.

Nothing.

I sighed and visibly relaxed.

Perhaps I had overreacted,

maybe I'm just getting paranoid.

Well you get kidnapped by one Yokai you could easily get attacked by another.

After another suspicious look around I decided I had imagined it after all and picked up my bag,

moving it to sit on a nearby boulder.

My throat had gone dry at the prospect of approaching danger.

Remembering the Pepsi in my bag I opened one and took a grateful gulp.

I set it aside and glanced around at my surroundings.

I couldn't help but marvel at how much more natural beauty there was in this era.

I was trying not to think about my current 'kidnapped' situation,

and it was surprisingly easy to forget in this pretty wooded area,

in the fading sunlight, with the sweet aroma of flowers wafting in the air.

Suddenly I got it,

that icy cold feeling.

There's a jewel shard near by and it's closing in quick.

Jumping to my feet I grabbed my bow and glanced around quickly.

Nothing.

Just then I herd raspy breathing coming from directly behind me.

I spun around, gasping in surprise at the sight of the giant Bear Yokai,

The biggest I had ever seen!

I sensed the jewel shard embedded in its right arm.

How am I gonna get out of this one?

"Ahh, what a pretty human you are.

You look like you will make a very tasty snack!

And look, jewel shards too,

added incentive!" The giant Bear Yokai exclaimed.

I glanced around uneasily, searching for an advantage.

"Do not think of escaping or fighting,

I can easily catch or overpower a weak human like you..." It, 'or is it a he?' added.

Catching me off guard he pushed me roughly to the ground,

and brought down his right arm at full force.

Knowing that the shard made his already powerful arm much stronger I knew that I would not survive a direct hit.

I rolled to the side quickly, barely avoiding the fatal hit.

I grabbed an arrow and, realizing all to late that the distance was much to short to shoot at, dug it swiftly into his wrist, flinging the jewel shard out in the process.

'Yay, point for me!' I cheered mentally,

though I knew the cheering hardly suited the situation.

He growled in outrage and I took the time to roll out of his reach,

I leapt up an knocked an arrow.

"I would have shown you mercy, given you a quick death,

but now you will get none from me, weak human!" He roared.

I pulled back my bow in one expert motion.

"Don't worry..." I started softly.

"I won't show you any either, and stop calling me that,

I am not weak!" I said angrily, letting go of the string.

My arrow flew straight through his heart.

"You will regret this!" He said furiously just before he was obliterated into dust and blowing away on the gentle breeze.

I sighed in relief, visibly relaxing.

I grabbed my soda, taking a much-needed drink before setting it aside again.

That's when I sensed him, Sesshomaru, how long had he been there?

Just then eleven more Bear Yokai leapt into the clearing, effectively knocking all other thoughts from my mind.

My eyes widened in disbelief.

They surrounded me quickly.

One knocked the bow from my hand as two more restrained my arms.

"You may have killed our leader but you won't get all of this together!" The one on my left said angrily.

The one that had knocked my bow away walked up to me.

"You may have slain my father but I assure you I will be much more of a challenge." He said smiling.

"Wanna bet?" I asked, trying to sound confident while stalling for time to think of a plan.

"Actually, I do." He said, his smile broadening as he rested his had on my hip, a strange look in his eyes.

"Don't touch me!" I said furiously, my whole body stiffening with fright.

Just then we herd muffled oaths from the surrounding Bear Yokai as two of them fell lifelessly to the ground.

"Are you alright?" A cool voice asked me from a few feet away.

I looked up and saw Sesshomaru, I couldn't believe how relieved I was to see him!

a/n: And that's it for ch.8.

Yes, it was another cliffy, but I am already done writing ch.9 and all I have to do is copy it onto the computer and it will be ready to post soon.

On a separate note,

my new story Torn in two is officially updated, yet!

Torn in two summary:

I/K/S:

Best friends Kagome and Inuyasha go off to college, (along with the rest of the Inuyasha gang.) where Kagome meets Inuyasha's half-brother for the first time.

But when sparks start to fly between Kagome and Sesshy and her and Inuyasha's friendship begins to develop into something more will Kagome be able to choose between them? Read and Review!

If you have liked this story so far you will probably like this next one too.

Its more upbeat than Fatal Love, and it's definitely got more melodrama.

Though I'm still not sure who Kagome will choose.

Ok,

anyways,

As I said, read and review!

thanks for reading!

Next time: 'In the defensive position of growing affection'

Sesshomaru saves Kagome from the pack of Bear Yokai that have come out of nowhere, with help from her of coarse,

and Kagome realizes that she is making a fatal mistake,

she is growing to like Sesshomaru!

See you soon!


	9. In the defensive position of growing aff

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever owned Inuyasha.

A/n: main event in this chapter: Finishing off the Bear Yokai tribe.

Ch9: In the defensive position of growing affection

Ch.9 up.

'Growing, growing, woe baby we can work it out... '

Summary: S/K: When Inuyasha and Kagome have a fight Kagome rushes home, she returns and is kidnapped by a cruel and clever Sesshomaru, but when Kagome starts to melt the ice around our conniving killers heart will he find that something's, or someone are more important than mere power?

Ch. Summary: Sesshomaru saves Kagome from the pack of Bear Yokai that have come out of nowhere, with help from her of course,

and Kagome realizes that she is making a fatal mistake,

she is growing to like Sesshomaru!

**Fatal Love:**

Feudal era:

'Kagome's P.O.V:'

"You five take care of him!" The apparent new leader of the Bear Yokai pack ordered, still sounding sure of himself.

Sesshomaru chuckled softly as five of the remaining nine charged after him.

I turned my attention away from him and back to my own battle.

I lifted my legs and kicked as hard as I could, throwing the new leader, at least temporarily to the ground.

The bear at the leader's side glared at me angrily.

"Why you little wench!" He said furiously.

"My name is not 'wench' it's Kagome!" I said, as I had hoped,

it only succeeded in further angering him.

Perfect.

He pulled his clawed fist back to punch me.

The two restraining me quickly released their grips in order to avoid getting hit.

I ducked quickly, using my hands to trip the two that had been at my side.

I dived out of the way, landing roughly on the ground as the one that was attempting to punch me found himself unable to handle the momentum he had created and flew face first into the hard ground.

I took this time to jump to my feet and back out of their reach quickly, while searching frantically for my bow.

That's when my back hit something, or someone.

Glancing cautiously over my shoulder I sighed in relief when I saw that it was Sesshomaru.

Making eye contact with him I found my own unable to turn away from the shadowed depths of his stone cold eyes.

A growl from nearby gained our attention and he nodded to me curtly before we both returned to our respective plights.

Well at least Sesshomaru seemed to be handling his five with ease.

Suddenly a small smile tugged at the corners of my lips as I realized that it felt right, somehow, having Sesshomaru fight by my side,

(metaphorically speaking.) however temporary this alliance might be at this point I can't say I mind it.

The four I had had down quickly got to there feet and headed towards me.

The new leader glared at me in outrage before pulling back his hand to strike me.

Seeing no way to avoid it I desperately closed my eyes in fearful expectation.

The next thing I herd were three simultaneous yowls of pain.

I opened my eyes slowly and they widened in disbelief at the pinkish glow now radiating from my skin.

The same glow, I realized slowly, that now surrounded three of the four Bear Yokai, effectively obliterating them.

What was going on?

My eyelids grew unbearably heavy and I slowly sank to the ground.

The fourth one came charging at me.

It neared me only to have itself lifted by the neck, which snapped effortlessly, before being carelessly tossed aside.

The next thing I knew Sesshomaru was kneeling beside me as I stared at him through dazed eyes.

He must have finished off his five before my last one charged me.

For an instant I thought I saw concern shining in the dark depths of his usually emotionless eyes.

But then I blinked and I realized I must have imagined it.

"What's wrong with you wench?" He asked coldly.

Yep.

I had definitely imagined it.

"I, I don't know..." I started hesitantly, glancing wearily at my still faintly glowing skin.

"It's never done that before." I added.

"What's never done what before?" He asked, slowly lifting a brow in question.

"Oh." He said, seeming to come to some realization.

"Ignorant wench, when I had asked what was 'wrong with you' I had been questioning your intelligence, a question I have now answered for myself.

How in the world had you managed to get an entire tribe of Bear Yokai on you in such a short period of time alone?" He questioned.

"I am not ignorant!

And what do you mean 'how did I manage to get an entire tribe of Bear Yokai on me...' They came after me!

And I had everything under control until you came along and um… distracted me!" I said, furiously fumbling for words.

He just rolled his eyes.

"If I had not returned when I did you would be dead now." He said simply.

"I didn't need your help; it just saved some time that's all.

I could have easily handled them on my own!" I insisted.

Ok, so I'm lying, but this guy is entirely to sure of himself, it's infuriating!

"Believe what you will." He said angrily.

Hey, wait...

"Hey, didn't it surprise you even a little that I was glowing pink?" I demanded.

"It had sure surprised me!" I informed him bluntly.

"No, it hadn't, I knew from past experience that you possessed Miko abilities, though I had not known they were so advanced, and it is odd that you are experiencing a more advanced level now." He mused.

Snapping out of his thoughts he pulled me roughly to my feet before continuing.

"Now, it is time to go, we have wasted enough time." He said, returning to his angry state he had been in previous my question.

"Fine." I said.

I retrieved my bow and threw it and my quiver of arrows back into my bag, that was now back on my back and retrieved the shard of the jewel that had thrown during the battle, placing it with the other shards around my neck.

"What was that you were drinking?" Sesshomaru asked, his demeanor quickly changing from angry to curious.

I thought of not telling him, just to make him angry, but I didn't have the energy.

"It's a Pepsi..." I started, getting into detail about it's contents.

I reached into my bag and, pulling another one out, tossed it to him.

He quickly figured out how to open it and did so quickly before looking at it suspiciously,

before glancing at me, deciding it was probably ok and taking a drink.

I couldn't help but laugh at the expression of infuriated bafflement that crossed his features.

'Forgot to warn him about the carbonation." I thought happily, laughing again.

"Do not laugh at me human." He instructed me somberly.

I nodded dumbly before, unable to contain it any longer,

started laughing again.

I was starting to see more sides of Sesshomaru and I found that

the more I saw of his personality the more I grew to like him.

And I realized, frowning suddenly, that that could be a fatal mistake.

Review responses:

Sesshy's human love: I'm glad you like it!

Most likely.

Am I keeping you on the edge of your seat?

I am glad you think their cute.

Don't worry; I don't plan to stop,

though progress maybe slower since I've been working on 'Torn in two' more now, its hard to believe I already have 8 chapters on that story too.

I'll try to keep the chapters long.

Your welcome.

Thanks for reviewing.

black-fox13: Glad you like it,

Koga usually does act hypocritical,

yelling at Inuyasha for putting her in danger yet never around to protect her himself.

When have I mentioned the government?

Honestly, I can not recall mentioning it.

Will do.

Thank you for reviewing.

inlovewithsesshomaru:

I will be updating soon and I'm glad you like it.

kagamoesiun:

Hello again,

Yes Kagome is in trouble,

luckily Sesshy is here to save the day!

I'm happy you like it.

Thanks allot for reviewing again.

MythraPenDragon:

Thank you!

I truly do love positive reviews!

You are one of my fav. reviewers!

Thanks for reviewing!

yuki:

Hello again,

sure no prob.

ttus.

Foxykirby:

you sound like my best friend,

she is always sugar high.

I'm glad you like it!

Will do!

thanks for reviewing.

I'm-Sakura-the-Inu-Hanyou:

Sorry, can't help the POV changes.

Glad you like it!

thanks.

thank you for reviewing.

A/n: And that's it for ch.9, hope you all enjoyed reading it!

I know that ch. was short, compared to my usual ones but I wanted to wait till ch.10 to add in more of other characters, I figured I'd just let Sesshy and Kag have this ch. to themselves.

I will update soon, well after I get the next ch. of Torn in two done anyways.

A special thanks to everyone that has been loyal readers/reviewers since the beginning of this story, thank you!

You reviewers are my main motivation to get chapters done quicker.

Please review.

Thanks for reading!

Next time: Ch.10:

Naraku's appearance:

Naraku finally makes his appearance,

Inuyasha's belated decision to rescue Kagome is met

with new complications,

and Sesshomaru finds himself increasingly drawn toward

'Inuyasha's Miko.'

See you soon!


	10. Naraku's appearence

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever owned Inuyasha

Sorry no S/K in this chapter, as they took over all of chapter 9.

Ch.10: Naraku's appearance.

Ch.10 up. Yay!

A/n: I think I will probably quit the recommendations now, I'm running out of stories to recommend, I haven't read that many S/K fics.

If anyone would like me to recommend a story they have read I will do so, just send your recommended story to my email: title, author, and status and I will recommend it on my story. (This includes stories you may have written.) Any length is fine; the only requirement is that it is an S/K fic.

Thanks!

'Look up at the sky, Every Heart is shining all today...'

Summary: S/K:

When Inuyasha and Kagome have a fight Kagome rushes home, she returns and is kidnapped by a cruel and clever Sesshomaru, but when Kagome starts to melt the ice around our conniving killers heart will he find that something's, or someone are more important than mere power?

Ch. Summary: Naraku finally makes his appearance,

Inuyasha's belated decision to rescue Kagome is met

with new complications,

and Sesshomaru finds himself increasingly drawn toward

'Inuyasha's Miko.'

**Fatal Love:**

Feudal era:

'Inuyasha's P.O.V:'

I sat at the river bank and sighed in frustration.

Then I sighed again, this time as loudly as possible in order to gain their attention.

No luck.

I splashed my face with some of the river water,

wishing it would wash away some of my exhaustion.

No luck with that either.

Today just obviously wasn't my day.

"Come on you guys, we're burning daylight here!" I shouted,

growing more annoyed by the minute.

I plucked a flower from the river's bank, glancing at it absently

and doing a double take before sighing again,

Kagome's favorite flower, of all the flowers...

I shook my head, angry at the situation,

angry at myself.

I should have went after her immediately,

that's what I should have done,

but I didn't think.

I was to angry to think,

to really think about all the things that could happen to Kagome,

alone in the forest... with Sesshomaru.

Stupid!

What was I thinking? ... Oh yeah, I wasn't.

Well that's all in the past, I need to look to the future,

I need to stop sitting here, thinking about the fact that she was kidnapped, and start rescuing her dammit!

I got up, my new resolution in mind,

and headed towards the hut,

prepared to drag Miroku and Sango out by force if it came to that.

Just as I neared the hut Miroku, Sango, and Shippo came charging out, with Keade shortly behind them.

"Ready." Sango and Miroku said in unison.

"Why can't I go?" Shippo demanded.

"Because Shippo... we already explained, it could be very dangerous,

and if Sesshomaru kidnapped one of us, who's to say he wouldn't try to get another one of us?" Sango tried reasonably.

"He only kidnapped Kagome because he was positive Inuyasha would come to save her, he couldn't be positive about Inuyasha saving me,

I'm not even sure he would!" Shippo argued.

"Now Shippo, we are not going to be gone long if you could..." Miroku started.

"We don't have time for this, be a man about this Shippo, no tears,

no arguments, we'll be back." I said, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Be a man... ok, I'll try." Shippo said, puffing out his chest importantly, not quite meeting my eyes.

"Good." I said, nodding before turning to Keade who clearly had something to say.

"Inuyasha?" Keade asked.

"What is it?" I demanded, impatient to get going now that I had made my decision.

"You must be prepared to give up the Tetsusaiga if you hope to have any chance of retrieving Kagome." She said.

"I know." I agreed annoyed.

"And are you?" Keade asked.

"Yes." I answered angrily.

"Then good luck." She said sincerely.

"Thanks." I replied before turning on my heal and heading off.

"Inuyasha?" She called again.

"Yeah?" I shouted back.

"Give Kagome my best." She requested.

"Will do." I said, flashing her a smile as I dashed into the forest.

Feudal era:

'Kagura's P.O.V:'

As we neared the village Inuyasha had been residing in as of late my stomach filled with dread, no matter what happened,

this would not be good.

We neared the hut that, if his scent was any indication,

he had recently left.

As we grew even nearer the hut Naraku realized this too and began to sift through the many scents of the village,

seeking Inuyasha's.

Ahh so he has decided to take his period of weakness soon,

his powers must already be waning.

I nearly smiled at the luck of it all,

fortunately I suppressed it as I discreetly pulled out my fan from my position behind him.

I stirred the wind, ever so slightly, just enough to clear a bit of Inuyasha's scent from the air, hoping Naraku would not notice in his weakened state.

Naraku growled softly when he could not detect Inuyasha's scent directly after the hut.

That should buy Inuyasha some time, though it will buy him little.

If he has let this hut at last it must mean that he is searching for Kagome and I can only hope, for her sake, that Inuyasha finds her before Naraku does.

My whole body shivered at the memory of what Naraku could do if angered.

I hid my shivering, lest Naraku notice, it would not due to have his growing suspicious.

Naraku grew visibly angry, fighting to keep calm, probably deciding that this turn of events could prove to 'provide a bit of amusement after all' disgusting.

As we reached the hut Naraku's smile broadened and the pit in my stomach grew.

"Keade." Naraku called, smiling.

Keade... the old woman?

What could he be up to?

Keade came out swiftly, bow at the ready.

"State you purpose here Naraku." She said, remaining outwardly calm, though the scent of her anxiety hung heavily on the air.

"Ahh Keade, ever the sister to Kikyo,

I've come to ask a question of you, answer me truthfully and I will spare your life. Naraku said 'generously.'

"I will answer no question for ye." Keade answered.

Brave, very brave, but stupid, I thought sympathetically.

"Foolish wench! Answer me this, where is Inuyasha now?" He demanded, smirking darkly.

"I shall not tell you!" She repeated, drawing back her bow and shooting an expertly aimed arrow at him, which even in his weakened state he dodged easily.

"Are you sure you will not tell me?

Are you that eager to end your life?" He asked, laughing in vicious delight.

The bastard!

He could recapture Inuyasha's trail, even in his weakened state,

he's just toying with her, planning to end her life no matter what she reveals, or fails to reveal.

Just witnessing the obvious delight he took in the mere prospect of ending a life made my stomach churn with disgust, and worse...

once I had been the same, but that was before... before Inuyasha.

"Despicable villian!" Keade said angrily, knocking another arrow and shooting it at his heart in one swift motion.

Naraku leapt nimbly to the sided, sighing with mock disappointment.

"Alas, I had hoped you would reveal his location to me, a final betrayal before I ended your life.

Pity, never the less, I shall enjoy this." Naraku said cheerfully.

Smiling, he headed towards her, releasing his claws.

A stray breeze caught his attention, breathing deeply he sighed in pleasure.

"Ahh Keade, it would seem your betrayal was not necessary,

though in truth I never thought it was, unfortunately I do not have the time to end your pathetic life now, you will just have to settle for Kagura." He said, turning away.

"Take care of her Kagura, and be quick about it." He added, following Inuyasha's scent into the forest.

What should I do?

I cannot bring myself to kill her, she did nothing to deserve it, and more importantly, Inuyasha is fond of her, though not in the same way he is fond of Kagome.

I opened my fan, as was expected of me.

There was no way to avoid killing her, at least none I could see,

Naraku would be expecting the bitter scent of her blood to drift

towards him, and soon.

If I do not kill her I will pay the price with my own life,

and that was a sacrifice I was not willing to make, for anyone.

Naraku was expecting the scent of her blood... wait, that's it...

I know what I have to do, though I will not enjoy it.

Drawing back my fan I took a deep breath, making sure my aim was slightly off, sure that she would attempt to leap out of the way,

I unleashed my wind.

"Dance of blades!" I called loudly, watching, waiting, hoping as the blades raced towards her.

As I had hoped she leapt to her left, slightly to late to avoid the blow,

I turned my eyes away as the blades cut deep into her shoulders and the blood ran down as she impact knocked her to the ground, and she cried out in pain.

Raising my fan once again I moved it in swift circles, sending a torrent of wind in Naraku's direction, hoping that if I sent over enough of the blood scent Naraku would mistakenly think that the old woman was dead... if this doesn't work...

Walking up to her I bowed my head, in a gesture of respect.

"I am sorry; harming you was unavoidable, though I did not want to,

I have little choice in my actions." I said quietly, to be sure that only she would here.

Looking at the wound I myself had inflicted I was relieved to see that it was not so bad, she would heal in due time.

"I hope that, given time, you might forgive me." I said sincerely, feeling uncharacteristically regretful for my actions as even more blood seeped from her wound.

Looking over my shoulder once more with remorse, knowing that she would never forgive me, as I feared no one I had wronged would.

Pulling a feather from my hair, I called up the wind and returned to Naraku, with a new heaviness in my heart.

Review responses:

Lady-crymsyn:

Thank you, will do.

Thanks for reviewing.

black-fox13:

No problem, I confuse myself and others too,

You have to give him credit though, at least he loves her...in his own way.

Thanks for reviewing.

Yusuki's Angel:

Thank you, got it.

Kikyouhater101:

Thank you!

I am updating this story along with three chapters for torn in two,

Hope you enjoy reading them.

Kikyo does suck doesn't she? She's bitter and tries to kill everyone,

I mean what's to like?

Thanks for reviewing

Knights who say nee:

Thank you!

Will do.

Thanks for reviewing.

Kikyouhater101:

Will do.

xsetosgirlx:

Thanks.

I'll try.  
Yeah, I know that chapter was a little on the

short side.

thanks for reviewing,

sesshoyasha:

Are you sure?

I got that from another fan's site.

alright then, thanks.

mirzet42:

Ok, thanks, I can't get onto the sight right now,

some 504 error or something.

Tia:

Will do, thanks.

kagome-kawaii:

thanks,

ok.

Do you?

me too!

A/n: Finally, chapter 10 is complete, it took me much longer than all the chapters recently posted on Torn in two, though I waited and posted them together, Chapter 11 should follow shortly.

Sorry there were no Sesshomaru or Kagome points in this chapter,

in chapter 11 Naraku attacks and he and Inuyasha battle it out.

More s/k in chapter 12, promise.

And, though I haven't written that chapter yet, Sesshy and Kagome finally reach the castle in chapter 14, yay!

That's as far as I have planned out at this point.

And as always any ideas for future chapters or events are more that welcome, just email me.

Thanks for reading!

Please review.

Next time: Naraku's threats and Inuyasha's apprehension.

Naraku and Inuyasha battle it out and Inuyasha discovers that he cannot yet rescue Kagome.

See you soon!


	11. Naraku's threats and Inuyasha's apprehen

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever owned Inuyasha

'Show me now; what kind of smiles do I come across...'

'Ch.11: Naraku's threats and Inuyasha's apprehension'

A/n: Does anyone know how to spell the name of Sango's weapon?

If you do please tell me, because as you all have probably figured out by now, when left to my own, I am clueless when it comes to spelling.

Thanks in advance!

Summary: S/K:

When Inuyasha and Kagome have a fight Kagome rushes home, she returns and is kidnapped by a cruel and clever Sesshomaru, but when Kagome starts to melt the ice around our conniving killers heart will he find that something's, or someone are more important than mere power?

Ch. Summary:

Naraku's threats and Inuyasha's apprehension.

Naraku and Inuyasha battle it out and Inuyasha discovers that he cannot yet rescue Kagome

**Fatal Love: **

Feudal era:

'Inuyasha's P.O.V:'

As I raced forward I picked it up, his scent,

and it was fast approaching.

"Damn! Of all the times." I mumbled, coming to a stop and turning in the direction of his scent.

"Inuyasha." Naraku said calmly, from a few yards away.

"Naraku." I returned angrily as Sango and Miroku finally caught up to me, stopping cold when they spotted Naraku.

"What do you want?" I demanded, for once more eager to do something other than fight him,

I have to save Kagome.

"What do I want? Well Inuyasha that is certainly no way to greet an old acquaintance such as myself." Naraku admonished.

"Feh!

I don't have time for this Naraku!" I said angrily.

"Oh, why ever not? To busy hunting for the few remaining jewel shards? Or perhaps you are searching for a missing comrade?" Naraku asked, laughing cruelly.

"What did you say?" I demanded angrily.

"Do not tell me you have not noticed your missing party member?" He exclaimed in mock surprise.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I lied.

"Are you attempting to tell me that you do not know that your little Kagome has vanished?" He questioned harshly.

How would he know Kagome was gone? I thought in a panic.

And worse, what if he knew where she went? I tried to remain outwardly calm.

"That's it; I've had enough of your mouth!" I shouted, pulling Tetsusaiga from its sheath and charging towards him.

"Ahh, so eager to fight Inuyasha?" He asked in evident amusement, dodging my blow easily.

"Wind scar!" I snarled.

Naraku dodged that attack as well, smiling all the while.

"Oh, poor Inuyasha, I fear you are going to tucker yourself out." He said laughing.

"Shut up bastard!" I said, noticing Miroku readying to release his wind tunnel. I pointed up, towards the poisonous insects that swarmed above us.

"What's going on?" I heard Sango ask.

"Apparently Naraku has discovered that Kagome is not with us." Came Miroku's murmured reply, as he covered his wind scar in his protective rosary beads once again.

"I see." Sango said grimly.

"Wind scar!" I tried again, watching in disgust as Naraku leapt easily out of the way.

"Damn." I said furiously.

"Inuyasha," Naraku started, laughing darkly. "Though in truth this is all greatly amusing, I did not come here for the purpose of fighting you, after all I could kill you anytime, but where's the fun in that?" He asked.

What is up with everyone telling me that they 'did not come to fight'? It's pissing me off!

"Whether you came to fight or not, you're going to have to." I said defiantly, noticing for the first time that Kagura loomed just yards away, her eyes down cast.

That's strange... I mused.

"Very well, you want a fight?

You've got one." Naraku said in annoyance.

Naraku charged, claws outstretched, slashing out at me, as I leapt away.

With a mere flick of his wrist Naraku made his summons and tons of demons burst forth into the clearing.

"Where did all these demons come from?" Miroku asked, beads of sweat already forming on his brow from fighting off many of the first wave of demons.

"Naraku must have had them all in the clearing, awaiting his summons to attack." Sango replied hurriedly, her own face drenched in sweat.

"I wish Kagome were here." Shippo said from his position behind Kirara.

"Yes Shippo, we all..."Sango started.

"Wait...Shippo?

I thought we asked you to wait with Keade in the village until we returned, this journey could prove dangerous." Sango said.

"Yeah, I know you did, but I've been in plenty of dangerous situations with you guys before and I really want to see Kagome again." Shippo said with a pleading look in his eyes.

"So I kind of snuck along, please let me come, please" Shippo begged.

Sango sighed as she continued to battle.

"What can I say? You make a good point and I really can't argue at the moment...

Very well, but stay out of the way of the demons." Sango relented wearily, unused to catering to Shippo's needs.

"Great!" Shippo said cheerfully.

"Hear that Inuyasha? I do get to come!" Shippo taunted, happy to throw it in my face as I was the most insistent that he stay.

"Shut up runt, can't you see that I'm busy?" I demanded distractedly as I dodged yet another of Naraku's attacks.

"Are you sure that was a wise decision?" Miroku asked Sango.

"No." She admitted.

"But he misses Kagome as much as the rest of us, I think he needs to see her, plus it was very brave of him to stole away under Kirara, I don't have the heart to say no." Sango explained.

"Very well..." He started, crying out in pain as a demon sank its claws into his forearm.

"Miroku, are you alright?" Sango asked in concern, quickly slaughtering the demon as Maraca removed its claws from his flesh.

"I'm fine Sango, don't worry about me." Miroku said, offering her a tentative smile.

I wish those two would just stop talking and fight! I thought in annoyance, glancing back at them.

Bad idea.

Naraku used his moment's advantage, pushing me into a tree and gripping my neck, applying enough pressure to clog my airways, simultaneously calling off the demons, leaving a sweating and out of breath Sango and Miroku to stare in open mouthed horror at his grip on my neck.

"You see Inuyasha," He began, leaning closer.

"I can kill you at anytime, remember that." He said, loosening his grip on my throat

as I choked for air.

"Bastard!" I cried furiously.

"Tisk, tisk, Inuyasha, you really should watch your language." He said happily

before frowning, serious once again.

"I will find her Inuyasha, I will find your precious Kagome,

one way or another,

and when I do..." He began, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"What do you want with Kagome?" I demanded,

not letting him continue with what I hoped was just his mad ranting.

"Oh not an awful lot,

just enough to mess with your pretty little head.

And how much would it pain you, Inuyasha, to know that when I have her I will kill her painfully,

slowly..." He started, cutting off my air once again.

"And how would it make you feel to hear her cries of pain as she dies,

dies by my hand, just as Kikyo did, just as you will.

Could you bear it if she cried out your name as she died,

begging for your help, while you stood by,

knowing there was nothing you could do to stop me,

nothing you could do to save her..." He continued.

In a last burst of strength I drew back my fist, my strength made greater by my fury,

how dare he say such things?

Punching him hard in the face, I knocked him backward as I fell to my feet.

"Shut up!

Don't you ever talk like that about Kagome!" I said furiously, punching him again in blind

rage.

Naraku leapt back, his face distorted with rage of his own.

"For that Inuyasha, when I get her, and I will get her,

I shall tell her exactly why you have not come to rescue her as she lay dying.

I believe I should inform her, quite blatantly that you might just be to busy 'fraternizing' with our darling Kikyo to come to her rescue, even if you are not.

I think she will find it believable, ne?

Perhaps I will even permit you to watch as the ounces of life slip from her body." He mused,

smiling despite the bruise already forming on his cheek..

"Why you...!"

"Eh, eh, eh, I'm afraid I haven't the time for this any longer Inuyasha,

as you know I have much to attend to.

It's been fun." He said, smirking as he and Kagura disappeared into the air.

Review responses:

dragontails: Will do.

Thanks for reviewing.

MythraPenDragon:

Thank you!

I'm glad you like it.

Sakura Tenvaiga:

Thanks.

Will do.

Sexykittykat:

I know I screwed up on the lyrics but I couldn't go back to fix them because I had already deleted my copy of that chapter.

animewiz:

Thanks.

Ashley41791:

Thank you.

Will do.

Kagome-kawaii:

Thanks,

will do.

There will be plenty of fluff in upcoming chapters.

killingperfectionbeauty:

Thanks.

I will.

Yes, she will in chapter 13 I think.

Thanks for reviewing.

Some1dat luves ur story:

Thank you.

None of my fighting chapters tend to be very long.

Thanks for reviewing.

A/n: That's it for chapter 11.

I hope you all liked it!

Chapter 12 will be posted soon.

I'm going to work on updating quicker in any case.

More s/k in chapter 12, yay!

I'm going to start working on chapter 12 immediately and after that I'll start

in on chapter 12 for Torn in two.

Thanks for reading.

Please review.

Next time: Chapter 12: Crumbling resolves:

Shippo is furious when Inuyasha announces that

they cannot save Kagome immediately

while Sesshomaru worries about the strange affect she is having on him.

See you soon!

fairyenchantress


	12. Crumbling resolves

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever owned Inuyasha

**A/n: I have just started a C2 devoted to sess/kag.(yay!)**

**It's called kagome and sesshomaru.**

**It includes my own stories, as well as any s/k ones I'll make**

**in future, and others that,**

**in my opinion, are the absolute best.(pgpg13 rated.)**

**All time periods, with lemon.**

**Email me if you would like to become a staff member.**

**Subscribe if you're interested.**

**Arigato.**

Ch.12:Crumbling resolves

'Every heart, every heart can take a step towards the dreams...'

Summary: SK: When Inuyasha and Kagome have a fight Kagome rushes home, she returns and is kidnapped by Sesshomaru, but when Kagome starts to melt the ice around his heart will he find that something's or someone are more important than mere power?

Ch. Summary: Shippo is furious when Inuyasha announces that

they cannot save Kagome immediately

while Sesshomaru worries about the strange affect she is having on him

**Fatal Love:**

Feudal era:

'Sango's P.O.V:'

"Inuyasha!" Miroku and I said in unison as we rushed over to Inuyasha who,

by this time shaking with his rage.

"Are you alright?" I asked, concerned.

"I'm fine!" He said defensively.

"And you?" I asked, turning to Miroku.

"It'll heal." He responded, glancing down absently at the wound the yokai's claws had

created.

One look at Inuyasha had my thoughts wandering back to the heartless things Naraku

had said concerning Kagome, and my own blood started to boil.

"Well Inuyasha?" Miroku asked after a few moments of contemplative silence.

"Well what?" He demanded.

"Aren't we going to rescue Kagome?" I asked for him,

my concern for her only growing after hearing Naraku's hideous threats.

"No!" Inuyasha said fervently.

"Why not?" Miroku asked in confusion.

"Isn't it obvious?

Now come on, let's just... go back to Keade's I guess." He said on sigh.

"But Inuyasha, I still don't understand why..." I started.

"Don't you get it?" He demanded angrily.

"We can't go get her, we just... can't!" He said.

"Why not?" I demanded.

"Don't be stupid Sango!" He shouted.

"Don't call me stupid you...!"

"Now guys, there is absolutely no point in taking your anger out on each other..." Miroku cut in.

"Shut up Miroku!" Inuyasha said furiously.

"Inuyasha listen..." Miroku began again, clearly on the verge of losing his temper.

"No, you listen,

We can't go get Kagome, don't you think if we did Naraku would follow us?

Knowing him he'd probably figure out where we're going and get there before us,

dammit!

I couldn't live with myself if I knew I was the reason Kagome got captured by Naraku.

If for some reason I couldn't protect her if and when Naraku found her and he took her and..."

Inuyasha couldn't bring himself to complete the sentence, but it didn't matter,

he'd said enough.

"I understand what your feeling." Miroku said at length.

"But please, save your anger for Naraku?" He requested, glancing at me.

"Whatever." Inuyasha mumbled.

"How are we going to save Kagome from Sesshomaru if we can't go to her?" I asked skeptically.

"Well, for now, I guess we're not." Inuyasha said slowly, grimly.

"What?" I exclaimed, my eyes widening as Shippo burst into tears.

"W-we have to save k-k-Kagome!" Shippo wailed.

"Shut up Shippo, crying isn't going to bring Kagome back!" Inuyasha said harshly.

Shippo wiped the tears from his eyes, eyes that were now burning with anger as he leapt

to his feet.

"How could you Inuyasha?

I can't believe you!

You don't even care about Kagome, you let Sesshomaru take her and now you're just going to

let him keep her?

I hate you Inuyasha, I hate you!" Shippo shouted before racing into the thick of the Forrest.

"Now Shippo..." Miroku started, chasing after him.

I looked at Inuyasha who had his head down, arms crossed,

glaring at the ground.

"He didn't mean it Inuyasha." I assured him.

"I think he did, and worse, I deserved it." He said.

"Inuyasha, you can't..."

"No.

I did let him take her, in a way.

I was angry at the time, obviously, and I can see why to Shippo it would seem

as if I'm letting Sesshomaru keep her,

as if I didn't care about her, but I do!" He said defiantly, as if daring me to argue.

"I know you care about her Inuyasha." I agreed.

"Yeah, but does she?

Geeze, what she must be thinking right now.

She must think I don't care that he took her...

that I'm not coming to get her at all...

that I...

that I don't give a damn." He said angrily, despondently.

"We have no way of knowing what she's thinking right now Inuyasha,

stop beating yourself up." I said angrily.

"Well Miroku told me not to take it out on you!" Inuyasha reminded me,

just as angrily.

"Just quit Inuyasha!" I said furiously.

"Both of you need to quit." Miroku said sternly.

"Fine." I said finally, sighing and wishing Naraku's demons were back just so I'd

have something to take my anger out on.

"Whatever." Inuyasha said grudgingly.

"Shippo's taking this very hard." I muttered.

"That is only to be expected after all he is very attached to Kagome." Miroku responded.

"We're all attached to her." I agreed.

"Lets all just drop it ok?

Because at least for right now there isn't anything we can do about it." Inuyasha demanded.

"Inuyasha's right, I think we could all use a break." Miroku agreed.

"Alright." I agreed after a moment's hesitation.

"Why don't we all head back to Keade's, as Inuyasha requested,

and take a break in the village." Miroku suggested.

"Sure." I said wearily.

"Works for me." Inuyasha said halfheartedly.

"Wait, where's Shippo?" I asked.

"What can I say, I gave up." Miroku said, shrugging and offering his most charming smile.

Feudal era:

'Sesshomaru's P.O.V:'

As I dashed through the Forrest I glanced down at the girl looking oh so small,

cradled in my arms.

She had fallen asleep shortly after the bear yokai tribe had been defeated,

completely exhausted.

I had not felt the desire to wake her as I fully understood her exhaustion.

She had shown great power, the amount of which would be respected by any priestess,

no matter her status.

If one was not accustomed to using ones inner strength it could prove quiet exhausting and

sometimes even dangerous.

Frowning slightly I allowed my mind to wander back to just before the battle.

I had arrived responding to Kagome's gasp of surprise,

just as she was finishing off the bear Yokai leader.

Seeing as she had so easily, albeit impressively handled the bear yokai leader I decided to

test her strength,

watching curiously as the bear yokai tribe surrounded her while silently gauging how many

she could take, finding myself surprised when it seemed she could handle two to three

when most humans could not even come close to handling one.

Though it is true that I could have handled the entire yokai tribe on my own I

found myself fascinated with the way she fought,

the strategic, agile way she handled herself.

But when I had seen the look in what was apparently the new leader's eyes as he rested his hand on

her hip I had been consumed with rage, and a fierce possessiveness I have never experienced before,

I'd jumped in instantly.

Once I had managed to smother my anger I decided to simply kill the Yokai that she could not,

feeling surprisingly at peace as we fought back to back... as if it were meant.

Disgusted with my thoughts I had shaken them off.

When Kagome had unleashed her Miko abilities I had been surprised only by the immensity of

them.

Still later when she had fallen asleep in a state of exhaustion I had picked her up

and dashed off,

cradling her against me... almost tenderly...

As the thought hit me, snapping me back to reality I shook my head in disgust at the realization.

I was starting to get soft, starting to grow fond of this human wench.

Even the slightest fondness was a weakness,

and I would tolerate no weaknesses.

As of yet I had been quite lenient with her, that to must cease.

Though I did not know why I had been acting in such a way towards her I knew it would have to

stop.

Once we reach the castle I will see her much less, she will not affect me then, I won't allow it,

I assured myself confidently.

Once there I shall treat her as I would any other human,

with calm disdain., as they are simply worthless nuisances I would not hesitate to slaughter.

And Kagome is not only human, she is also Inuyasha's, I reminded myself bitterly.

But as we neared the castle I felt my resolve weaken,

this feat would not prove to be an easy one.

Review responses:

ashley41791:

Thanks.

Will do.

Thanks for reviewing.

A/n: how quick was that?

Same day updating.

Three chapters in one day...my fingers hurt.

I hope you all like this 'cuzz its after five in the morning and I'm about to pass out from

exhaustion...seriously, lol.

Anyways I'll get chapter 13 up, most likely tomorrow

and chapter 13 on Torn in two either tomorrow or the next day.

F.Y.I: they reach the castle in chapter 14, yay!

Well, I'm going to go pass out now,

thanks for reading and please review.

Next time: Getting there:

Kagome ponders what her situation will be once she reaches

the castle and we get our first scene with Rin and Jaken.

See you soon!

fairyenchantress


	13. Getting there

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever owned Inuyasha

**A/n: I have just started a C2 devoted to sess/kag.(yay!)**

**It includes my own stories, as well as any s/k ones I'll make**

**in future, and others that,**

**in my opinion, are the absolute best.**

**All time periods, with lemon.**

**Email me if you would like to become a staff member.**

**Subscribe if your interested.**

**Arigato.**

'All of us want to take a lasting happiness...'

a/n: does anyone know any sights I can download/burn Inuyasha music off of?

I really want to get some but I have no clue where to look.

Arigato

Ch.13: Getting there

Summary: SK: When Inuyasha and Kagome have a fight Kagome rushes home, she returns and is kidnapped by Sesshomaru, but when Kagome starts to melt the ice around his heart will he find that something's or someone are more important than mere power?

Ch. Summary: Kagome ponders what her situation will be once she reaches

the castle and we get our first scene with Rin and Jaken.

**Fatal Love**

Feudal era:

'Kagome's P.O.V:'

I had awoken hours ago and still he raced on.

I remember hoping fleetingly that we would reach the castle soon,

before reminding myself that that was exactly what I didn't want.

Sure Sesshomaru had been decently nice to me so far but that could change, far to easily,

once we reached his castle.

And I have to be prepared.

If Inuyasha has started to come rescue me by now he should reach the castle just 2 weeks or so

after us, he is after all allot slower and the longer he waits the fainter our scents grow...

But if he isn't coming yet...

I felt my heart begin to break at the thought.

I had thought we were getting along, thought we were friends... and I'd even started to secretly hope

that we could be more...

But how he had reacted when Koga had kissed me... so angry at Koga, so angry at me...

It was all so confusing.

And then when Sesshomaru had kidnapped me, other than my initial panic, I hadn't been afraid,

even now I wasn't afraid., though I knew any sane person would be.

My very life rested in the hands of Inuyasha's revenge seeking older brother... or was he after the

sword again?

I found myself at the mercy of the powerful Taiyokai of the west, who never hesitated to end a life,

and yet I was not afraid.

Maybe I really had gone insane.

Instead of trying to decipher my inward reasons for remaining unafraid I decided I had a screw loose and needed to see a doctor if and when I returned home.

Switching gears quickly I pondered what Sesshomaru's true motive was for kidnapping me.

I quickly narrowed it down to two possibilities.

One, he wanted revenge against Inuyasha,

or two, this was yet another plot to capture the Tetsusaiga.

I was willing to bet it was the second.

Either way he would be counting on Inuyasha coming to get me.

But what if he wouldn't come?

What if he was still to angry or...

Or he just didn't care?

I pushed the thought away, it wasn't true...

It couldn't be true...

Could it?

No, he would come, though he would probably demand an apology before he would be willing

to save me.

I nearly smiled.

That would be so typical of Inuyasha.

I glanced around from my position on Sesshomaru's back.

The woods were dark, completely dark,

it was never nearly this dark in Tokyo.

I wondered for a split instant how Sesshomaru could see so well in the pitch darkness,

recalling swiftly that he was a full blooded Yokai and cursing myself for and idiot

before absently noting that the trees appeared to be thinning.

No wonder I was getting so tired, it had to be about two or three

in the morning, I decided, trying to gauge what time it was.

I shifted and yawned softly.

"We are nearly there." Sesshomaru said, causing me to jump as I had grown so accustomed to

the silence.

He smirked at my reaction and I spoke up to cover my embarrassment.

"Nearly where?" I blurted.

He frowned slightly and grew silent for several seconds.

"My castle." He said finally.

I made a noncommittal sound before also growing silent.

Glancing at the grassy hills and endless forests, barley visible in the night.

It still amazed me that I could look in any and every direction and see no large

buildings, no skyscrapers, no...nothing.

Just nature.

Its beautiful, like seeing the world for the first time, or once again,

through a child's eyes.

'Rin's P.O.V:'

"Jaken, wait up!" I shouted, laughing in delight.

"Be gone human wench!

Why do you insist upon torturing me?" Jaken demanded.

Silly Jaken, always joking.

"Jaken, Rin is bored, come play with her!" I demanded, catching up to him.

"I will not, now leave me be!" Jaken said angrily.

My eyes widened in dismay even as they filled with tears.

"R- Rin wants to pla- play!" I wailed, tears streaming down my face.

"My Lord will be most displeased to see that I have caused the girl to leak in the watery show of

sorrow she calls 'tears'" Jaken mumbled in a near panic.

"Yes, yes Rin I will play with you!" Jaken said frantically.

My tears dried instantly.

Works every time.

"Yes, let us play!" I exclaimed merrily, before I decided to ask a question that had been continuously plaguing me.

"Jaken?" I asked.

"What is it?" He demanded.

"Where has Lord Sesshomaru gone?"

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you at this time Rin, sufficient to say it would betray certain trusts." He

said importantly.

That means he does not know.

"When will he return?" I tried again.

"Rin, as I told you before, he shall be back soon." Jaken said superiorly.

"But you said that days ago!" I accused, pointing a finger in his direction.

"That's because it was also true a few days ago." He reasoned.

"I don't think you really now what 'soon' means." I informed him.

"Insolent child, I know much more about the definition of all words than you could

ever hope to and if you..."He began.

Here we go again.

"Jaken is boring Rin, let us play now master Jaken." I said calmly.

"Bossy human child!" He snapped.

"What would you have us play?" He relented on a sigh.

"Lets play... gottcha!" I decided.

"Why must I suffer always?" Jaken muttered miserably.

"Ready, set, go!" I shouted, laughing as he raced off.

Catching up with him quickly I smiled, grabbing his arm.

"Gottcha!" I shouted, taking off.

Jaken slowly made his way after me, breathing heavily and groaning in inpatients.

What fun!

"_In the mountains..."_ I started, singing my favorite song.

"Not that song again!" Jaken protested.

"Rin thinks that soon you will not here her." I told him, changing from a jog to a sprint and

quickly dashing out of his line of hearing.

"Humans!" Jaken muttered in disgust as he raced to keep up.

Climbing up a tree I watched Jaken's progress from above.

"_In the mountains"_

"_In the graves"_

"_In the forest"_

"_In my dreams"_

I continued, growing quiet only when Jaken neared, pouncing from the tree and beginning

to race off, glancing over my shoulder at Jaken, already yards behind me.

Poor Jaken, I thought, slowing down and allowing him to catch me.

"Got you!" He shouted in triumph, waddling off.

I smiled at him while inwardly saddened, for truly Jaken did not make the best of playmates.

I sighed softly, humming as I made my way towards him.

"_Lord Sesshomaru, where are you?"_

"_Jaken is serving under you too."_

"_I will wait for you, on my own."_

"_Please return to me, waiting all alone."_

Review responses:

MythraPenDragon:

Thank you!

Will do.

Sixi3-Kagome69ner:

Not much.

Thanks.

Well I hope you like the rest

of it and I'm glad you hate her too,

She's evil and bitter, and she

tried to kill Kagome,

what's to like right?

YokaiTenshi:

Thanks.

Will do.

Ok.

InuyashaLovermdh:

Arigato!

Yes, I know but it isn't

nearly finished yet.

Will do.

Thanks for reviewing.

killingperfectionbeauty:

Thanks.

I'm trying to get it up as quick as possible.

Yeah, well Rin's an awesome character.

I hope you like how I portrayed her in this

chapter.

Will do.

Arigato!

You are one of my fav. Reviewers ever.

The Wolf Angel Princess:

Thanks.

Will do.

So you think I do a decent job of displaying what

goes on inside Sesshy's head?

There will be more with his P.O.V soon.

Thanks for reviewing.

Inuy:

Arigato!

A/n: That's it for chapter 13 I hope you all liked it, and I hope I depicted Rin ok for everyone who

was requesting that I put her in.

Chapter 14 coming up soon!

In that one they finally reach the castle (yay!)

F.Y.I: The song Rin is singing is the one she sings from an episode of Inuyasha.

Thanks for reading.

Please review.

Next time: Ch.14: Reaching the castle:

Kagome and Sesshomaru finally reach the

castle and Sesshomaru sets the rules.

Why is it that Kagome isn't happy about obeying them?

See you soon!


	14. Reaching the castle

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever owned Inuyasha.

A/n: Guess what? I wrote a poem, from Sesshomaru's P.O.V depicting his feelings for Kagome,

once they have grown and become much more than what they now are.

Its called '**The reluctant feel too**.'

Summary: When Inuyasha and Kagome have a fight Kagome rushes home, she returns and is kidnapped by Sesshomaru, but when Kagome starts to melt the ice around his heart will he find that something's or someone are more important than mere power?

Ch. Summary: Kagome and Sesshomaru finally reach the

castle and Sesshomaru sets the rules.

Why is it that Kagome isn't happy about obeying them?

Ch.14: Reaching the castle

'Whenever you feel sad, I wanna hold you and give you a sound sleep...'

**Fatal Love:**

Feudal era:

'Kagome's P.O.V:'

I yawned loudly, glancing up at the sky, guessing it to be five or six in the morning as

the stars, so much brighter here, slowly faded into the rosy lights of dawn,

the trees were getting further and further apart and I knew that we were nearing the castle.

For the first time since we had since we started towards the castle I felt anxiety begin

to churn in my stomach.

What would happen to me when we got there?

Would I simply be thrown into the dungeon until Inuyasha came?

Would he even come?

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself.

Its pointless to worry about something you have no control over,

and it definitely wouldn't help my situation.

Off to the west a large wall came into view,

the wall was so high that even from this distance I couldn't see the top of it.

As we drew nearer I saw the two figures standing guard in front of the gate,

I could sense that they were Yokai even before I could make out their features.

"We have reached the castle, you may walk from here but do not attempt

to run." He warned again, dropping me and watching as I landed on my feet.

As we walked up to the gate the two came to attention.

"My Lord, we...we were not expecting your return quite so soon." The Yokai on the left

stammered cautiously.

"Well I have returned so step aside." He said calmly.

"Where have you returned from my Lord?" The other inquired, noticing me,

then stepping back in obvious retreat when he realized he had spoken out of turn.

"Do not presume to question my whereabouts, it is none of your concern,

now move or prepare to die." Sesshomaru said icily, growling softly.

The Yokai in question, now visibly shaking in fear, leapt to the side.

The other, with beads of fear induced sweat already forming on his brow,

quickly unlatched and unbolted the gate, pushing it open and bowing deeply

before hastily stepping aside,

shooting a curious glance at me over his shoulder.

"Come." He said, simply gesturing for me to follow as we walked through the gate and onto

his castle grounds.

Several yards away loomed the castle,

it was the largest castle I had ever seen and its walls were pearl white,

very unusual.

"Lord Sesshomaru, lord Sesshomaru, so you have returned at last!" Said a sleepy looking

girl as she dashed towards him.

"Yes, hello Rin." He greeted calmly.

Rin... so that was her name, I mused, recalling the first time I had seen her during

Jaken's attempt to steal the Tetsusaiga as a gift for Sesshomaru.

And once again I found myself wondering why Sesshomaru, who claimed to despise all humans

would take care of a human girl.

"I missed you Lord Sesshomaru!" She said sincerely.

It was clear that the girl adored him.

Sesshomaru made no response and it was clear too that his lack of affection hurt the girl,

though she was careful not to show it.

As she averted her gaze her eyes rested on me and they lit again, this time with curiosity.

"Who is this Lord Sesshomaru?" The girl asked, and I noticed that unlike the guards at the gate

she did not seem to fear him.

He looked to me, apparently expecting me to introduce myself.

"I'm Kagome." I said simply, smiling my first genuine smile in days.

And how could I help it?

The girl was adorable.

"Hello Kagome, my name is Rin." She said, flashing me a toothy grin of her own.

Against my will I found my gaze drawn to Sesshomaru,

surprised to find that his eyes were on me,

a strange expression in them.

I blinked and his eyes were once again like the rest of his face,

cold and expressionless.

Certain I must have imagined his previous change I turned back to Rin.

"My Lord you have returned." Came an out of breath croaky voice from a few feet behind us.

"Yes." He responded simply, his eyes narrowing.

"Rin, take her to her room.

She is not to leave the east wing." Sesshomaru ordered,

his eyes still intent on Jaken.

Infuriated that he would refer to me as if I were not standing just feet away I opened my mouth to

voice my indignation.

"Ok!" Rin chimed eagerly, grabbing my hand and heading towards the castle,

quickly turning back in confusion.

"But my lord, which room is hers?" She asked.

I closed my mouth, glancing down at Rin,

how quickly she accepted my presence!

"Her room is... the Green room." He said, seeming to come to the decision on the spot.

"Ok..." She started.

"It's the one up the stairs from yours." He said, sensing her next question.

"Got it!

Lets go Kagome!" She said cheerfully, practically dragging me the last few yards to the castle.

————

We climbed a seemingly endless amount of stairs with Rin chattering the entire way.

"Here's my room." She said excitedly, gesturing for me to go in.

The room, like Rin, was adorable, it suited her well

Decorated in bright oranges and yellows,

a full size bed in the corner.

A mountain of dolls scattered about, clearly cherished,

along with various other child's toys.

"It's adorable Rin!" I said enthusiastically,

my anxiety temporarily forgotten.

"I thought so, Lord Sesshomaru let Rin pick everything out herself." She exclaimed proudly.

"I see, well that was... nice of him." I said finally,

finding it hard to believe I had just used the word 'nice' to describe something sesshomaru did.

"Wasn't it?

I thought so too." Rin agreed.

"Now lets go, you probably want to see your room." She said.

"Umm, yeah." I agreed half-heartedly.

"Me too." She admitted.

"Haven't you seen it before?" I asked, surprised.

"No, Sesshomaru does not like Rin to wander the castle." Rin explained.

"Oh." I said simply, smirking as I noticed her habit of referring to herself in the third person.

"What's so funny?" Rin asked in confusion as she headed out of her room.

"Nothing." I said quickly as we started up another staircase, this one spiraling.

"Your lucky, your rooms in the highest tower, just like where a princess would be."

She said, a dreamy look in her eyes as she raced up the stairs ahead of me.

"Yes, a princess..." I mused.

Or a prisoner.

As we reached the top of the stairs I saw that it led to only one room.

"Aww, here we are!" Rin said happily.

"Yeah, here we are." I agreed as we entered the room.

I gasped in surprise,

Its stunning!

"Wow!" Rin said, seeming short on words.

"It's beautiful." She added finally.

"Yeah." I agreed,

looking at the white walls with deep green trim,

the queen size canopy bed,

The bookshelf, overflowing with books,

the large window facing the east.

An armoire in the left corner held Rin's attention for several seconds before she turned back to me.

"This Room is even better than I expected it would be." Rin said, looking dazed.

"Expected?" I asked in confusion.

"Well I knew it had to be one of the best rooms in the house seeing as it was Lord Sesshomaru's mothers for the time before she married his father." Rin said absently.

"It was his mothers?" I asked in alarm.

"Wait, why was she in this room, surely there is a bridal room..." I mused, thinking back to all I had learned about castle structure and purpose in history class.

"That's what Jaken said. And yes there was a bridal room but she claimed to prefer this one,

and I can see why, Its great." Rin said, looking at me in bewilderment and then crossing over to take a seat on the bed.

But why would Sesshomaru want me to have the room that had once been his mother's?

Glancing back at the armoire that had held Rin's attention I was surprised to see a well used,

strangely intricate panpipe resting atop it.

Finding myself drawn towards it I walked over, tracing it lightly with the tips of my fingers.

"Do you know how to play it?" Rin asked curiously.

"A little." I confessed.

"That's nice, I wish I did." She said wistfully.

"They sound so pretty you know?" She asked.

"Yeah, I know." I said, turning away from it and sitting on the bed beside her.

"Hey Kagome..."Rin started.

"Yes Rin?" I asked.

"How long are you going to stay..." At this point she let out a huge yawn.

"I don't Know." I said truthfully.

"For at least a little while?" She asked, leaning back and yawning again.

"Yes." I said.

"I'm glad."

As her breathing grew softer I realized she had fallen asleep.

Smiling softly I pulled the covers over her, smiling down at her and yawning myself.

Glancing down at my dirt stained clothes I sighed before reaching into my bag and pulling out one of the two outfits I had brought with me, both school uniforms.

I changed quickly, absently remembering how early it was as the nearly sleepless night began to catch up with me.

"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to lay down, for just a few moments." I mused,

crawling in beside Rin and allowing my head to rest gratefully on a pillow,

not even bothering to cover up.

Yawning lightly I let my eyes drift shut.

Rin threw her arm around my shoulders,

and I smiled softly before drifting off to sleep.

—————————————————————————————————

Review Responses:

sheenachi:

Rin is cute isn't she?

Yeah, I think it is word.

Thank you.

Will do.

Thanks for reviewing.

yoyo person:

I'm afraid I can't answer all

your questions as it would give away allot

of the story but I can promise that the answers will

develop in the story...eventually.

Thanks for reviewing.

Spirit-Hunter:

Thanks.

sesshomaru's yokai-girl:

Thanks.

The c2 is up now, apparently it takes several days.

I went to the register section

to see what was up with it,

if it worked for me I would have offered to

help you set up an account but it seems to have

the 504 error the entire sight had a few weeks back,

which only lasted a few days.

Hopefully when they get rid of the error it will work just fine.

You had some great ideas.

If you don't end up registering I may use a few.

Thanks for reviewing.

Tears of a Dragon:

Thank you.

I'm glad you like this one so far.

Will do.

Also, thanks for reviewing my poem.

Sora's Chi Aka Kaminari:

That's true, you do have a point,

but if he were to laugh for any other

reason would it not be at his brother's expense?

killingperfectionbeauty:

Yay!

I'm glad you liked it.

I had you in mind when I typed it as you

had asked for her in a recent review and I was hoping

you would.

I'm so glad you do!

Its fine, I wouldn't mind even if you were rushing me,

I love the thought of someone being impatient to read

something I wrote.

I will update faster simply because I know

you are eager for me to do so.

Arigato!

Tia:

I know, I'll try to work on it.

Will do.

Thank you.

—————————————————————————————————

A/n: And that's It for chapter 14.

Hope you all liked it.

I know, they Finally reached the castle, yay!

I'll update soon, though I'll probably update chapter 15 of Torn in two first.

Oh, and I've started a notes/upcoming events segment on my profile to keep you guys up to date on everything concerning my stories and such.

Thanks for reading.

Please review.

Next time: Ch.15:Day one redone.

Kagome and Rin sleep peacefully.

Sesshomaru evaluates his feelings for both

the girls while denying he has any.

See you soon!

fairyenchantress


	15. Day one redone

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever owned Inuyasha

Summary:

When Inuyasha and Kagome have a fight Kagome rushes home, she returns and is kidnapped by Sesshomaru, but when Kagome starts to melt the ice around his heart will he find that sometimes something's are more important than mere power?

Ch. Summary: Kagome and Rin sleep peacefully.

Sesshomaru evaluates his feelings for both

the girls while denying he has any.

Ch.15: Day one redone.

Someday every hearts gonna feel free and easy...

Fatal Love Feudal era:

'Sesshomaru's P.O.V:'

"Why were you not with Rin?" I asked of Jaken, glancing over as Rin and Kagome headed for the castle.

"My Lord, I thought her to be asleep, she had retired to her room hours before and I was…" Jaken stammered nervously.

"You were…?" I prodded impatiently.

"I was… I was asleep, but one of the servants came to wake me, claiming she had been seen leaving the castle, at first I was skeptical, but then the servant informed me that you were within the castle walls and I knew that she must have caught wind of you arrival and headed out to greet you…" He continued hastily.

"I see, Jaken, were you not ordered to watch over Rin while I was away?" I asked coldly.

"Well yes My Lord, but…" He started again, visibly beginning to sweat,

the odor was horrific.

"And were you watching her when I arrived?" I asked, cutting him off.

"But My Lord…" He began, lowering himself to grovel.

Disgusting

"Take your duties more seriously Jaken, if you become a weak link I will kill you."

I said, getting straight to the point.

"Y-yes My Lord." He stammered, eyeing my claws and gulping audibly.

"Now I am putting you in charge of making sure Inuyasha's wench does not leave the east wing, without first receiving my express permission.

She is not, under any circumstances to escape, do you understand?" I asked calmly.

"Yes My Lord, thank you for entrusting me with a task of such great importance to y…"

He started, still in groveling position.

"Be off Jaken." I commanded, heading toward the castle myself.

"Most certainly My Lord, must supervise the east wing." He said,

puffing out his chest importantly.

Pathetic.

As I entered the castle not a single servant stopped to talk to me,

Not one greeted me,

None even dared to look at me,

And that was just the way I liked it.

"Jaken." I said, knowing that he was still lingering behind me as I entered my office.

"Yes My Lord?" He asked.

"Were there any attacks while I was away?" I asked expectantly.

"No, none." He replied.

"Any threats?"

"No." Jaken said simply.

"Did anything go amiss?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"Be off with you then." I said wearily,

watching as he closed the door, having never entered the room.

No attacks

No threats

No…nothing.

Everything was going smoothly…to smoothly.

It was like the calm before a storm.

Something was brewing and it wouldn't be long now before I found out what that was,

Until then I would have to be on guard.

Glancing out my window I thought back to Rin's introduction to Kagome.

Rin had seemed in good health.

She had seemed happy.

Kagome had smiled.

Where had that come from?

Why should her facial expressions matter to me?

But it had been the first genuine, lasting smile I had seen her bestow,

It had turned her normally stunning features into that of utter breathtaking beauty,

And for just a moment I had felt a surge of possessive pride.

But that's ridiculous, she isn't mine, she's his.

And I don't want her anyway, she is a worthless human.

Granted she is exceedingly attractive and has great natural miko abilities,

She is none the less mortal.

'_So why did you give her your mothers room?' A voice inside my head questioned._

I didn't.

'_You did.'_

Really? I do not recall.

'_Surely there is a reason?'_

That room is the same as any other.

'_Do not lie to yourself, it is pointless.'_

I'm not lying.

'_Then why did you give her that room?'_

I don't know.

'_Is that true?'_

It is

'_And how do you feel about this 'Kagome?'_

I don't.

'_Do not lie.'_

I'm not, I feel nothing for her.

'_Maybe that is true, for the moment.'_

What do you mean?

'_Feelings change.'_

Great, now I'm talking to myself, hearing voices,

I thought bitterly, shaking my head to clear it.

Giving her the room meant nothing, she meant nothing,

The decision had been a whim and nothing more,

I told myself, wishing I could believe it.

Frustrated I left the 'sanctuary' of my office, the only room besides my own,

That no one was allowed to enter without my permission, and headed down the hall.

Deciding to go check on Rin I headed for the east wing.

Walking into Rin's room I was surprised to find it empty.

Spotting a servant I demanded to know if Rin had went outside.

She shook her head dumbly, awaiting my consent before turning and walking in the

Opposite direction of which she had come, whatever work she had planned to do

forgotten.

Surely Rin could not still be with that wench?

I headed for the room that had once been my mother's, entering silently and looking

around.

No one was there.

Feeling an odd sense of alarm I glanced around again, slowly this time,

Breathing an inaudible sigh of relief when I spotted the both asleep in the bed.

Unconsciously moving closer I found myself looking down at them.

Rin snored loudly, one of her arms draped around Kagome who was smiling softly.

One word came to mind as I stood there, unknowing that a small smile was playing on

my lips.

'Mine.'

I felt a strange feeling of warmth filled me as I watched the two,

Whom were blissfully unaware of my thoughts as they slept on.

It felt right, somehow, seeing them together, it caused me to feel overwhelmingly

protective, and for a moment, just one blissful moment in time I allowed myself to ask

the question that seemed to be ever present in my mind.

'What if?'

Leaning over them I Pulled the blankets that had slid off of Rin up to her chin and

Brushed a loose strand of hair from Kagome's face,

Surprised as always when she did not flinch under the touch of my claws,

instead she smiled.

She really is beautiful.

Alarmed and angered by the direction my thoughts had taken I snapped back abruptly.

Growling softly I turned on my heal and left the room.

It cannot happen, I won't allow it.

I will not allow myself to develop feelings for these humans.

To have feelings for someone, anyone, was to have weakness,

and weakness only resulted in disaster.

Perhaps I had simply been too lenient on both humans,

I would have to be firmer,

lay some ground rules.

Rule one: do not under any circumstances allow these feelings to form.

I was angry at myself, at them,

I decided it was best to blame them.

Yes, how dare they attempt to trick my into developing feelings for them?

Feelings are a weakness of humans not Yokai,

And I'll just have to keep that in mind.

Even as I blamed them I knew it was not there fault,

It was not in a human's power to control others emotions,

although I was not so certain when it came to those with miko abilities.

Growling again as I left the east wing I passed by Jaken, who continued to pace along it's

exit.

"Jaken." I said.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken said eagerly, jumping to attention.

"The humans are asleep."

"Would you like my to awaken them My Lo…" He started.

"No, you are to let them sleep.

Inform them when they wake that they are to join my in the dining hall for dinner."

I stated calmly.

"But doesn't Rin usually…"

"When I'm here she does, yes, now quit being impertinent.

You should obey my will without comment." I said impatiently.

"Yes My Lord." Jaken stammered, bowing deeply.

"I'll be back by night fall, I'm off to hunt."

Review Responses:

InuyashaLovermdh:

Thanks.

Will do.

inlovewithsesshomaru:

I'm glad.

Will do.

AnimeMoonlightGoddess:

Thanks.

SOMEONE2003:

Yeah, sorry about the sp errors,

There isn't much I can do to help it.

Thanks!

Thanks for reviewing.

Miry:

Thank you.

Me too.

I plan to soon.

Will do.

SOMEONE2003:

Sorry, its taking me longer to update than usual.

Arigato!

Yes my spelling is awful.

I've tried several ways of making paragraphs show up but indentations and lines disappear when I upload it.

Thanks for reviewing.

killingperfectionbeauty:

Thanks.

Yeah it was, though he would deny it.

sheenachi:

Aww, thank you, I'm very flattered.

blushes.

I like Rin allot too.

Will do.

Yeah, beginning to.

Thanks.

Will do.

roaaaali:

Thanks.

BlakenedRoses:

Thanks.

Yeah I know, its horrible,

lucky for me I have no intentions of becoming

and editor.

Blood Stained Sorceress:

Thanks,

Yeah it was kind of short hu?

That's complicated, he evaluates them,

and then when he realizes how 'deep' they've become he denies them

entirely.

yo yo person:

ok,

will do.

Firey Kitsune:

Thanks!

I'll try.

Yeah, I thought so too.

That's true.

Thanks for reviewing.

viethunnie:

Arigato.

I'll try to update again in about a week.

My pleasure.

inlovewithsesshomaru:

Thank you.

Will do.

Little Girl in the Hat:

Thanks.

kagome-kawaii:

Thanks.

I will, you think it's great?

blushes once again.

I'll try to work some in just for you in future

chapters.

Thanks for reviewing.

A/n: That's it for chapter 15.

I hope you all liked it.

Sorry that I am taking so long to update but I'm in Phoenix now,

As I said I would be, and sense my mom does not have Internet I

Have to save what I get done at home on a disk and wait until I can go

To the library to update anything.

I should be able to update this or another story, depending on

Which I feel like working on at the time, once a week, or once

Every two weeks depending on how often I can get to the library.

Hopefully we can get Internet soon and I can update more often.

Thanks for reading.

Please review.

Next time: Tension

Inuyasha and Shippo make up,

After a good deal of arguing.

Kagome is awakened, along with Rin,

And summoned to attend her first meal with

The great Taiyokai of the west.

Matta ne,

fairyenchantress


	16. Tension

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever owned Inuyasha.

Summary:

When Inuyasha and Kagome have a fight Kagome rushes home, she returns and is kidnapped by Sesshomaru, but when Kagome starts to melt the ice around his heart will he find that sometimes something's are more important than mere power?

Ch. Summary:

Inuyasha and Shippo make up,

After a good deal of arguing.

Kagome is awakened, along with Rin,

And summoned to attend her first meal with

The great Taiyokai of the west.

'We have peace of mind…'

'Ch.16: Tension'

Fatal Love:

Feudal era:

'Inuyasha's P.O.V:'

"Inuyasha you know you have to go talk with him." Sango said in exasperation.

"Do not!" I argued.

"He's the one who went haywire so he can be the one to apologize." I insisted stubbornly.

"You hurt his feelings." Miroku chided.

"Your point?" I demanded.

"Man, Kagome always made dealing with him look easy." Sango muttered to Miroku.

"Hey, I heard that!" I said angrily,

"Your point?" Miroku returned.

"Shut up, ok? Just shut up!" I shouted, turning and jumping into the nearest tree.

"Inuyasha you can't put this off forever." Miroku said in annoyance.

"Quit acting so high and mighty Miroku, you can't make me apologize to anyone!"

I shouted down to him.

"You have to apologize to Shippo eventually." Miroku insisted.

"Feh! Do not!" I shouted furiously.

"Inuyasha, Shippo's really upset, you have to understand you told him we couldn't go get Kagome, he doesn't understand why, and he really misses her." Sango said reasonably.

"He misses Kagome eh?" I asked, softening.

I sighed dramatically before glaring down at them.

"I'll think about it." I said.

"Good." Sango breathed, sighing in relief.

"Get on with it Inuyasha, I want to head back to the village." Miroku said.

"Ahh, so your true motives come out." I muttered.

"Don't you even care about Shippo's feelings?" Sango demanded of him.

"But of coarse Sango my dear, I was merely making a suggestion in order to speed him up." Miroku improvised.

"Uh hu, sure." Sango said sighing in exasperation before turning to sit down and blowing her bangs from her eyes impatiently.

Bored I leapt from the tree and dashed deeper into the forest, seeking out Shippo who had recently followed the same path.

I spotted him sitting on a boulder and glaring at the sky and the setting sun.

"Hey runt." I greeted.

He didn't answer me.

"I said hi." I continued loudly.

"Whatever." He responded, crossing his arms.

"Listen…" I started gruffly, stepping beside him.

"I don't want to talk right now." He said through gritted teeth.

"Well your gonna have to." I said, grabbing his arm and pulling him back down when he stood to leave.

"Leave me alone!" He said angrily.

"Did you mean what you said before?" I asked suddenly, taking a seat at his side.

"That I hate you? Yes… no, I don't know." He said finally.

"But I meant it when I said it." He added defensively.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Why can't we get Kagome?" He asked instead of answering.

Sighing heavily I looked him in the eyes.

"Like I said, we go, Naraku follows and…" I started.

"And?" Shippo prodded, his anger forgotten.

"Well your growing up now, I think your old enough to hear this." I decided.

"If Naraku follows us he'll find out where Kagome is and he might even be able to kidnap her, if that happens… She's probably die, and I can't let that happen,

do you understand?" I demanded.

"But Inuyasha even if Naraku did follow you and find out where Kagome is you'd be able to stop him before he could kidnap her." Shippo said confidently.

"Yeah, I think so too, but with Kagome's life on the line I'm just not willing to take that chance." I said firmly.

"Oh, well I guess if Kagome would die…" He started

"Might die." I corrected quickly.

"Might die, then we probably shouldn't yet but how long will we have to wait?" He asked.

"I don't know." I admitted.

"But the longer we have to wait here, doing nothing, the more danger Kagome could be in with Sesshomaru!" Shippo protested.

"Yeah but as long as she's with Sesshomaru she has a better chance of staying alive." I said grudgingly.

"But Sesshomaru can't stand you or humans.

What makes you think he won't kill her when he gets tired of waiting for you to show up?" Shippo demanded as tears filled is eyes.

I hadn't thought of that one,

I hadn't allowed myself to think of that as a possibility.

I thought about it for a moment before responding.

"It would go against his honor, he'll wait a while, and then if we're lucky he'll come back and figure out why we haven't come to save her, now quit you bawling." I said, not even bothering to tell him what would happen if we weren't lucky,

it was a lose lose situation.

Obediently Shippo ground the tears from his eyes and stood, a tough expression painted on his face.

I stood too.

"Are we ok then?" I demanded.

"Yeah…." He started.

"Alright then lets go." I said, turning and heading away.

"Inuyasha." Shippo called, hurrying to catch up with me.

"What now runt?" I asked, continuing to walk.

"I'm sorry." He said softly.

"Yeah? You better be." I said laughing before glancing at the earnest expression on his face.

"Uhh… that's alright Shippo." I said finally. "Everyone gets mad sometimes."

"Thanks Inuyasha."

"For what?" I asked suspiciously.

"Forgiving me."

"Feh. Come on runt, let's round up the others and head back to the village, for real this time." I said.

"Alright lets go." He agreed.

Feudal era:

'Kagome's P.O.V:'

"Rin, wench, wake up!" Called a hoarse voice from a few feet away.

I groaned groggily before pulling the blankets over my head and turning over,

Thinking only of falling back to sleep.

"I said wake up!" The annoying voice demanded.

I sighed and rubbed the sleep from my eyes with the palms of my hands before sitting up.

It took me several seconds to remember where I was and what had happened.

As recognition dawned I glanced around and spotted the Toad Yokai known as Jaken glaring at me from the door way.

Looking over I saw that Rin was still asleep, though how she could sleep through his bellowing was beyond me.

"I said…" He started again.

"I'm up, I'm up." I said, throwing my hands up in defense.

"Very well, wake Rin." He demanded.

"What's going on?" I asked, yawning loudly.

"You have slept the day away human, and Lord Sesshomaru requests your and Rin's presence in the dining hall." He said importantly.

"I see." I said, brushing my hair from my face.

"I will return in ten minutes time." He said shortly before turning on his heal and leaving the room.

"Rin?" I asked softly.

"Rin?" I tried again, gently nudging her shoulder.

"Five more minutes." She said groggily.

"Rin, we're supposed to go to the dining hall." I said, getting swiftly to my feet.

"Did Lord Sesshomaru say we had to?" She asked sleepily.

"I think so, yes." I responded.

"Oh, ok, I'm up." She said, jumping to her feet.

As if on cue Jaken re-entered the room.

"Follow me." He said simply.

"Come with me Kagome." Rin said eagerly, dragging me out of the room.

"I'm glad you came, your going to love it here." She added confidently.

"I'm so sure." I muttered, knowing she wouldn't detect my sarcasm.

"We're gonna have so much fun!" She said cheerfully.

"I already have our whole morning planned out for tomorrow." She added.

"Sounds like fun." I said, smiling half-heartedly as we headed down the stairs.

Review Responses:

kagamoesiun:

Thanks!

SesshieskamatotoGirl:

Thank you.

Will do.

Blood Stained Sorceress:

Thanks.

Yeah, I'm starting to get tired of mine too.

Will do.

Hmm, you still have it?

Usually I get rid of mine by either watching Inuyasha or

Reading books or other fanfics.

Thanks for reviewing.

Firey Kitsune:

blushes.

Thank you!

I'll try.

fisshu:

curtsies and waves to the crowd.

Thanks.

It may not be healthy to stare at the screen for an entire week…

Lol.

Thanks for reviewing.

SOMEONE2003:

Exactly, so some of what people assume is just my horrible spelling, really isn't

My doing.

Yeah, though not very deep feelings.

Thanks for reviewing.

Theblackdemoness:

Will do.

I think so too.

Well I can't see him being happy about it.

Thanks.

viethunnie:

Umm… your welcome.

Yeah you did.

Thanks for reviewing.

CrystalTwilight:

I will.

Getting dizzy?

Lol

Thanks for reviewing.

cosomos:

Thanks.

Will do.

Sora's Chi Aka Kaminari:

Yeah, but rules are made to be broken.

Arigato.

Will do.

Thanks for reviewing.

Pixiedustbits'o'fluff:

Thanks.

Will do.

A/n: Yay! I have over one hundred reviews for this story!

That makes me so happy, thanks again to everyone who has reviewed thus far.

That's it for chapter 16,

Hope you all enjoyed it.

I'll be posting 17 soon and then I'll have to start writing again,

I had all this done pretty far in advance, I just had to copy it and wait for and opportunity to update.

Thanks for reading.

Please review.

Next time: What not to do when dining with a Taiyokai:

Inuyasha and the gang reaches Keade's hut and discover that she's been wounded.

Kagome attends her first dinner at Sesshomaru's castle,

Though the event doesn't promise to be a pleasant one.

That's it for now.

Matta ne,

fairyenchantress


	17. What not to do when dining with a TaiYok...

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever owned Inuyasha

Summary:

When Inuyasha and Kagome have a fight Kagome rushes home, she returns and is kidnapped by Sesshomaru, but when Kagome starts to melt the ice around his heart will he find that sometimes something's are more important than mere power?

Ch. Summary:

Inuyasha and the gang reaches Keade's hut and discover that she's been wounded.

Kagome attends her first dinner at Sesshomaru's castle,

Though the event doesn't promise to be a pleasant one.

'Ch.17: What not to do when dining with a Taiyokai'

'Someday all the people will find the way to love…'

**Fatal Love:**

Feudal era:

'Kagome's P.O.V:'

As we entered the dining hall I glanced around, taking in the elegance and expert craftsmanship I saw so much less of in my era.

"They've arrived." Jaken announced unnecessarily before scuttling out of the room.

Sesshomaru, looking regal from his seat at the head of the table, made no effort to greet us.

"You should sit here Kagome." Rin suggested excitedly, gesturing to the seat on Sesshomaru's Right.

I took the seat hesitantly as she hurried to take the one on his left,

Leaving the rest of the very long table looking very empty.

Glancing uneasily at Sesshomaru I found myself wishing Rin hadn't asked me to sit quite so close to him, and wondering why she had.

Servants came, setting down trays of food.

I noticed that none made eye contact and all seemed even more ill at ease than I felt.

Their duty done the servants bowed deeply before heading out the way they had come.

And still Sesshomaru did not acknowledge my, nor Rin's presence.

"Hello my Lord." Rin greeted enthusiastically.

"Hello Rin." Sesshomaru returned.

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, wondering what was expected of me.

"I had a great day…" Rin continued.

"You slept through it." Sesshomaru observed.

"Yes… it was very peaceful." She added.

"I see." He responded, as he selected some food and began to eat.

Apparently this was the signal that we could eat, because Rin dove into her food seconds later.

Following their lead I selected some noodles, though I didn't have much of an appetite.

Sesshomaru glanced at me briefly before frowning slightly… or at least I had the impression he was frowning.

"Your attire is inappropriate." He said simply.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" I asked defensively.

"As I said, it is inappropriate."

"I don't see how." I argued, glancing down at my well-worn school uniform.

"As long as you are staying in this castle you will dress in a way I deem appropriate." His eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Fine." I said through gritted teeth, causing him to smirk in satisfaction.

"But where is it that you would have me acquire these 15th century kimonos that you would have me wear?" I asked, knowing full well that Rin's would not fit me,

and it was unlikely that he would have any kimonos, not worn with age,

in the castle, especially not in my size.

"Do not be insolent wench, there are kimonos in the armoire in the room in which you are residing." He said calmly.

Did I detect a hint of amusement in his voice?

Well I guess the textbooks couldn't be completely accurate,

From what they'd said I'd thought that they didn't keep all of the 'premarital' clothes

In the room that had been hers, I had assumed that if still in tact and in the castle they had at least been stored away.

"I see." I said.

Several moments of silence followed my response but I noticed that, unlike me,

Rin did not become uncomfortable.

She must have grown accustomed to silence.

Finally Sesshomaru spoke again, turning his gaze to meet my own.

"While you are here you are to be supervising Rin next to constantly,

except for when she has gone to bed,

being extra mindful if and when I am not on the castle grounds." He instructed calmly.

"For the time being neither of you are to leave the east wing."

Until I can trust you

He didn't have to say it, the implication was there,

And for some reason I couldn't decipher, it hurt.

Seeing that arguing was futile I decided not to waste my breath.

"Alright."

If his raised eyebrow was any indication my answer must have surprised him,

Had he been expecting me to argue about this too?

"Why can we not leave the east wing?" Rin asked.

"For a multitude of reasons." Sesshomaru responded.

"But…" She started.

"Do not attempt to argue Rin, it will get you nowhere." He said, in a tone reminiscent of resignation.

Rin sighed dramatically,

Proceeding to pout for several moments before getting over it and continuing to eat.

"So, what are your plans for tomorrow?" He asked,

though when he said it didn't sound so much like a question.

"Well I was going to go outside… never mind… play gotcha-" Rin started.

"Not inside." He responded.

"Okay, never mind that either… well I could-"

"No."

"Oh, well then what about-"

"No." He said again.

"Then there's always-"

"Rin…" He said, his eyes narrowing.

"Fine." She said, sighing loudly.

Interesting, I thought, looking swiftly from one to the other.

"We'll have to play inside." Rin told me slowly, as if I hadn't heard the entire conversation thus far.

"Yeah." I agreed softly, though at the moment I didn't feel much like playing,

While at the same time I was relieved that he had given me something to do.

Though deep down I had known he wouldn't lock me up,

I had not completely managed to bury the doubts,

niggling little dark thoughts that clamed I would be locked in the dungeon or…

or worse.

Though from what I'd seen of him in the past few days I couldn't help but like him,

Just a little, and though I'd thought I was getting to know him

His cold attitude towards me since we had arrived at the castle,

Along with the anger buried just bellow the surface,

The anger he had for no apparent reason.

That alone told me that though I had though I was getting to know him,

I really didn't know him at all.

Feudal era:

'Inuyasha's P.O.V:'

"So what do you propose we do about are situation?" Miroku murmured from right beside me.

"We'll just do what we always do when Kagome isn't around,

until we can get her back." I said impatiently.

"You mean we'll hang around the village aimlessly,

while you mope around the well?" Sango asked dryly,

earning a grin from Shippo, who hurried along side her.

"Feh! Shows what you know!" I said angrily,

glaring at her before glaring at Miroku who tried desperately to disguise his chuckle

for a cough.

"What we will do is stop in the village, you guys can rest for a while,

we'll see if we can get any leads, find the remaining shards,

whatever." I said absently, still vaguely annoyed by there taunting.

Sniffing again, I felt sure of it this time.

It was the scent of blood on the air, and not just any blood…

"Lets go!" I shouted impatiently, dashing ahead.

As I neared the hut I knew beyond a doubt that the scent of blood on the air was in fact that of keade.

I raced in, nearly sighing with relief when I saw her standing there,

Her shoulder neatly bandaged, though the bandage grew red.

"Inuyasha, you've returned." She said with attempted calm,  
though her voice was weak with pain.

"Yeah." I agreed, giving her a once over and evaluating her wound.

She would have to have been hurt pretty badly,

That was the only way her scent could have carried so far…

"What did you do to yourself you old hag?" I demanded.

It was true that the gash was pretty bad, but how had it carried all that way?

"It was Naraku." She responded.

"Naraku." I repeated loudly.

"Yes, he came in search of you, caught your scent, and left." She said.

"Left? Just like that?

Then how did you get that ga- that scratch?" I asked,

Deciding not to let on my suspicions that the wound was serious.

"He told Kagura to 'finish me off." She responded with great dignity.

"I see, and you beat her?" I asked skeptically.

"I did not.

She attacked me, I attempted to dodge it, I felt the wind blades strike me,

And then I went into shock."

"Fine, looks like you got lucky old woman." I said.

But it didn't make sense.

If Kagura had been ordered to kill Keade why hadn't she,

She was more than capable of it.

She must have her own reasons,

What was she after?

"Enough of my concerns, why have you returned so soon?

Did Naraku find you?" She demanded worriedly.

"Calm down, yeah he found me." I said.

"And?" She asked impatiently.

"What's going on?" An out of breath Sango demanded, shortly followed by the others.

Keade relayed her story again, growing more impatient by the minute.

"What happened?" She demanded, turning her worried eyes to examine Miroku's wound.

"We were attacked by Naraku,

he revealed that he is after Kagome…" Miroku winced in pain as Keade attempted to have a closer look at the wound the demons had inflicted.

"And so now you cannot yet retrieve her." Keade finished for him, frowning in dismay.

"This is troublesome indeed." Keade mused.

"And it's only going to get worse." Sango said softly.

I had a bad feeling she was right.

**Review responses:**

**sheenachi:**

I'm glad.

Ok.

Thanks for reviewing.

**inlovewithsesshomaru:**

Thanks.

Will do.

**kagome of the western lands:**

Thanks.

Will do.

**kitsune'sangelofflames:**

Thanks.

Will do.

In this story she's 8.

**ashley41791:**

Thank you.

Ok.

Thanks for reviewing.

**Inu Yokai Gurl:**

Arigato.

Will do.

Thanks for reviewing.

**InuYashaFan28:**

Yeah it does make sense…

Which is kind of scary if

You think about it, jk.

thanks.

Thanks for reviewing.

**Midnight fire princess:**

Will do.

Yeah I like it too.

**viethunnie:**

Yeah.

Thanks.

Your welcome.

Will do.

**Blood Stained Sorceress:**

Thanks.

Allot of times when I get it its because I've been focusing on the same story for to long,

So I'll try to work on a different one, start a completely new one, or switch of like I've been doing lately, have you tried that?

Will do.

**kakite:**

Sorry you find the review responses distracting, but they are at the end of the story, and there isn't much I can do about it sense I prefer to respond to my reviewers instead of simply thanking everyone for reviewing.

Thanks for the tips.

**jully123:**

Thanks.

Will do.

**Sora's Chi Aka Kaminari:**

Thanks, that's really sweet of you to say.

I don't know, I'd have to think of a valid reason for her to do that first…

Thanks for reviewing.

**girlofmischief:**

Thankfully no one has,

And if anyone had I would have been devastated.

Thank you!

Will do.

Thanks.

A/n: And that's it for chapter 17,

Hope you all liked it.

That's all the chapters I had written in advance,

So it may be longer between updates.

I'll be updating Torn in two next.

Oh, and happy late Easter everyone!

Thanks for reading.

Please review.

Next time:

Ch.18

Here's to misfortune:

Sango weeps for Kagome,

Leaving only Miroku to comfort her,

While Keade's wound seems only to be getting worse.

Matta ne,

fairyenchantress


	18. Here's to misfortune

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever owned Inuyasha

Summary:

When Inuyasha and Kagome have a fight Kagome rushes home, she returns and is kidnapped by Sesshomaru, but when Kagome starts to melt the ice around his heart will he find that sometimes something's are more important than mere power?

Ch. Summary:

Sango weeps for Kagome,

Leaving only Miroku to comfort her,

While Keade's wound seems only to be getting worse.

'Ch.18: Here's to misfortune'

'Goes and goes, the time goes on, we are not alone…' 

**Fatal Love:**

Feudal era:

'Sango's P.O.V:'

I sat alone as darkness fell all around me,

the cool breeze blowing my hair rampantly.

It had been two days now sense Naraku's attack and still we'd

come no closer to saving Kagome.

There was little to be done.

And so we sat around, doing nothing as Kagome surely suffered.

I placed my arms around my knees, resting my head atop them as a tear

slid down my cheek.

It wasn't fair that I should be here, surrounded by friends and warmth,

While she was there, alone and most likely afraid suffering for

a long-lasting grudge and a misplaced desire she had no part in.

We have to get her back, we need her,

I need her, and damn how I missed her.

The simple advice and kind gestures that I so often took for granted.

The open cheerfulness and perpetual optimism,

The blatant affection that lit a room whenever she entered.

She's my best friend, and I have to get her back.

I sighed, as more tears fell, hoping she was ok.

A twig snapped from behind me and my head came up instinctively as warm arms wrapped around.

"Miroku." I murmured, leaning unconsciously against him.

"Sango." He responded, pulling me into his lap.

I jerked with surprise and looked back, into his worried eyes.

"Why do you cry Sango?" He asked, wiping the tears from my face.

"Its just, I…" I fumbled even as more tears fell, and I looked away.

"Its alright to miss her, we all do, but the pain will ease." Miroku said, smiling softly.

"You speak of her as if she's dead." I said, now it was his turn to look away.

"Miroku, I'm sorry." I said, my voice filled with regret.

"No, your right and I shouldn't, I did it without realizing." Miroku said.

"We have to get her back." I said softly.

"We will get her back." He said firmly, looking up again,

and into my eyes.

"It won't be easy, but we will get her back, I promise you." He said fiercely, calmly,

as his lips brushed mine, softly first, and then again.

"Miroku…" I started, my voice still clogged with tears, ending it on a moan as he kissed them from my cheeks.

"Please don't cry Sango." He murmured, as his lips came tenderly to mine.

Feudal era:

'Inuyasha's P.O.V:'

"They're kissing!" Shippo exclaimed in disbelief from his position in front of the huts small window.

"You can't be serious!" I said loudly, rushing over and pushing Shippo aside to get a better look.

"Hey!" He said indignantly as he rushed back over to crouch at my side.

"Shut up runt, don't want them to hear us." I reminded him, annoyed,

and not bothering to reflect on the fact that my voice was louder than his.

"Oh, right." He agreed, lowering his voice to a loud whisper.

"I can't believe she's letting that lecher kiss her." I said with a laugh, as I shot a look at Shippo.

"Yeah." He agreed, his eyes widening as the, up until now light kiss deepened.

"You shouldn't be watching this Shippo." I decided, covering his eyes with my hand as I turned back to watch.

"Hey quit, I wanna see!" scratching at the fingers that covered his face.

"I said no runt!" I said angrily, punching him twice in the head and pushing him away from the window.

"Yeah right, like you watching is much better." He said grumpily,

as he stupidly walked back over.

"I believe Shippo is correct in the fact that they wouldn't prefer to have either of you watching them." Keade said from behind us,

causing both Shippo and me to jump.

I quickly regained my composer before responding.

"Feh! If they don't want us to see them kiss then they shouldn't do it in the open." I insisted.

"You would prefer to have them kiss in here?" She asked in amusement.

"No!" I said in alarm.

"I see." Keade said, stirring the stew that's scent filled the hut and wincing slightly when a sharp shooting pain indicated that she had used the wounded arm.

"Is that still hurting you old woman, you should wash it out again." I suggested.

"Are you okay Keade?" Shippo asked, looking away from the window in concern.

"I'm fine, and I've already washed it out three times thanks to your persistent badgering Inuyasha." She said, acting as if the pain were nothing.

"Is it infected?" I demanded.

"No, it isn't." She responded.

"It's been two days and still it hasn't healed." I said, disguising the worry in my voice with impatience.

It hasn't worsened either,

It takes time to heal Inuyasha." She reminded me.

"Save the lecture old woman and concentrate on your health." I said.

"Your compassion knows no bounds." She said dryly.

Feudal era:

'Sesshomaru's P.O.V:'

The girl has been with me a matter of days and already she occupies far to many of my thoughts.

And the reason, I was forced to admit, was quite simply that she intrigued me.

She was an enigma in its truest form.

She strives on a situation others would fear and despise and makes the best of a situation when others would have long since given up hope.

She plays with and cares for Rin openly,

All cheerfulness and joy, I mused as I stepped into my room, closing the door behind me.

And as for me, she avoids me at all costs and is painstakingly polite when forced to see me, though I can sense the fear, anger, and confusion lying just below the surface,

She hides it admirably.

I growled softly realizing that even in my attempts to think elsewhere my thoughts had returned to her.

I lay in my bed, staring up at the ceiling, and accepting the undeniable attraction I felt towards her.

But physical attraction could be suppressed with ease,

And an attraction on any other level would die in time,

Or so I told myself.

**Review responses:**

**jully123:**

Thanks,

Will do.

**inlovewithsesshoumaru:**

I'm glad.

Will do.

**kagome of the western lands:**

Thank you.

Will do.

Thanks for reviewing.

**FoxyFlower:**

Thanks.

Okay.

That's the best kind.

Lol.

**Chixicluub:**

Thanks.

I'll try, honestly there mine too,

But I like to be fair to the other characters.

That's the only way it will let me,

Its kind of a hassle showing paragraphs though.

Will do.

I'll do my best.

Thanks for reviewing

**Firey Kitsune:**

Thank you!

Will do.

**Hoshiko Megami:**

Thanks.

I will.

**hermonine:**

Hi.

Thanks.

I'll try.

A/n: That's it for chapter 18,

Hope you all liked it.

I'll be updating soon.

And B.T.W, I'll be starting Torn in two's sequel Pulled together in a

Few days.

I hope you all tune in for it.

Thanks for reading.

Please review.

Next time:

Ch.19:

Making progress:

Kagome and Sesshomaru grow closer,

And Kagura reflects on Naraku's actions.

Matta ne,

fairyenchantress


	19. Making progress

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever owned Inuyasha

Summary:

When Inuyasha and Kagome have a fight Kagome rushes home, she returns and is kidnapped by Sesshomaru, but when Kagome starts to melt the ice around his heart will he find that sometimes something's are more important than mere power?

Ch. Summary:

Rin tries to convince Kagome to let her go outside,

While Sesshomaru listens in and

Sesshomaru and Kagome grow inadvertently closer.

A/n: I decided to leave out on writing the Kagura part for now, in order to be able to update faster.

'Ch.19: Making progress'

'We live on together, and we will find some precious things…'

**Fatal Love:**

Feudal era:

'Kagome's P.O.V:'

"How's this Kagome?" Rin asked, smiling up at me.

She'd woken me up that morning and practically dragged me into her room, intent on prying me of personal information.

I thought that, if she could just work a little subtlety into it she would make and excellent personal investigator.

"That's really good Rin." I said, glancing down at the crudely drawn self-portrait from my position on the window seat.

As soon as she'd found out how much I liked to draw she'd raced out of the room without a word only to return five minutes later with quill and ink in hand.

It was obvious that she had about as much experience using a quill to draw as I had,

Though from her drawing I could see that she had allot of potential.

"I know I'm not that good but I haven't had much practice." She said modestly,

standing up and looking over my shoulder at my partially drawn landscape.

"Wow, that's great!" Rin exclaimed, switching moods instantly.

She beamed up at me before eagerly beginning to draw again.

I smiled, noting how intent and focused she was, she'd become increasingly restless the past few days and I couldn't blame her,

I was starting to get spring fever myself, and it was the middle of fall.

I turned my attention back to the window and tried to concentrate on adding more detail to my drawing, thought it was obvious my heart wasn't in it.

My mind kept wandering back to my last conversation with Inuyasha, causing and increasing amount of doubt that he'd come to rescue me.

I couldn't help but remember the look of skeptical accusation in his eyes,

Even after I told him I hadn't kissed Koga back.

He hadn't trusted me enough to believe me then and, maybe, he'd never trusted me at all,

at least not completely.

But I'd trusted him and look where that trust had gotten me.

Maybe it was safer, all around, to put your trust in no one…

I shook my head in an attempt to clear it, I knew I was being unfair, but I couldn't stop myself, from being angry… and being scared that he wouldn't come, simply because he didn't care.

And I couldn't help but miss him.

I sighed and looked to my side when I heard someone else do the same.

I hadn't even noticed that Rin had moved to sit at my side, a new piece of paper in hand as she too gazed out the window, trying to draw one of the trees.

"You're trying to draw that one, right?" I asked, pointing to the one I suspected, my mind still lost in thought.

At first I had given thought to escaping, though I had little hope of making it.

But I knew now that I couldn't just leave Rin, without, at the very least some type of explanation.

She's a sweet girl and, no matter how attached or unattached she may be to me, I didn't want to cause her any pain.

"Wow, your right, I can't believe you could tell!" She said excitedly, then she groaned.

"Not that there were many trees to choose from though,

you know Kagome I think we should try drawing outside." She said, glancing sidelong at me.

"We are drawing outside." I said, playing dumb.

"No… well yes, what I meant to say was that we should go outside to draw." She explained, her eyes glinting mischievously.

I couldn't help but laugh at her attempt at being tactful, while at the same time feeling saddened that I would have to remove that hopeful look from her eyes.

"Rin you know we can't…" I started.

"Oh man, yeah I know, but I really want to." She said.

"I know you do."

"No, I'm serious I really want to draw outside and, and… I think I might die if I don't get some fresh air soon!" She said, throwing her hands up dramatically, as she'd seen Kagome do on more than one occasion.

I couldn't hold it in, she had such a serious look on her face, I burst out laughing, covering my mouth with my hands as I tried to cover it up.

"This is no laughing matter Kagome." Rin said, looking at me sternly.

I managed to stop laughing and had to catch my breath again before responding.

"Rin, the air here is fine…" I started, just catching myself from stating that the air, anywhere, in the feudal era was much 'fresher' than that of the modern era.

"And if you really want to draw a landscape look out the window like I am." I said,

trying not to laugh again when she groaned loudly.

I glanced over at her, noticing for the first time that she seemed painstakingly sincere in her desire to go outside.

It didn't really matter all that much to me, I was still a prisoner either way,

But it seemed really important to her.

"Sorry Rin, there's nothing I can do."

Feudal era:

'Sesshomaru's P.O.V:'

I couldn't help but smirk in satisfaction,

I'd been curious to here what the girl's response would be to Rin's request that they go outside and was pleased to discover that, though she insisted on being challenging and rebellious on most occasions, she was choosing not to do so in front of Rin.

Not that she would have gone unpunished had she chosen to do otherwise,

But nonetheless I had been worried that she would be a bad influence on Rin.

"Aww Kagome, that's so narrow." Rin exclaimed dramatically, tossing Kagome an exasperated look.

I stand corrected.

Rin went back to drawing as Kagome grinned at her, eyes dancing.

I pulled my eyes away from them, growling softly for more than one reason.

It seemed now that I thought more and more of her as 'Kagome' and less and less of her as 'Inuyasha's wench.'

Even if it was merely in my own mind, given our current situation, calling her by name was as inexcusable show of respect and even a fondness that I wouldn't permit myself to feel for her.

And as to the other reason….

I'd stood there for several moments, watching, listening, and wondering

How it was that I had become so attracted to this girl,

And, the more I was around her, the more so I became.

Where no female Yokai had succeeded this human woman had managed to consume my thoughts and disrupt my sleep, and she didn't even know what she was doing to me.

Her taunting innocence was driving me to distraction.

I'd thought that limiting her access within the castle to just the eastern wing would be best, both in that she would be well confined, at least until I could trust her not to make some futile attempt at escape that would amount to nothing but an annoying waste of my time, and in that if I could keep her out of my sight the vast majority of the time,

I would have a better chance of keeping her out of my mind as well.

Unfortunately being constantly aware of her location served the opposite effect in that she seemed to be always in my thoughts, it was infuriating.

To make matters worse I had no way of knowing when my half-wit brother would arrive

To retrieve her and though I had at first looked forward to her leave immensely the feeling was quickly fading, leaving me extremely confused and angered.

I couldn't begin to understand what it was I found appealing about her,

Or even what it was I wanted from her, because of this, despite myself,

I seemed to act irrationally in her presence and had tactfully kept my distance to this point.

I had been absently listening to their conversation from the sanctity of my office and had found myself unreasonably drawn to her at the new sound of her laughter, for it was,

Unlike all times previously, genuine.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin exclaimed, rising and rushing over when at last she spotted me.

I noticed that Kagome stood as well and I stepped forward while reminding myself in frustration to stop referring to her by her name, lest I start speaking it when addressing

her.

"Hello Rin." I responded.

"We're drawing, see?" She asked, lifting her picture for my inspection.

"Its quite… unique." I decided, watching as her doubtful eyes brightened.

"Really? You think so?" She asked, beaming as if it were the greatest compliment she could ever hope to receive.

"Yes, I do." I answered.

"What is it Rin?" I asked, responding to the considering look in her eyes,

though I already knew what the question would be.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I was wondering… have you given any thought to letting us go outside?" She asked, biting her lip nervously.

"I have, yes, but the answer remains the same." I said, watching as her face went from hopeful to crest fallen in seconds.

"But I…"

"Do not be insolent Rin, for the time being this is the way it is to stay." I said, resolute in my decision even when I sensed Rin's tears, though she fought to blink them away.

"Its because of me isn't it?" Kagome asked in an unusually low voice, her eyes turned to mine, clearly noting Rin's distress.

"What do you mean?"

"Its because you don't trust me, and you've already said that I was to be Rin's companion, isn't that right?" She asked.

But something was different, she seemed angry, had Rin's tears ignited that anger within her?

"It is." I responded, gazing at her speculatively, perhaps this girl had more guts than I had initially given her credit for.

"And you're worried that I'll try to escape?" She asked, and her eyes, gazing levelly with mine, held no visible fear.

"I worry for nothing." I said, responding coolly to her heated words as I found myself battling off more than just my initial amusement at her altering emotion.

It was absurd that I should be amused rather that furious at her insolent behavior,

And even more so that I should find myself all the more attracted to her due to this new show of anger.

"What do you think I'm going to do?

Leap over a fifty foot wall and race into unfamiliar forests to go who knows how far to the nearest village?" She demanded.

I stepped towards her, my face just inches from hers as I responded.

"In my experience humans are peculiar and often unintelligent creatures,

and as such how am I to know the thoughts that linger in your mind?" I asked, a soft smirk tugging at my lips.

"Why you…!" She started furiously, her face heating with anger.

"Yes?" I asked, my thoughts no longer on the argument at hand as my lips grew nearer hers.

Her face became even redder and her eyes widened in realization of what I was about to do.

"Actually Kagome, now that you mention it, there's a village not to far from here, I go there all the…" Rin started, happy thoughts of the nearby village no doubt racing through her mind.

"Rin!" I said angrily, though in truth I was much less angered by Rin's confession of the nearby village than the untimely interruption.

"I'll take what you've said into consideration." I said simply, addressing my statement to Kagome, before turning my heal and heading for the door.

It was true that I would consider what she had said,

But I would give allot more thought to what I had almost done.

**Review responses:**

**inlovewithsesshoumaru:**

Thanks.

Will do.

**kari konoko**:

Thank you.

Will do.

Though spelling on that varies from person to person

I'm pretty sure I'm right because that's how its spelt on the tag of my Sesshy plushy.

**Miko Gurl**:

Yeah.

Will do.

**Anime-Kim**:

Thank you.

I'm working on it but I keep getting distracted.

**Inu Yokai Gurl**:

I'm glad.

Ok.

**FoxyFireBlossom**:

You'll have to do something pretty dramatic,

Try raving about tomatoes or something, no ones done that yet… (just kidding.)

And I actually do update faster that allot of other people.

Thank you

**BnightWalker123**:

I'm glad.

**Shadow Kitsune67**:

Me too.

Maybe.

**kagome of the western lands**:

Thanks.

Will do.

**sheenachi**:

I'm glad.

Okay.

**ashley4179**1:

its fine.

Yeah they are.

Thank you.

Will do.

**jully123:**

Thank you.

**Blood Stained Sorceress:**

Thank you.

Don't mention it.

Will do.

**kag-kitsune:**

Thanks

Okay.

**Tornado Girl With Issues**:

Thank you.

Will do.

**Sesshomaru's Heiress**:

Thanks.

Will do.

**Kido11:**

I'm glad.

That's what I'm going for.

**renyun:**

Thank you!

I will

**WufeiLover1:**

I will.

We'll see.

Thank you.

**littleyasha:**

Yeah, I know my spelling is horrible, the thing is I can read each chapter over and over and I just don't spot the mistakes, and usually when I am spell checking its write before I update (just like five minutes ago) and I have a limited amount of time so I tend to hurry through it. I think I will have to start having someone else check it as well; hopefully I will be able to start doing so shortly after I start high school, and none of my friends from kc were really into Inuyasha.

I'm glad you like the story so far.

Thanks for reviewing.

A/n: That's it for chapter 19, hope you guys liked it,

And I'm so sorry this chapter took so long to get out, I have gobs of excuses, the most relevant being that I recently got addicted to the .hack games, I've already beaten dothack/infection and dothack/mutation and I cant wait to get the next ones that game is great.

Also, I don't know how many of you are aware of this but may seventh is national free comic book day, so I got online and found the closest comic book store to check it out.

The free ones weren't that great but they had allot of manga there, not to mention both Inuyasha movies that have come out so far, which was so cool.

I watched both movies now including the special features and trailers and everything,

They were really informative, I finally know how to spell Ryukotsusei, yay!

Also I've had some bad writers block lately, and none of my usual techniques to get rid of it have been working, anyone have any suggestions?

Okay, enough of that.

Which will be kind of hard considering I might be getting a summer job soon.

Its at a grocery store, but that's the only type of job open to kids under 16 out here so it the only thing I could get. Pathetically though I'm actually kind of looking forward to it just because it will be a good excuse to get out of the house, know what I mean?

Any ideas of suggestions you guys have concerning the story are more than welcome,

Just email me.

That's it for now.

Next time: Ch.20: Echoing thoughts of you:

Sesshomaru thinks about and talks with Kagome,

And Kikyo makes her big appearance.

Matta ne,

fairyenchantress


	20. Echoing thoughts of you

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever owned Inuyasha

'Ch.20: Echoing thoughts of you'

Summery:

When Inuyasha and Kagome have a fight Kagome rushes home, she returns and is kidnapped by Sesshomaru, but when Kagome starts to melt the ice around his heart will he find that sometimes something's are more important than mere power?

Ch. Summery:

Sesshomaru thinks about and talks with Kagome,

And Kikyo makes her big appearance.

'Sometimes we will smile, sometimes we will cry somehow…

**Fatal Love:**

Feudal era:

'Sesshomaru 's P.O.V:'

I watched in amusement as Kagome re-entered Rin's room, harboring something mysterious behind her back.

"Did you get my surprise Kagome?" Rin asked enthusiastically.

"Yes, and I'm positive it will make you feel allot better about not being able to go outside yet." Kagome said, looking excited as well as she tried to disguise a chuckle.

"Close your eyes." She added.

I peered in as Kagome grinned openly at Rin's excited face and outstretched hands.

"Okay, and… open them." She said, watching Rin's face alter from surprise to disappointment as she gazed down at the heavy tin can Kagome had placed in her hands.

"Thank you so much Kagome." She said politely.

"… but, what is it?" She asked, holding the can at arms length both in the hopes of figuring it out, and to create some distance in case the thing blew up.

"Its just soda for goodness sake, here…" Kagome started as she took it from Rin, opened it, and handed it back.

"It's a drink, try it." She encouraged, a small smile tugging at her lips as she most likely recalled my first encounter with the same substance.

Rin sniffed it and then continued to gaze at it with doubt written on her features.

"Oh come on, it's fine really, don't you trust me?" Kagome asked.

That did the trick.

Rin took a deep breath, grimaced, and then took a giant gulp of it.

"Well?" Asked Kagome.

"What's that bubbly stuff?" Rin asked, once she'd finished swishing another gulp around in her mouth.

"That's just the carbonated water, so what did you think?" She asked again.

"It's really good." Rin exclaimed as her previously saddened face became visibly energetic.

"I knew you'd think so." Kagome said, clearly pleased.

"It's my favorite." She added, while mentally giving herself a pat on the back.

I moved to stand beside her as a distracted Rin greedily guzzled her newfound beverage.

"Nicely done." I murmured.

"What?" She asked, turning quickly, surprise registering in her voice.

"She's forgotten all about going outside." I responded, rather than repeating myself or explaining my sudden appearance.

"Yeah, well, that was the idea." Kagome said.

"Oh, hello my Lord." Rin said, walking over.

"Hello Rin." I said, nodding slightly.

"This is a drink Kagome gave me." She explained. "See?" She asked, handing me the drink and smiling proudly.

"So it is." I said, trying to appear casual as I took a sip of it.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Kagome brought that for me." Rin said loudly.

Kagome burst out laughing.

"If you wanted more soda all you had to do was ask." She said, grinning up at me.

"No, that isn't it, I was just…" I started, but she had already raced out of the room,

presumably to retrieve a 'soda.'

"Ahem…" Rin started, placing out her hand and tapping her foot in a manner she had assuredly learned from Kagome, I found the knowledge unsettling.

"Very well." I said, reluctantly placing the half empty can back into her hands,

and dropping regally onto the window seat as I unconsciously waited for Kagome to return.

"Here you go." Kagome said, several moments later as she handed me an unopened one.

"Thank you." I said, surprisingly awkwardly.

"Don't mention it."

"I am sorry my Lord, but Kagome did give it to me…" Rin continued, clearly feeling she had deprived me of something very valuable.

"It's fine Rin." I said, feeling only slight resentment.

"Oh my gosh, are you… pouting?" Kagome asked incredulously.

"I was doing no such thing." I responded indignantly, shooting a glare at her that would have sent all others falling to their knees in apology, but Kagome brushed it off with alarming ease, and oddly enough, I found the change was a positive one.

'He's pouting, that's so cute!' Kagome thought, though she was careful to hide her smile.

"Look at it this way, hers is half empty while yours is still completely full." She reasoned, her voice portraying dire seriousness.

I let out and inaudible sigh and looked down at the drink she had brought me,

How did she open these things again?

"Hey, your right Kagome, and Lord Sesshomaru drank some of mine, no fair." Rin said frowning.

"Can't have that, can we?" Kagome asked, sighing when Rin merely gave her a look of confusion.

"Well, how about this, when your done drinking that one I'll get you another one?" Kagome asked, grateful she'd had Souta around to help her gain experience in the childcare area.

"I want another one as well." I said before I could stop myself, anticipating her reaction,

and smirking when she sent me a look of complete and utter exasperation.

"You still haven't even opened the first one." She complained.

"Well I…"

"Here I'll do it, honestly you men can be such babies at times, Rin I can understand but…" She started absently, leaning over me to open the infuriating beverage.

It was odd, she seemed so much more… relaxed now, so much so that I couldn't bring myself to feel any anger at her disrespectful views on my gender or my person.

I had expected her to feel at least slightly uncomfortable around me after our encounter just the day before but aside from her initial surprise she seemed completely unperturbed.

"How… how dare you speak so insolently to my master!" Came the scandalized voice of Jaken from the doorway.

Kagome spun around.

"What do mean?" She asked.

"I don't know where to begin… interrupting him, insulting his gender, calling him a… a… baby!" Jaken shrieked, his eyes bulging in disbelief.

"Are you alright master Jaken?" Rin asked, concerned by Jaken's contorted appearance.

"What is it that you wanted, Jaken?" I asked him

"But my Lord, aren't you going to…" He started, completely disregarding Rin's comment for the time being.

"Jaken…" I said softly, a clear warning.

"Yes my Lord, forgive me.

There has been word of a massive yokai attack taking place on the eastern boarder." He said hastily.

"What type of attack?" I asked calmly.

"Well I could only garner bits and pieces of information as it were, so I cannot be sure if its one demon or many, but you did say that were there any major disturbances and or suspicious events in this regions villages you were to be informed in the near future due to…"

"I see, I'll attend to it." I responded.

His body visibly deflated with relief at having accomplished his 'mission' of the moment; apparently he believed it to be something of importance.

"Leave now Jaken." I added when he merely stood there.

"Right away my Lord." He said, racing from the room.

"You're leaving, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked in disappointment.

"Yes I will be returning shortly." I said.

I was silent then, for several moments, as I contemplated what I was about to say.

"I've given some thought to what you said yesterday." I began at last, directing my attention to Kagome.

"Hu? Oh, you mean about going outside?" She asked.

"Yes, and I've decided to allow it." I continued, sure that in the long run the decision would help me to maintain my sanity.

"Wahoo!" Rin shouted, forgetting any and all qualms with my impending departure.

"You want to go outside now Kagome? _Please!_" Rin asked, falling to her knees and giving Kagome her long practiced puppy dog eyes, the same ones that had failed to work on me countless times.

Kagome glanced back to me, as if there was something more she would like to say,

But quickly relented and, as she nodded her consent, found her wrists enclosed in Rin's surprisingly vise-like grip.

"Yeah, let's go!" Rin exclaimed, beaming just before she half guided, half dragged a very

disgruntled looking Kagome from the room without another word.

It was just as well, I had matters of my own to attend to.

Feudal era:

'Kikyo's P.O.V:'

I made my way steadily through the forest,

my soul collectors, my constant and only companions, flying nearby,

They were a small life support, one necessary, even for the dead.

I couldn't be sure why I was going to him now,

But I found myself indisputably drawn.

All the more so since that Kagome was no longer with him,

She'd been kidnapped, I knew, by his elder brother, no doubt in a scheme to gain Tetsusaiga.

I felt tinges of something; I once would have called excitement, fill me,

As it always did when I drew close to Inuyasha.

But excitement, like all other emotions, were exclusively for the living,

Or so I had always believed.

I knew before I reached them that his traveling companions would already be asleep,

And all the better, it wasn't them I wished to speak with after all.

I asked myself what it was I hoped to accomplish by speaking with him,

And pushing all our raw emotions to the surface once again.

But the answer simply wasn't in me.

And wasn't that what I found myself demanding of him each time we spoke,

Answers?

To questions about us, the past, and most recently, that girl, my reincarnation,

Kagome.

What did he intend to do about this in the end?

What did I intend to do?

And could I cope with it if I wasn't his choice?

If I continued with this line of thinking I'd be sure to lose my sanity,

But could someone who continued to 'live' knowing they were dead have any real hopes of maintaining it?

I came first upon the hut his friends were staying in, the one belonging to my younger sister Keade, and then him, several yards away, looking completely at ease in the branches of a tree, while still managing to seem alert.

His eyes were closed, could he be asleep?

I felt a twinge of sadness as I recalled the times I had seen him as such in the past,

Still my voice was calm and even when I called out to him.

"Inuyasha." His eyes snapped open instantly and he stared down at me with and unreadable look in them.

"Kikyo."

And despite all my decisions, and my firm resolve to create distance between us,

my mind went blank, leaving me with only thoughts of him and everything I wouldn't say that needed to be said.

**Review responses:**

**Kagome-Kawaii**:

Thank you!

No, I would never abandon any of my stories,

Its just lately there has been allot of unpleasantness going on and I don't want to inflict any of it on my story if you know what I mean.

Actually I was considering that but then I would undoubtedly have to up the rating,

And remove it from my c2 and stuff so I don't know, I am continuing to consider it though…

I will, thank you so much for the encouragement!

I would say, sense I am updating Pulled together next an am half way through it,

About a week, but probably less, just as soon as I can get to the library to update,

Sorry for making you wait so long.

**Fanficreader:**

Umm, thanks.

Will do.

**Kari Konoko:**

I'm sorry wipes away tear

I used to do that but I get depressed looking outside now because I am forced to see dirt and cactuses, I will give it a shot though, thanks.

**SOMEONE2003:**

No, I wouldn't do that, but as I said there has been gobs of personal stuff going on it wreaks havoc on my brain, not a good state of mind to write in.

Yeah still working on my spelling, but hey I bet by this point its kind of endearing hu?

Yeah.

He isn't stupid, and if other people read that review you could get you head bitten off (not good.)

I know, I hate her too, but I'm trying to make this a plausible story that coincides with the series, so she can't be helped.

**Sango girl:**

Thanks!

Really, is it sess/kag? If it is tell me what it is called if you want and I will check it out.

**Isisoftheunderground:**

Thank you.

Thanks for reviewing.

**Aya SL:**

'Thank you, thank you.' I hope I didn't disappoint…

**Kina13:**

Yay!

I'm glad you liked it, it was the only progressive way to write while upset.

No problem.

Okay I will…

**Cring White Wolf:**

Thanks,

Will do.

**Rae**: Your welcome. Thanks.

**Hoshiko Megami**: Will do.

**Kirin Kage the Shadow Girl: **Thank you. That's what I did before, started a new story (Torn in two) but I'm not updating either fast enough so it might not be good to start another. Thank you for the tips.  Will do.

**ashley4179**1: Thank you. Yeah same here (I'm in the library now.) only I have to go to check my mail and update too, it's a pain hu? Its fine, honestly I completely understand.

**inlovewithsesshomaru: **I'm glad, thanks.

**hermonine: **Thank you, I will.

**Kag-Kitsune**: I'm glad. I will. Yeah, and when your in the comic book shop its impossible not to buy some manga, I bought the first Inuyasha one. They also have Inuyasha backpacks and knickknacks and stuff. Yeah, I liked the second one allot two.

**deathsangel666**: Thank you.

**Kagamoesiun: **Yeah, I almost made him … I will.

**LadyYome**: I will, I'm glad you love it. Thank you!

**FoxyFire92: **Thanks, don't worry I will.

**littleyasha: **Well I'm glad your addicted. Out of it hu? Well a TaiYokai is like a Yokai only extremely powerful and usually also the leader of his lands. Now now, don't beat yourself up (lol) A/n means author's note. Yeah, I love all those songs! I will be sure to email you with the definitions in a second here…. I hate her too, your not alone, though in light of recent episodes she might not be to bad in the end, don't know. Thanks for reviewing.

**ANGEL SACUARY: **Thank you!

**Blood Stained Sorceress: **Thank you. I will.

**Anigen: **Gotcha, thanks.

**Demonic-Queen-of-Elements: **I will, I'm glad you like it.

**renyun: ** Thanks. I will.

**zoeluver:** Thanks. I'll avoid that, thanks for the warning. Thanks again.

**Sangogurl: **Thank you!

**Gabriel: **Hi. Thank you. Bye.

**A/n**: That's it for chapter 20, hope you guys liked it.

I know it's a cliffy, but if I didn't post it now, I'd have to wait another two to three weeks before my mom could take me to the library again, sorry.

Anyways I'll be updating Torn in two more often now, so probably expect a delay as far as the next Chapter goes.

I still can't get online to work, it's infuriating.

I don't know how many people bothered to read this part in the last chapter,

But if you did you would know that I had planned to try and get a job for the summer at a grocery store because that's the only place its legal for someone under 16 to work out here. I called like every grocery store, and although it's legal, every one of them said that they were only hiring 16 and older, o-well I guess that's just another disadvantage of Arizona.

Since I knew that if I didn't get out of the house I would go insane I had to think of something.

I ended up volunteering at the library I go to, obviously I don't get paid, but it will look great on job and college applications,

Not to mention I'll have more opportunity to get online and update, yay!

I saw the new Inuyasha episode Saturday, it was great,

I'm glad they're finally airing new ones again.

I can't wait to get online so I can ask everyone else if they caught it.

Did you guys watch the movie on the 21st?

Okay enough chattering, update time.

(And yes, I do intend to have at least a Kagome scene in this next chapter,

so it's not all Kikyo and Inuyasha drama, don't despair.)

Next time: Ch.21: Past and present:

Standing alone with Inuyasha in the seclusion of the forest,

Past emotions are indeed pulled to the surface,

And though she hadn't intended it,

Kikyo has a proposition for Inuyasha,

One she doesn't think he can refuse.

Matta ne,

fairyenchantress


	21. Past and present

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever owned Inuyasha

'Chapter.21: Past and present'

Summery:

When Inuyasha and Kagome have a fight Kagome rushes home, she returns and is kidnapped by Sesshomaru, but when Kagome starts to melt the ice around his heart will he find that sometimes something's are more important than mere power?

Ch. Summery:

Standing alone with Inuyasha in the seclusion of the forest,

Past emotions are indeed pulled to the surface,

And though she hadn't intended it,

Kikyo has a proposition for Inuyasha,

One she doesn't think he can refuse.

'**Don't forget, believing yourself – tomorrows never die…'**

**Fatal Love:**

Feudal era:

'Kagome's P.O.V:'

I sat at the window and wondered why it was I simply couldn't slip dreamlessly into oblivion.

The most obvious answer was also the longest.

I'd been kissed by Koga, gotten into another fight with Inuyasha,

Then I'd gotten kidnapped by Inuyasha's conniving, and by all appearances cold-hearted older brother, Sesshomaru.

And in just over a week my whole perspective on him had changed.

He'd always seemed so cold to me, but at times he could be surprisingly sweet.

And, though normally he was deadly serious, I'd found out that he could also be seriously funny.

He tended to be aloof and well, emotionless, at least when I was around.

But he's seemed anything but detached the other day, when I'd felt so sure he was going to kiss me.

I'd never really thought of Sesshomaru as attractive before,

In fact I'd never really though of him as anything other then Inuyasha's brother.

But now…

There were so many sides to Sesshomaru I'd never seen before,

Sides I'd never thought to look for,

And so many things I still didn't know about him.

The last few days with him had really gotten me thinking,

And now that he was gone that's exactly what I continued to do.

Think.

In just a few short days I'd begun to think less and less of him as a Yokai to be feared,

And more and more of him as a friend.

So if things went back to normal, when things went back to normal,

I'd never look at him the same way again.

"K-Kagome?" Asked a soft voice from behind me.

"Yes Ri…" I began, cutting off and rushing instantly to her side when I saw her tear-streaked face.

I bent down to her level and took one of her trembling hands in mine.

"What's wrong Rin?"

"Rin...had…a…bad dream!" Rin wailed,

throwing her arms around me as she sobbed.

Going with instinct I pulled her into my lap and rocked her until her crying died down and her breathing grew more even.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked her as I wiped the tears from her face.

"It was…the wolves, they were getting Rin." She said, struggling not to weep again.

The wolves?

Was that what had happened to her?

"It's okay Rin, the wolves wont hurt, they cant hurt you." I told her,

knowing it was true, and wondering what in the world I could do to help her.

"I wish Lord Sesshomaru was here." Rin said solemnly.

"Yeah, so do I." And at that moment I meant it.

I closed my eyes and thought back to what my mother had done when I'd had a nightmare when I was little, and nearly smiled.

"Do you know where the kitchen is Rin?" I asked her.

"Yes, why are you hungry Kagome?" Rin asked.

So they didn't have modern appliances in the feudal era, surely some concepts were the same, right?

"No, but how would you feel about some rice balls and green tea?"

Personally I'd always preferred the classic cookies and milk for my bedtime snack,

But hey, when in Rome…

"Really?" Rin exclaimed, delighted with the suggestion.

"Yep." I affirmed as we headed out of the room.

Something changed with time, but others, I though, only slightly smugly,

were timeless.

0o0o0o0o

'Kagura's P.O.V:'

"Where the hell could she be?" Naraku growled as he paced the room in a rage.

It was a rare thing for Naraku's plans not to work out as they were meant to,

And rarer still for him to get quite so furious at the prospect.

Normally he took unexpected obstacles in stride,

Or went so far as to be amused by them,

An uncanny ability possessed exclusively, I suspected, by the insane.

It should have been funny to see him so out of character,

And would have been, I knew, if I weren't the one forced to deal with the consequences.

"She couldn't have vanished off the face of the earth, where is she?" He demanded again,

stopping his edgy pace to turn and glare in my direction.

"I don't know, I already told you, I can't find her." I said and, though I knew it was cowardly, I looked away.

"Then you need to broaden the search, don't you?" He asked, his voice lower as he regained control.

"I'm doing the best I can." I said.

"That isn't good enough."

It never was.

"I need to acquire the remaining jewel shards, I don't have time to waste on this." He said, stepping forward until we were only feet apart.

He took another step forward.

I took a step back.

"You need to find her," He started as I backed into the wall, my eyes unconsciously widening with fear.

"and you need to find her now."

"And what if I don't?" I demanded, foolishly.

"Oh you will, and you'll do it because this is your last chance." He said.

And, with a speculative look in his eye and a 'cheerful' smile on his lips,

He closed a hand over my throat.

"Do you know where she is Kagura?

Are you keeping something from me?" He asked, as he gleefully tightened his grip,

Laughing when I began to choke and struggle for air.

"No." I managed finally.

And even as my lungs fought for air another part of me was silently begging him to finish it, to simply snap my neck and let me free from this living hell.

"You know what Kagura? I believe you." He said as he lifted me by the neck and threw me to the floor.

"And because I do I'm willing to disregard that last comment." He said as I lifted myself from the floor, swearing, as I always did, a slow, painful revenge.

"Now I suggest you continue searching for Kagome, immediately."

I may have only a small amount of control over my actions,

And scarce little over my will,

But I refuse to be browbeaten into quiet compliance.

"How?" I demanded, hoping to bring just a little more complication into his life.

But he only smiled.

You may not know where Kagome is,

But I'm sure there's someone who does.

0o0o0o0o

'Kikyo's P.O.V:'

"Inuyasha I…" I started as he leapt from the tree and landed in front of me.

"Kikyo." He said again.

"I'm surprised to see you here." I managed,

wondering if he could hear my heart pounding.

I reached out and took his hand, 'just for a moment' I promised myself as I watched his eyes shift to gaze at me, just like they used to.

It was as if the time in-between were nonexistent.

"Why's that?" He asked.

"I thought you'd be off searching for…"

"Kagome?" He asked.

He seemed to back to himself, to the here and now,

And I saw his eyes go warm and soft at the thought of her,

Then cool, just as quickly, when they focused on me again.

Then his hand slipped from mine, and his face became impassive.

"What do you want Kikyo?" He asked.

Apparently he'd put the past behind him.

I was silent for a moment, dealing with the pain.

"I have no need of this, I thought you'd make better use of it." I said curtly,

despising these feelings, and the weakness they brought as I held a shard of the jewel in clear view.

When I'd retrieved it from the flesh of a dying yokai I'd known that I would use it,

As well as most anything else to see him, be near him, for just a few moments.

And the knowledge shamed me.

When his hand, in an attempt to grab the shard, reached towards mine I took it,

Unable to let go.

With his hand in mine I searched his eyes for any sign of love, or even affection,

But found only the strain of worry and pain buried within them.

"You can't retrieve her, can you, without alerting Naraku as to her whereabouts?"

I asked, knowing she was where his thoughts lay, and struggling not to resent it.

"No." He affirmed, the pain in his eyes burning nearer to the surface.

"But I could." The undeniable offer was there, had been swirling in my mind for some time, and was as genuine as the anger and the hurt warring within me.

"You know as well as I do that Naraku keeps tabs on all of us." He said.

"Naraku sees only what I want him to see." I argued, leaning towards him.

"You'd do that for her?" He asked, his voice filled with doubt.

"I'd do that for you." I corrected furiously,

fusing my lips with his in a desperate cry for the love I'd lost so long ago.

With the shard glowing faintly in his fist the arms that had so often come up to embrace me in the past, now came up to push me away.

"We can't, things aren't the same anymore." He said.

Was I imagining the regret in his voice?

"I know there not, but we can still…"

"We can't." He repeated.

"It's because of her, isn't it?" I realized.

He didn't answer, he didn't have to."

It was always because of her.

And still…

"I meant what I said, I'd help her." I said, my voice cool and clipped from the icy edge of rejection.

"It wouldn't have worked." He replied.

"But I would have tried." I said, turning and walking away.

"I'm sorry Kikyo." He said.

And he meant it.

0o0o0o0o

**Review responses:**

**Hoshiko Megami:**

Thanks.

Will do.

**sheenachi:**

Thank you.

I will.

**renyun:**

Thanks.

Okay.

0o0o0o0o

A/n:

That's it,

Hope you guys liked that chapter and I'm sorry it took so long to get out,

But I've had allot of crap going on.

And I'll be starting high school soon too.

Despite that I will make a genuine effort to update quicker, promise.

I hope you guys aren't to upset about the delay to review.

Speaking of that if you guys have any questions, concerns, ideas for, or, hopefully pleasant,

Comments about the story thus far, be sure to mention them in a review or send me an email and I'll write you back.

Next Time:Ch.22: Sweet Changes:

Sesshomaru returns to Kagome,

and romance ensues, leading to, what's this?

A first kiss?

Until next time.

Matta ne,

fairyenchantress


	22. Sweet changes

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever owned Inuyasha.

'Ch.22: Sweet changes'

**a/n: Warning: this chapter contains lemony content.**

Summery:

When Inuyasha and Kagome have a fight Kagome rushes home, she returns and is kidnapped by Sesshomaru, but when Kagome starts to melt the ice around his heart will he find that sometimes something's are more important than mere power?

Ch. Summery:

Sesshomaru returns to Kagome,

and romance ensues, leading to, what's this?

A first kiss?

'**There is the warm heart places on my mind….'**

**a/n: I can't right any further lemon on this rating really so I think its time for a **

**rating boost, what do you guys think, time for a vote!**

**If you want to boost the rating to m and have more fluff and all that, or if you want **

**to leave the rating alone, be sure to tell me.**

**Thank you all in advance for voting! **

'**Fatal Love'**

I spotted Sesshomaru heading towards me across the courtyard and I breathed a sigh of relief. Rin had just run off on the back of ah and uh, sketchbook in hand, to fly above the castle grounds, and I sat on the grass in the shade of a tree watching as Sesshomaru headed closer, his eyes, now fixed on mine, never wavering. I'd thought of him surprisingly often sense he'd left just two days before, seeking out the yokai Jaken had spoken of. In fact I'd hardly stopped thinking of him, worried, alarmingly, that he wouldn't make it back safely. I'd look over, expecting him to be right there, he wouldn't be, and I'd wish he was. I'd missed him. I'd missed him, and that just wouldn't work. He was about a yard from me now, gazing at me in such a deep and intense way that it had my breath coming faster. And I realized that I was beginning to really like him.

I was beginning to really like Sesshomaru. But, I reminded myself, he was Inuyasha's brother. Inuyasha's brother and that's all he would be, all he could be, to me.

And still…..

He sat down beside me, something that surprised me, though I didn't show it.

His long silver hair billowed in the wind, and his face, almost cruelly angelic, was an emotionless mask.

"How is Rin?" He asked me, his face averted from mine.

"She's good. She's with ah and uh now." I answered.

"I see."

"Did you handle the yokai?" I asked.

Stupid, stupid question!

His lips quirked in what could have been mistaken for a smile and his head tilted to the side before he responded: "Do you care?"

"I might." Did I? I wasn't sure, but I had worried about him.

"Your and honest one, aren't you Kagome?" He asked, looking at me in amusement.

What did he just call me? I turned to face him more fully, but decided not to mention it.

"I am when it suits me." I answered cheekily. What was wrong with me, why was I feeling this way?

"Does it suit you now?" He asked, leaning slightly closer. Only I got the feeling he was really asking me something else entirely.

"Yes." I responded, and his lips closed the distance between us.

0o0o0o0o

'Kagura's P.O.V:'

Damn that Naraku! Sending me to find Koga when he could be absolutely anywhere searching for Naraku was pointless. And what the hell made him think that if Inuyasha wouldn't give away Kagome's location Koga would? I thought back to the last thing Naraku had said to me as I'd left the room and shook with rage: "Extract the information from him Kagura, by any means necessary, you know what I mean." And he'd laughed and laughed and laughed. If he honestly believed that something that crude could actually…

"Kagura!" was that Inuyasha's voice? I looked down and saw him and his friends, looking anything but relaxed a few yards away. Why the hell not, I thought, and landed. "Yo."

"What do you want?" Inuyasha demanded.

"With you? Nothing." I replied.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean I don't want anything with you, for the moment." I answered.

"So it's Naraku then eh? Well if it's a fight he wants I'm happy to oblige." He said, removing his sword. "Wind scar!"

I sighed; some men were so hot-headed. Removing my fan from my kimono a counter acted.

"Dance of blades." He dodged the blades with alarming swiftness and came racing towards me, his sword raised high, and his eyes hot on mine.

"Dance of blades!" I shouted, sending out the attack with every bit of my force, fear trickling into me from the furious look in his eyes. Deep gashes shown across his shoulders, along with an enormously deep one in his stomach. His eyes widened with surprise and blood stained his kimono. Had I done that? But no, I had never meant to hurt him, never really hurt him. No! I thought desperately, no!

Wait, there's no way that could have been me, if my blades had hit him they would have gone clean through him. I looked again at Inuyasha and saw that he was no longer looking at me, but right behind me.

"Wind scar!" He aimed it nearly over my head and I ducked to avoid the blow, spinning around to face the enemy. I was a giant bird Yokai, bright red eyes shining maliciously.

0o0o0o0o

'Sesshomaru's P.O.V:'

I nudged her gently down, until her back was pressed firmly against the grass and let out a low growl of desire when her lips began to respond to mine.

Just as they had that time in the cave. The wind began to howl and my hair fell to form a silver curtain around us as I deepened the kiss. But no, this wasn't right, she was human, and not only that, Inuyasha's human. The thought disgusted me but just as I pulled my lips away a throaty whisper escaped hers:

"Sessh-Sesshomaru…" and hearing her say my name, say it in just that way, I felt my control slipping. I dived back into the kiss with a heady fervor, positioning myself over her this time with my legs on either side of her. I ran a hand down the curve of her body and gave no notice to the rain that had begun to pound at my back. As I traced the outline of her lips with the tip of my tongue thunder sounded from above, opening our eyes,

And snapping us back to reality.

0o0oo0o0

Review responses:

**INUGURL: **Will do.

Thank you for reviewing! Sorry for the wait.

**ranchan23: **yep!

**Hikaritenshi2000: **Thank you so much!

I will.

**Blood Stained Sorceress: **Thank you, I hope you liked this one as well, I put allot of effort into it. I will.

**Isisoftheunderground: **Yeah yeah, I need an editor I get it. Lol.

Okay. Thank.

**hermonine: **Thank you!

I'll try. Will do.

**Sugacoated-Cherries: **Hope you liked the first kiss! Lol.

Doesn't count, she was comatose; so far as she's concerned it never happened.

Thanks for reviewing.

**Kagome-Kawaii: **Yeah I know, sorry its taking so long between updates. Yep he's back with a vengeance… or something. Hope you liked it! Will do.

**Blue Rhapsody3: **Thank you so much! As soon as I can.

**whatevergirl: **Yeah, bout time hu? Glad you liked it.

**Killingperfectionbeauty: **Yeah I was trying to make that part as sugary sweet as possible.

I think we all loved the Kikyo scene. Its okay, sorry it took me so long to update.

**BluesDaughter: **You mean the authors notes? Yeah you're right, but it doesn't take to long.

Responding to reviews on the other hand takes forever, but it's worth it.

**Yokai Guardian: **Hey mizu! Did you like it? Well did ya? Lol.

**Jade: **Thank you!

Haven't quite gotten that far yet…. But I think we can all imagine…

I will.

Thank you for reviewing.

A/n:

And that's it for this chapter hope you all liked it!

So sorry it took me so long to update guys! But being in school now and being swamped with homework (the very same homework I am supposed to be doing now) just doesn't leave much time for anything else. But I will continue to write and try to update as swiftly as possible and I hope you will all continue to support me, you all rock!

Thanks so much for all the supportive reviews, you really motivated me to write at 2 in the morning, after homework and all else, when all sane people are sleeping, keep up the good work people! Lol.

Anyways yeah, clearly there was some lemon in this chapter.

I shouldn't right lemon and heavier than that on this rating though so I am doing a vote (as mentioned above.) if you want me to raise the rating or leave it be make sure to tell me okay?

Next time:

Ch.23: Fights of all forms:

Kagura and Inuyasha team up to fight an adversary and Sesshomaru tries to fight his desire for Kagome.

See you next time!

fairyenchantress


	23. fights of all forms

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever owned Inuyasha.

'Ch.23: Fights of all forms'

Summery:

When Inuyasha and Kagome have a fight Kagome rushes home, she returns and is kidnapped by Sesshomaru, but when Kagome starts to melt the ice around his heart will he find that sometimes something's are more important than mere power?

Ch. Summary:

Kagura and Inuyasha team up to fight an adversary and Sesshomaru tries to fight his desire

for Kagome.

'…**in my earliest days there, and it's so sweet….'**

**A/n:**

The votes have been tallied (lol) and the decision made….

I will boost the rating before the next chapters update.

And also, I will be responding to all signed reviews shortly,

Though as we are unable to post review responses on the site I may be unable to respond

to unsigned ones. Usually I wouldn't care, but I'm breaking enough rules as is.

Here we go…

'**Fatal Love'**

'Kagura's P.O.V:'

"Be careful Inuyasha, it's much stronger than it looks!" The monk shouted.

"You there, female demon, you harbor a shard of the Shikon jewel do you not?"

Came the raspy voice of our new adversary, its beady eyes making an effort to focus on

me as it dived wildly toward us.

That's right, the shard I had stolen from Koga.

"Dance of blades!" I shouted, moving away from his attack.

"Wind scar!" Came Inuyasha's voice as he rolled to the side, paying no attention to his

newly acquired wound.

We looked toward the bird, gaping when we saw that our attacks had held to affect.

"Wind scar, Wind scar, Wind scar!" Inuyasha shouted angrily, watching as his attack

flitted from the monsters form.

"Dance of the Dragon!" I shouted, knowing that surely my most powerful attack would

not fail.

And then it did.

The bird laughed in delight.

"You think that you, a weak female demon, and you, a mere half demon, could hope to

ever defeat I, the great Mitzuharu?

You don't have a chance in hell!" He shrieked, throwing his head back in laughter as he

launched another attack.

Something was wrong here, why weren't our attacks working?

"Kagura?" Inuyasha asked suddenly.

"Yeah?" I answered on a grunt, as the damn bird's attack grazed my neck.

"Why didn't you kill Keade?" He shouted.

"Is now really the time for this conversation?" I asked in frustration.

"No time like the present." He responded, smiling cockily.

Clearly he didn't believe, or just didn't notice that we were at a huge disadvantage here.

Well, if he could afford to be confident, so could I.

"Despite what you may think, Inuyasha, Naraku and I are not the same person.

I don't kill people unless I consider it necessary and killing that helpless old woman was

not necessary, it would have been wasted effort."

"Is that the only reason?" He asked.

"No, I just…didn't want to kill her, that alright with you?" I answered, angry at myself for

telling him.

He stopped and starred at me, as I dodged the bird's attacks, as if he were seeing me for

the first time.

"Inuyasha!" The monk shouted again.

"That bird, he's using a barrier, a barrier of human souls! There is only one way to defeat

him, he needs to be distracted, then you and Kagura need to hit him with your strongest

attacks at the very same time."

"One distraction coming up!" Shouted the demon slayer as she tossed her boomerang into

the air.

"Hiraikotsu!"

"Oh, Inuyasha?" I asked.

"What?" He demanded, watching as the bird looked away, moving toward it's new

offender.

"I don't want to kill you either." I said, smirking as I lifted my fan.

"Wind scar!"

"Dance of the Dragon!"

We shouted in unison, watching in relief as the bird turned to ashes, blowing away, even

as thousands of souls floated towards the sky in an eerily beautiful escape.

"Well," I started finally, pulling a feather from my hair and flying into the air. "Nice

working with you."

"Yeah, yeah…you too."

--------------------------------------------------------

'Sesshomaru's P.O.V:'

A kiss.

That's all it had been, a simple kiss.

And yet, since I'd kissed her, all I could think of was kissing her again.

I continued to prowl the halls, restless, as I had been since Kagome's arrival.

I would have to do _something_ about her, but what?

I looked out the window and gauged the time; it was always darkest just before dawn.

As a stray breeze blew in through one of the great hallway's windows the air seemed to

be filled with her scent. Was this woman truly driving me to madness?

I looked out the window, sniffed at the wind, and knew I had been right.

What was she doing out there at this time of the night?

Though I knew I should be furious, and would be, were it any other person that had

presumed to stroll about my grounds late into the night, especially a captive,

I could summon only amused curiosity for the strange whims of this small human girl.

I made my way slowly towards the area where her scent was the strongest,

all the while knowing that in my current state of mind it wasn't the wisest choice.

Then again as of late my choices had, none of them, been very wise at all, so this didn't

seem to pose much of a dilemma.

My keen eyesight made navigating through groves of trees and over fallen logs in the

darkness a simple matter, but I wondered how she had done it.

With the darkness cloaked around me her scent engulfed me an instant before I saw her.

She was lying with her hands under her head on a purchase of land enclosed on

three sides by the murky waters of a pond.

Floating leisurely across the pond were the Sakura blossoms blown from a nearby tree

with each gust of wind the night had wrought, entwining their diluted scent with hers.

The smooth plains of her face, as well as her surroundings were illuminated only by the

scattering of stars that spread across the sky.

I'm sure she would have called the setting picturesque but at the moment it was those

stars that had her full attention.

As I looked at her more closely I noticed the small signs of worry along her otherwise

relaxed features.

The absent, yet persistent, nibbling of her bottom lip, a gesture I had often noticed of

hers, and the wide, alert look of her eyes both contradicted her calm appearance.

As I stepped closer I deliberately made my presence known and watched as she sprang

into a sitting position and her head swerved around to look directly at me.

Although I was certain that she could only see my silhouette at best I still felt the direct

heat of her gaze.

"What are you doing, Miko?" I asked softly.

"Sorry, if I've upset you, Sesshomaru but I couldn't very well have woken you up to

request your consent." She said in a calm, formal tone I had never heard her use before.

"Don't be, it doesn't bother me." I responded.

What did bother me oddly enough, was not the fact the she had snuck out of the castle in

the middle of the night but that she sat here now, with darkness all around her looking

both angry and worried for reasons I had yet to learn.

"Oh…well." She said, slowly releasing the breath she hadn't been aware of holding and

seeming disappointed by the lack of confrontation.

The battle light dimmed from her eyes as they abandoned me to return to the sky.

I sat elegantly beside her and tilted my face back slightly to get a better view of hers.

Why was it that I was as fascinated by this girl beside me as she seemed to be with the

stars above us?

I turned to see from her perspective what was so grand about them when all at once I

realized what was troubling her.

The sky tonight held no moon.

At the realization I felt a pain well up inside me, whether it was anger, jealousy, or hurt I

couldn't say but it wasn't something I would want ever to feel again.

"The night of the new moon…It's Inuyasha your worried about?"

I phrased it as a question, but we both knew it wasn't.

"How did you know about that?" She demanded, and though I'm sure she was unaware

Her voice had become an urgent whisper.

"I know a great many things." I responded simply.

"How long?" She asked. "How long have you known?"

"Many years now, ever since I first made it my business to know."

"And yet you…you never…"

She couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence, but I had no qualms with doing so.

"Took advantage of it? No, slaughtering him in such a weakened state as the human form

would have brought me no satisfaction." I answered truthfully.

"We're not so weak." She responded, seeming to take an absent almost amused offense at the

insult of her race.

"Think as you like little Miko, the truth remains the same." I said with a small smirk.

But by this time all traces of humor had fled from her eyes leaving only worry.

The stars began to blink out, one by one as gentle light began to tease the darkness.

I sat there with her, looking at the sky, as several long moments past.

But at last I said;

"Don't worry so, Kagome, he's a big boy, he can take care of himself.

I'm sure he's fine."

"Your right, I know you must be right." She responded, with a half hearted smile,

Though she sounded far from convinced.

Thinking only of comforting her, and with an inward sight for the strange circumstances

life presented and the new feeling this girl was beginning to stir within me, I pulled her

into my lap and held her tight as the sun rose around us, slowly bringing an end

to the moonless night.

------------------------------------------------

A/n:

That's it for chapter 23,

Hope you all liked it,

Very sorry for the long wait, but I've had allot going on, and writer's block to boot.

I hope to update again soon,

in the meantime please review.

Next time: 'ch.24' Village findings:

Rin and Kagome are suddenly given permission to go to the nearby village by an

unusually eager seeming Sesshomaru, wonder what his reasons were?

Meanwhile in another far off village Sango mulls over what has passed between her and her

and Miroku and his new behavior sense then.

That's it for now.

Matta ne,

fairyenchantress


	24. village findings

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever owned Inuyasha.

Ch.24: 'Village findings'

a/n: A special thanks to all of you reviewers who kept on reviewing, even after I'd went so long without updating and insisting that I update along with giving me the encouragement I needed to continue doing so. Without you I'm not sure I would have continued, and I really appreciate it.

You all kicked my ass in gear and I love ya for it.

Summery:

SK: When Inuyasha and Kagome have a fight Kagome rushes home, she returns and is kidnapped by Sesshomaru, but when Kagome starts to melt the ice around his heart will he find that sometimes some things are more important than mere power?

A/n:

This chapter is primarily to get the ball rolling again because, as I'm sure many of you have noticed, its been a while since I've updated. I'm sorry guys! I promise I'm getting back on track.

Previously;

Kagura and Inuyasha teamed up to defeat a foe and she revealed she was uninterested in fighting him.

That night, the night of the new moon, Sesshomaru tracks down Kagome outside. He finds her worrying about Inuyasha, and in a surprising move, elicits comfort, pulling her into his lap as the sun rises around them.

Ch. Summery:

Rin and Kagome are suddenly given permission to go to the nearby village by an oddly eager seeming Sesshomaru. (Sango scene postponed to future chapter.)

'Fatal Love'

'Sesshomaru's P.O.V; '

She'd fallen asleep in my lap.

I shifted to a more comfortable position, turning her in my arms as she nuzzled my neck, seeking warmth in her sleep and my fur wrapped around her without conscious thought.

I glanced down at her face, and the dark smudges exhaustion had slipped under her eyes during the long, sleepless night, made more prominent against her pale skin in the rosy blush that lit the sky just after dawn.

Rays of light hit the waters of the pond and bounced off, creating a rainbow of colors and pearly lights all around us. But the beauty of the morning didn't register in my thoughts.

A fire had ignited deep inside my stomach, and the flames licked gleefully at my insides. The bitter fury surprised me, combined with a new, unfamiliar emotion I had yet to accept or identify.

Why did that filthy half-breed warrant her worry?

What had he done to earn her trust?

And why did it seem to matter so much to me?

At the thought that it did, that a lowly human's emotions even crossed my mind, my fury doubled. But, looking down to examine her face once again I felt it dull to a low burn.

What power, if any, did this girl have over me? And if she did, how had she come to posses it?

I stared, unseeing, up at the sky as the pink melted softly to meld with the blue, and far off people everywhere began to quietly stir.

I felt the frustration building inside me and stood to walk in a quick, agitated stride, back to the castle, Kagome lying peacefully in my arms.

For the first time I found myself wondering just what exactly she and Inuyasha had been through, what they'd encountered, and just how close they'd become.

I was beginning to realize I would be compelled to ask her, but not yet. Not just yet.

I carried her through the quiet halls as my thoughts continued to wander.

So much about this girl remained a mystery to me, one I wasn't nearly sure I wanted to unravel. Entering her room I crossed its length to lay her on the bed, she curled into the pillows and gave a soft sound of approval. I felt the now familiar sensation of dark desire rippling through me as I turned to leave the room. A growl rose from within my chest, one borne as much from my attraction to her as from my frustration.

Something had to be done about this little Miko.

I could not allow this attraction I felt towards her, or the feelings I was beginning to have for her, to grow. I decided, as I calmed myself, to avoid her presence for a time.

Perhaps with space I could work the girl out of my system, and if not….

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

'Kagome's P.O.V;'

Absently I stirred the tea sitting in front of me, it reminded me of chamomile and made me smile, though I imagined the herbs used in brewing it were entirely different from what I was used to. Frowning again I thought back to that morning, and breathing in Sesshomaru's scent.

I'd opened my eyes to find myself in bed and wondered, drowsily, if I'd imagined wandering outside in my worry over Inuyasha's human transformation, and Sesshomaru finding me there, pulling me into his lap to comfort me. But it couldn't have been a dream, his scent still lingered in the room and it had been entirely too real.

What was happening between us, did I want anything to?

First that kiss, and then…

Lately Sesshomaru had been acting so, well, unSesshomaru-like, but then again maybe it wasn't so unlike him after all. The Shemisen player in the corner continued on, apparently oblivious to the world around her and the noise in the tea house.

It had been strange, I mused, later that morning when I'd restlessly sought Rin and, by mutual consent, we'd found Sesshomaru to hound him into allowing us to begin visiting the nearby village. He'd seemed oddly eager to give his consent.

If I didn't know better I'd have almost suspected he was pleased with the notion.

But that was ridiculous. He'd been just as he always was, calm and mildly indifferent, merely instructing us to be back by evening. I was merely reading to much into everything he did that was the only logical explanation.

Maybe I had mistaken Sesshomaru's reaction to our temporary departure but Rin had definitely been thrilled, her grin had nearly split her face and she hadn't been able to stop jumping. I laughed when I realized I'd felt like jumping myself. A girl had to be getting desperate if the prospect of spending a few hours in a feudal village with a girl half her age had her wanting to jump for joy.

What was happening to me?

I found myself relaxing here more and more and lately I'd felt almost serene.

It didn't make any sense, especially since somewhere in the back of my mind I was beginning to seriously doubt that Inuyasha would come at all. He should be here by now, there was no longer any way to deny it, even Sango and Miroku could have gotten here by now.

So why hadn't they?

And how much longer would it be before Sesshomaru got tired of waiting?

Why wasn't he coming?

Was it the fight we'd had, when Koga had kissed me? Could he possibly still be mad when that seemed like so long ago? But no, far more likely it was Sesshomaru that kept him away. I'd realized long before that Sesshomaru's reason for taking me had been the Tetsusaiga, he had wanted it in exchange for me. I wondered if Sesshomaru's plans had changed, no of course they hadn't. But did Inuyasha too, care more about that sword than me? I cursed myself for having so little faith, and then him for not being here.

Rising, as the blood red rays of the dying sun slanted through the windowpane, I called to Rin.

"Its time to go."

She departed from the group of children with a cheerful wave and joined me as we headed away from the village

So much had happened in such a short time. Rin's hand happily gripped mine and we headed through the gates toward the ancient castle. And yet it all seemed to span out into forever. 'Why,' I wondered, looking up just as a figure moved to peer out a fourth story window. 'was this happening?'

My thoughts echoed in Sesshomaru's mind as our eyes held through the glass.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

a/n:

I know, I know, delayed update.

It took forever, I wont deny it. I've been completely busy lately and allot of stuff has been changing in my life, I wont get into all that right now though.

Finally over sever writers block so here I am again.

This chapter may have been a bit dull by my usual standards but it was just to kind of reestablish the story for all of you, and for myself,

This next chapter has allot more going on as the story gets moving again, including an exciting Sess/Kag scene. 

--

For those of you reading **Torn in two**, and now **Pulled together** I doubly apologize.

It recently came to my attention that its been over a year since I've updated that story.

I couldn't believe it, where do the days go? In any case I'm struggling to get ideas for Sesshomaru and Kagome's first night in Paris. Do you have any?

I'll get on it as soon as I've gotten Fatal Love to a comfortable spot then begin switching them off again, and I'll try to get started quickly, never fear.

--

And guess what?

I already have The next chapter of Fatal Love written, yay!

I just have to type it up and spell check it (several times) then I'll be updating it as well, expect it a week or two after this is updated.

You'll love it, trust me.

After that one it may slow down for a week or two as I'll be starting yet another new high school soon, this one in Missouri (more info in my profile of course)

And it will be a bit nerve-racking to say the least.

I know this chapter was a bit short, sorry again, but the next one is longer.

It actually took me hours to write these two if you'll believe it, it was hard writing again after so long and a little depressing but I knew you guys were waiting, or some of you at least, lol.

I hope you will all continue to read this story and my others, and be sure to review to let me know you're all still out there.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and will love the ones to come.

o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o

That's it for now, more to come soon.

Matta ne,

fairyenchantress

Next time:

Ch.25; 'Lessons learned;'

Kagome realizes Sesshomaru is avoiding her and confronts him on it.

In the process Sesshomaru realizes that she has 'forgotten her place.'

"…Perhaps I've been to lenient on you, little Miko?

It's time you learned how things are done."

Things don't always work out quite how you plan them to.


	25. Lessons learned

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever owned Inuyasha.

'Ch.25: Lessons learned'

Summery;

SK: When Inuyasha and Kagome have a fight Kagome rushes home, she returns and is kidnapped by Sesshomaru, but when Kagome starts to melt the ice around his heart will he find that sometimes some things are more important than mere power?

Ch. Summery;

Kagome realizes Sesshomaru is avoiding her and confronts him on it.

In the process Sesshomaru realizes that she has 'forgotten her place.'

"…Perhaps I've been to lenient on you, little Miko?

It's time you learned how things are done."

Things don't always work out quite how you plan them to.

'Fatal Love'

'Kagome's P.O.V:'

Sesshomaru was avoiding me, now I was sure of it.

I'd begun to suspect it when we'd went more than three days without speaking, then after that the few conversations we'd had were pointedly brief and coldly polite. I'd dismissed the idea instantly; Sesshomaru didn't seem the type to avoid anything, or anyone.

Though honestly it wasn't like Sesshomaru was normally an animated and overly emotional person so I couldn't really say that he was acting out of character.

But the times we had come in contact he'd rarely spoken to me directly and even then it was like he was looking right through me.

Then again, I thought, annoyed with myself, being one of Sesshomaru's captives I should be thrilled he had nothing he needed to discuss with me.

But I wasn't.

And, damn him, what right did he have?

Stirring me up like this and acting the way he had lately, only to completely ignore me when it suited him. I tried to ignore it, pretend I didn't care.

Rin and I had visited the village quite a few times now and, failing that, Rin had tried to amuse herself around the castle, but she too had noticed Sesshomaru's frequent absence and it seemed to be depressing her, despite her naturally cheerful nature.

I told myself it was solely for Rin that I was concerned; I knew it was a lie, and knowing it I felt my frustration double.

Frowning I rose, Sesshomaru had no right to make me feel this way, he had no right to make me feel any way at all.

I left the cozily candlelit parlor to seek him out. Wandering down endless hallways I headed toward the main entrance where I suspected I'd find him.

Entering the cool night air I scanned the grounds and discovered I'd been right.

He was several yards away, leaning against a wooden pillar, his hair glinting menacingly in the moonlight. At the sight of him my anger intensified. Marching over I tried to control my unreasonable emotions, but it was no use. Arms braced and shoulders back I stood in front of him.

"Sesshomaru, you've been avoiding me." I informed him, and watched, unmoving as a hard glint came into his eyes.

'Totosai's P.O.V;'

"And now things have only been made worse as Naraku has taken a personal interest in her." Myoga continued urgently.

"Ah, yes Kagome… such a lovely girl." And such kind eyes, I thought.

"How is she?" I asked absently, as I adjusted the pot over the fire and slowly poured water into it to boil.

"Haven't you been listening to a word I've said?" Myoga demanded on a shout, one diluted to a mite sized squeaking by the time it reached my ears. He jumped madly about in his impatients.

"She's been kidnapped! Inuyasha informed me that Sesshomaru stole her in exchange for the Tetsusaiga! Can't you understand that something must be done?"

"Hmm… well yes, I can see why Kagome might warrant some thought, she is of Miko blood isn't she? Judging by the vibrations from her aura her powers must be remarkably advanced." I commented, struggling with my memory to recall when last we'd met and dicing up fish by the blade of my sword with reckless abandon.

"Yes exactly! Just think what would happen if Sesshomaru, or worse, Naraku were to use her for his purposes, with that kind of purification power forced to bend at their will…"

"I say that Kagome could use a more advanced weapon, one more suited to channeling and amplifying her powers, I'd make it as a gift to her, I think. She seems such a sweet child." I mused.

"She won't be able to accept gifts anytime soooo…...be careful you old coot, you're going to hack me to pieces!" He shrieked, jumping away as my sword came perilously close to making contact with his form.

"Totosai," Myoga continued from a much safer distance, breathing heavily.

He eyed me wearily as I dumped the fish into the pot then began to chop potatoes and pickled radishes with equal fervor.

"I'd hoped you'd make an occasion to see Inuyasha and encourage him to stealthily get Kagome back, and quickly. I've thought of several simpler methods myself of course, none of which would work because it would never do for Inuyasha to lose the Tetsusaiga, without that sword Inuyasha has no hope of defeating Naraku, much less controlling his inner demon!" Myoga flared.

"What is all this about the Tetsusaiga now, surely it hasn't been giving Inuyasha problems?" I asked, but Myoga must not have heard me because he continued on.

"I would, certainly, under normal circumstances go myself, but Naraku is bound to do something soon, and you'd have to be daft to go near Inuyasha at a time like this…not that I have any doubt that you would be perfectly safe, Totosai."

I dumped the potatoes and the radishes into the pot as well and struggled to remember what we had been discussing.

The fire crackled cheerfully, sending shadows dancing through the cave.

I turned to survey the remaining prospective vegetables and decided I would, after all, make Kagome a weapon, she would surely appreciate it and it would greatly help her to use her powers to their full potential.

After all a sword-smith couldn't really call himself a master of his craft if he couldn't broaden his horizons on occasion.

"Are you listening Totosai?" The now furious and beat red flea demanded.

"Hu? Oh yes, Myoga… do you like celery in your stew?"

'Sesshomaru's P.O.V;'

"Sesshomaru, you've been avoiding me." I felt myself tense up at her voice, why hadn't I sensed her approaching?

"What makes you think that Miko?" I murmured, my voice slightly mocking.

She appeared to be upset, angry if her tone was any indication. And at my words her anger seemed to bloom into something more akin to fury.

"The fact that you have! You've been avoiding me for days." She responded, her angry voice rising.

"Watch your tone." I instructed.

"I will not! What's wrong with you?" She demanded, poking me in the chest to emphasize her point.

"Listen buddy, you can't just kiss me one minute and ignore me the next, I'm not some child's toy, to be tossed aside at a whim. Why are you doing this to me?"

"There are many things, of a much worse variety, that I could be doing to you." I reminded her softly.

"Mind yourself, I won't warn you again." The cool night air beat against us and I gazed down to see her fists clenched at her sides, her cheeks flushed with anger and her eyes sparking with it as she glared up at me.

I felt certain she had never been so attractive as she was in that moment.

"I don't need a warning from you!" She shouted, clearly worked up, and I felt my temper begin to slip.

"Many," I mused aloud. "Would be grateful for such a courtesy."

"Well I'm not one of them." She responded, her voice ripe with frustration, her face inches from mine.

"Oh, clearly." I said, slipping a hand almost gleefully around her throat as a savage pleasure took a hold of me.

"And that leads me to wonder, perhaps I've been to lenient with you, little Miko?" I asked her, as I lifted her inches off her feet to slam her, with ruthless delight into the pillar I'd leaned against just moments before.

"Let go of me!" Was her only response as she began to struggle against my hold which I instinctively tightened.

Desperate dregs of rebellion still clung to her gaze when it met my own. Mine, however, had long since begun to bleed red.

"It's time you learned how things are done." I decided, cuffing her wrists under my palm and pinning them above her head to stop her futile struggles as I pushed myself more firmly against her.

She began to choke violently and wrapped her legs around my waist in self preservation as she struggled to regain her breath.

"So defiant." I chided absently, allowing my gaze to wander from her eyes down to her lips, and then back again. Lessening my hold on her throat I leaned in to kiss her, knowing I wouldn't be able to stop there. My lips were a breath away from hers when my eyes widened. Suddenly I realized that it wasn't the familiarly heady and uncontrollable warmth of bloodlust that was coursing through me but a far more basic form of lust.

A potent, sharp edged desire that was raging, rampantly within me.

Disgusting, I thought, violent lust at a human's anger.

On a wave of self repulsion I felt the haze that clouded my vision begin to clear, and saw, for the first time, primal fear that warred with defiance in Kagome's eyes.

Entirely releasing my hold on her throat I lowered us both slowly back to the ground.

Several moments passed in silence as Kagome's breathing slowly leveled.

"I'm sorry Kagome," I said finally, honestly. " I never meant to frighten…to hurt you."

"From this point you should feel free to say what you feel to me, in whatever way you choose." I decided, in reckless attempt to comfort and repair the damage.

"I never want you to be afraid of me again." I whispered the words near her ear, and though I wasn't sure why I felt this way I knew I felt it, and strongly.

I held her tightly in my arms as she trembled.

A/n:

And that is the twenty fifth chapter out. 

Amazing, it seems like it wasn't that long ago I started this story and now look how far its come, I'm so happy! No time for more than one brief happy dance though as I plan to diligently get back to work.

I've got many more plans for this story and am pleased to have it flowing again after being stuck for so long. I think most of you will be happy about the events to come as the story swings into action once again. This chapter was allot of fun to write, to be honest I questioned whether I would post it or not, but I felt that the more violent side of Sesshomaru had to be shown and accepted. I hate the stories that make him a constant sweet heart without a single violent tendency as soon as he comes into contact with Kagome. It would simply be out of character for him, though I agree that he wouldn't be ultra violent towards her he is still violent be nature, isn't that part of the appeal? And yet he regrets his actions when directed towards her, that's the feelings for Kagome coming in.

So be sure to let me know what you all thought, loved it or hated it, why or why not? I hope you enjoyed reading it and that it was an interesting change to the fluffier side of Sesshomaru that has been showing recently.

Will be working on updates if school doesn't distract me.

Sorry **Torn in two/Pulled together **fans, no update as yet, as you may have noticed but

don't worry, I haven't forgotten.

That's about it for now.

Questions?

Comments of suggestions?

A brilliant idea you're dying to share for use in a future Fatal Love chapter?

Whatever your reason feel free to drop me a line;

Review or email and I'll get right back to you.

See you soon!

fairyenchantress

Next time;

Ch.26: Action and reaction;

Kagome takes down a powerful demon and doesn't land a scratch,

But she finds herself in a much more intricate situation when Sesshomaru learns of the dangerous encounter.


End file.
